A New Life
by Kksaunt1
Summary: A twist on the story of When Calls the Heart that we all love
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Kensington hurried down the busy street of Boston to the train station, carrying her daughter, Audrey. She carried a large suitcase in her other hand, which held all of the clothes she could cram into it.

"Mama? Are we almost there?"

"Yes, baby. Can you maybe walk? It might go faster." She set her down and grabbed her little chubby hand and started walking again. Audrey tried to walk as fast as she could, but her four year old legs were not as long as her Mama's.

"Too fast, Mama," she whined.

"Sorry Audrey. I'll slow down, but try to hurry, I don't want to miss our train."

"Ok."

Finally they arrived at the North Union Station and Elizabeth paused to take a breath. She heard the train whistle signifying it was time to board. "Audrey, we have to get on the train. We need to hurry one more time, then I promise we can rest." Her daughter was exhausted and about ready to cry.

If Elizabeth thought about the circumstances that had led to this point, she would be on the verge of tears herself.

A MONTH BEFORE

They were in a hospital room. Charlie was ill. He had been feeling sick for weeks but he and Beth had assumed he had been working too much. Now he was in a coma.

The doctor had diagnosed cancer about a week before. Beth sat in a chair next to his bed, holding his hand, wiping tears that frustratingly kept appearing every time she wiped them away. She was losing him, the only man she had ever loved. Her best friend, Audrey's father.

They grew up in Boston together, falling in love by the time they were fifteen. Their fathers were successful business men, taking Charlie into their shipping business after he turned eighteen. Charlie and Beth married shortly after that, both families supporting the union completely, settling into a very comfortable life.

Six years later, there she was, twenty four years old, soon to be alone, a widow, with a four year old daughter. She didn't know what she would do to support them. Surely Charlie would have set up some sort of account in the event he passed, but she never got a chance to ask him. She had thought they had more time.

She watched his chest rise and fall. His breath was rough and shallow. He had stopped squeezing her hand as soon as he slipped into the coma. Now the only sign of life was his breathing and it hurt to listen, but she needed to. She needed to hear every last breath.

The day after he slipped into a coma, he stopped breathing. Beth was holding his hand when it happened. She thought at that point, she couldn't possibly have any more tears left, but she did. They came from her heart and she couldn't stop them until two weeks later when she made up her mind to pull it together and be strong for Audrey. She needed her Mama to take care of her and stop feeling sorry for herself.

Much to Beth's dismay, no account existed to provide them with even a little bit of money to get them through. The only option she had was to teach. She had gone to teacher collage for two years when she was sixteen. She had even taught at a prestigious private school for a semester and then she married Charlie, figuring she would never need that degree.

She looked in newspapers for a few weeks, looking for anything that would support her family of two. Nothing was available until one day, an advertisement caught her eye for a teacher in a small town in Canada, Hope Valley. The name was sweet but the town was hundreds of miles away from Boston. On the other hand, she had no family left there. Her parents had both died two years before in an automobile accident. She was an only child herself, as was Charlie. His parents had moved to New York the year before to open a new business, a branch of the shipping business that had been so successful in Boston.

So, maybe it was nerves that told her not to do it. She made up her mind to think about it, but to keep looking.

One week later, tired and running out of money, she sent a telegram to Mayor Avery in Hope Valley, letting him know she wanted the job. He responded a day later with a confirmation that they would accept her on a trial basis, one month.

It was better than nothing. She would need to impress them though, because moving herself and her four year old hundreds of miles to somewhere that she would only be for a month was scary and perhaps foolish. There were no guarantees in life, she had proof, so she had to take a chance.

BACK ON THE TRAIN

Elizabeth ushered Audrey inside their first class compartment and shut the door. She had spent the last of her money on the compartment. She knew that a four year old would handle a four day train trip a lot better if she was comfortable. The compartment had a large bed and it's own washroom and the tickets included meals for all four days. It was extravagant but in Elizabeth's mind, necessary.

"Mama? I'm hungry."

Elizabeth fingered Charlie's wedding ring which now hung on her neck. It had become a habit when she was anxious or tired or just missing him. Now it was all three.

"Ok, baby." She glanced at his pocket watch that she kept in her handbag. "They will bring us food in about an hour."

"How long is that?"

"Not long. Let's go see where we will be sleeping and put our clothes away." She tried to be excited to keep her emotions in check and to keep Audrey occupied. They unpacked their clothes, putting them in the dresser and then Elizabeth sat on the bed. All of the sudden a wave of sadness hit her. Just the action of putting her and Audrey's clothes away reminded her of the last trip she and Charlie had taken, alone. It was their fourth anniversary. Her parents had watched Audrey and Charlie had surprised her with a weekend trip to New York. They stayed in a fancy hotel and didn't leave it the whole three days they were there.

"Mama? Are you sad?"

"Yes, I am, but I'll be ok." She smiled bravely and wiped her tears.

"I miss Papa."

"Me too, baby." Audrey climbed up on the bed and into her arms, hugging her neck.

They took a few moments to cry and then change clothes. Elizabeth put on yet another black blouse and black skirt. She was only putting on what was expected of her. She didn't intend on wearing mourning clothes once she arrived in Hope Valley. She didn't want anyone's pity, she just wanted to take care of her daughter.

THAT NIGHT

Elizabeth put Audrey to bed and then went to write in her journal. She had always kept a journal, ever since she was a child. She had managed to stuff most of the ones she had filled over the years in the bottom of her suitcase. There were so many memories, all involving Charlie and she wanted to hold on to them as long as possible.

He's been gone a month and I still feel lost. My heart is broken and I don't know that it will ever be fixed. He was my best friend, a wonderful husband, a caring father and now, he's under the ground, miles away from me and I'll never see him again, or hear his voice, or feel his arms around me, or his lips on mine.

How can it be possible to ever be happy again? How long will it take to not miss him every minute of the day?

Elizabeth shut her journal, curled up in a ball on the couch and sobbed. She cried herself to sleep for what seemed like the millionth time.

IN THE MORNING

Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror of the washroom. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had dark circles under her eyes, and her dark curly hair was in need of a good brushing. She washed her face in cold water and used her fingers to brush her hair. Then she rewrapped it into a bun at the base of her neck to complete her sad widow look. Charlie had loved her hair down, loved to run his fingers through it. She couldn't bring herself to wear it that way anymore, or call herself Beth. It was his name for her and no one else's.

"Mama? Someone's at the door."

Elizabeth knew it must be breakfast so she touched his ring and took a deep breath, ready to face the day.

THREE DAYS LATER

"Mama? Are we almost there?"

Elizabeth was convinced that was her favorite question. She asked it at least a dozen times in the last few days, but now, she could answer with a yes.

"Yes, baby. We will be there in just a few minutes." Elizabeth went to look out the window, trying to see anything that would indicate she had made the right decision. Then she saw it. It was huge and beautiful and it was like nothing she had ever seen before. "Audrey, baby, come see these mountains!"

Audrey ran over and looked out the window.

"Wow Mama! So pretty!"

She felt the train slow down and then a few moments later stop. She looked out the window and saw the depot, a new building with benches outside and people waiting to board.

"Hope Valley, Mrs. Kensington. Time to go!" the conductor informed her through the door.

"Thank you!" She felt nervous and maybe a bit excited. She took a deep breath. "Ready, baby?"

"Yes, Mama. I'm sick of the train."

"Me too." She held out her hand and they walked out the door, suitcase in hand.


	2. Chapter 2 - Changes

Elizabeth and Audrey stepped off the train and looked around. It certainly wasn't Boston but it was busier than Elizabeth had imagined it would be and she was only looking at the depot. As they walked up to the depot door, a Mountie stepped out. "Ma'am," he said, tipping his hat. He held the door for her and then walked off toward the train.

Elizabeth and Audrey walked up to the man behind the ticket counter. "Excuse me. I'm wondering if you could tell me where to find Mayor Avery?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Mayor Avery would be in his office. If you take the road outside the station here, go about half a mile til you hit main street. You won't miss it."

"Thank you, sir."

"Hickam, Ma'am. Call me Hickam."

"Thank you Hickam." "Strange name but pleasant, shy sort of man," she thought to herself.

She nervously held Charlie's ring in her hand for a moment and then picked up her suitcase and left the building.

"Mama, I'm tired."

"I know, baby, but we have to walk or we'll never get there. We don't have any other way to get around unless we use our feet."

A half hour later, Elizabeth, now carrying Audrey, opened the door to the mayors office. "Excuse me? Is anyone here? Mayor Avery?"

"One moment!" a voice called from behind the door to her left.

She put her suitcase down and readjusted her now sleeping daughter in her arms. She needed to sit soon or the mayor might find them both on the floor.

After what seemed like an eternity, but in reality, only about two minutes, a light haired older gentleman entered through the door. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Miss…?"

"Mrs. Elizabeth Kensington. I'm sorry to ask, but may I sit? I may fall over if I don't soon."

"Oh yes, please, Mrs. Kensington. I'm sorry. I'm Bill Avery. Welcome to Hope Valley." Elizabeth sighed as she sat, again readjusting Audrey.

"Thank you. I was wondering if you could show me where I might be staying? You mentioned that housing was being provided for my trial period."

"Yes, Mrs. Avery has rooms above her restaurant that she rents out."

Elizabeth's heart dropped. She had no money. How could she pay the rent? "I'm sorry, maybe this was a mistake. I shouldn't have left home. " She felt the tears threatening but she did not want to cry in front of a man she didn't know, especially when he was her employer and she needed to impress him.

"Mrs. Kensington, I wasn't clear. Please forgive me. My wife is always telling me I need to think before I speak. Yes, she rents the rooms, but as both of us mentioned, housing is included. You won't need to pay a cent."

"Oh, ok. I'm sorry for before. I'm just so tired and I need to eat, and so does my daughter."

"Well, let's go see my wife. She will fill both of your stomachs until you tell her to stop."

"Thank you." She stood up and started to pick up her suitcase but Mayor Avery stopped her.

"I'll get it. You've got your hands full." She nodded in relief and followed him across the street.

The sign above the door said Abigail's, which she assumed was his wife.

"Abigail? Sweetheart?" he called up the stairs.

"Bill! Hush now, Matthew's finally down for his nap and you yell up the stairs?" A beautiful woman, younger than the mayor, came down the stairs and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry, but since I wasn't here, I couldn't be expected to know whether Matthew was sleeping, now could I?"

"That's beside the point. Now who do we have here?" The woman walked over and smiled sweetly at Elizabeth.

"Mrs. Elizabeth Kensington and her daughter. Just in from Boston and in need of accommodations and some of your amazing food."

"Oh yes! The new schoolteacher. Pleased to meet you, dear. Here, have a seat right here while my husband takes your bag upstairs to your room." She helped Elizabeth remove her coat and pulled her chair out from under the table.

"Thank you, Mrs. Avery. For letting me and my daughter stay here."

"No trouble. Would you like coffee or tea?"

"Tea please."

"Milk or sugar?"

"Both please."

Elizabeth heard the door open behind her and someone with boots walk in.

"Jack, help yourself to your usual," Abigail said as she rushed around pouring Elizabeth's tea and fixing them dinner.

"Thanks Abigail." Elizabeth saw a flash of red out of the corner of her eye, but because of the angle of the table and her daughters head, she couldn't see who was in the room.

"Elizabeth Kensington, this is Constable Jack Thornton. Jack, Mrs. Kensington." She sighed and then turned her whole body in his direction and stood up to offer her hand.

"Nice to meet you, sir." He shook her hand and smiled.

"Ma'am." She sat back down and he sipped his coffee, all the while watching her, taking her in. She was easily the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He kicked himself for noticing, remembering she was married and a mother, two things he wouldn't allow himself to think about anymore.

"Here's your food Mrs. Kensington. If you would like, you can lay your daughter on the couch over there so you can eat."

"Thank you, I think I will." Jack watched as she stood up, walked over to the couch, and gently laid her daughter down, covering her with a blanket. When she turned around again, he noticed she was dressed in black and she held her necklace in her hand for a moment before letting it go. Then he noticed what she had been holding was a wedding ring. She stopped, looking straight at him with her impossibly blue eyes. "Constable?"

"What?"

"You were staring." She touched her hair, and then looked down at her clothes, seeing nothing wrong or out of place.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. I beg your pardon."

She nodded and then sat down, her back to him.

He needed to go. He placed his coffee cup on the counter and left the room without a glance back.

Abigail shook her head at him and smiled at Elizabeth.

"How's your meatloaf?"

"Wonderful. My daughter would love this."

"I'll save some for her."

"Thank you."

Elizabeth absent-mindedly held the ring in her hand as she ate. "Mrs. Kensington?"

"Yes, Mrs. Avery?"

"Is the ring your husband's?"

"Yes, it is."

"How long has it been?"

"Not long enough," she said, her voice cracking.

"Five years for me. I keep his ring in my dresser drawer, tied to my ring, next to my son's picture."

Elizabeth looked at her and immediately knew she could trust her and that they had something in common. "Five weeks. I miss him so much it hurts." She started crying and holding the ring.

Abigail held her free hand and listened to her story and then told her own. When Bill came downstairs an hour later with three year old Matthew in his arms, Abigail and Elizabeth were done crying and Audrey was eating her supper.

"Mama!" Matthew said, when he saw Abigail.

"Hi, sweetie. Did you have a good nap?"

"Yeah." He laid his head on her shoulder and cuddled with her.

"Mama? I'm tired," Audrey informed her.

"Me too. Maybe we should go to bed."

"No bath first?"

"Well, I don't know if a bath is possible."

"Actually it is. I made Bill put in a washroom last year for our guests. The outhouse is still outside though."

"I can heat up water for your daughter if you want, Mrs. Kensington." Bill offered.

"I can do it, if you show me how. That way, you can go home."

"Ok, then. Right this way."

A FEW HOURS LATER

Audrey was sleeping and, as usual, Elizabeth wasn't. She laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, then at Audrey, then back at the ceiling. She thought that by now, she would be used to sleeping without a man in her bed, but she wasn't. He had always held her against his chest, his fingers stroking her hair as she fell asleep. It was comfortable and it felt like home to be in his arms. Now she just felt alone.

She finally fell asleep about two hours before she needed to get up.

"Mama! I need to go potty." Elizabeth stirred but didn't open her eyes.

"Mama, please. I need to go now!" Elizabeth opened her eyes and sighed.

"Ok, baby. Put your coat on and your shoes."

She slipped her own on over her nightgown and then trudged down the stairs and outside to the outhouse. When both of them were done, they walked back inside to get dressed.

Elizabeth looked at her clothes. Mostly black. She would need to get some material so she could make some new dresses. She needed to have color or all she would get around here would be pity, when she just wanted a chance. A chance to prove herself, that she was capable, that she could take care of Audrey and herself.

"Mama? Can you help me?" Elizabeth looked over at her daughter and smiled. She had put her dress on backwards and shoes on the wrong feet.

"Come here, baby." Elizabeth placed her on the bed and fixed her dress and then switched her shoes.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"Love you, Mama." Elizabeth loved hearing her little tiny voice say those words. She hugged her tight and kissed her forehead.

"Now let me braid your hair." Elizabeth worked on the French braid for a little bit. Audrey had curls that matched Elizabeth's, dark brown and unruly at times, so she usually tamed them with a braid. "Ok sweets. All done. Now can you wait while I get dressed?"

"Yes, Mama."

Elizabeth slipped her black dress over her head while buttoned, because it was impossible to do the buttons up herself and Charlie wasn't here to help her. She tied her hair in the same low knot she always wore and slipped her shoes on over her stockings.

"I'm hungry, Mama. Something smells good." Elizabeth stopped looking at herself in the mirror and realized she smelled it too.

"I'm ready. Let's go eat."

DOWNSTAIRS AT THE RESTAURANT

"Mrs. Kensington, good morning," Mayor Avery said from the table.

"Mayor," she said with a nod of her head.

"Please join me," he gestured to the table and seats across from him. She accepted and she and Audrey sat down. "Hi Audrey. Don't you look lovely this morning?"

"Thank you," her daughter said in a tiny voice. "Mama made my dress."

"Did she?"

"Uh huh." She nodded and smiled, showing Charlie's deep dimples she had been blessed with.

Elizabeth needed coffee, badly. Two hours of sleep was the usual, but she needed a bit of help.

"Coffee?" Abigail asked as she floated through the room with a coffee pot in her hand.

"Yes, please." She poured Elizabeth's and then walked around the table to fill her husband's cup.

"Drink fast, dear. You're going to be late." She bent down, kissed him square on the lips, and walked to the stove to get pancakes and sausage for Elizabeth and Audrey.

Elizabeth marveled at her new friend. How she had so much energy and balanced being a wife, Mother of a three year old boy, and ran a restaurant, she would never understand.

"Mrs. Kensington? Could you stop by my office at noon? I'll need to take you to the school house to get you ready to start school on Monday."

"Yes, I will be there."

"Dear? How are you going to do that? You have a town council meeting at noon."

Apparently Abigail also kept track of her husbands schedule. "Yes, I forgot. Thank you Sweetheart. What would I do without you?"

The Constable from the day before walked in the side door and removed his hat.

"Jack! What are your plans at noon?"

Elizabeth held her breath, hoping the Mayor was not going to suggest he show her to the school. "Not sure yet." He walked over and poured his own coffee, taking a careful sip. His eyes locked on hers and instantly she looked away.

"Can you please show Mrs. Kensington the schoolhouse?"

"I suppose." He said it as if it would be a terrible imposition.

"I can find it on my own. Don't trouble yourself, Constable." She glared at him and grabbed Charlie's ring, out of habit.

"Very well. That settles it then." He took another sip and then watched her and Audrey from the doorway.

He noticed the little girl had her mother's curly hair, but other than that, not much of a resemblance. She had brown eyes and dimples, which he assumed she had received from her father, whom he also assumed was deceased.

Abigail watched Jack watch her newest guests. She couldn't tell what the expression on his face meant except intrigue. It obviously made Elizabeth uncomfortable to be around him, so she would help the situation by keeping them apart as much as she could.

"Jack, can you walk Matthew over to Clara's for me?"

"Um, sure." He answered while keeping his eye on Elizabeth. The last thing he wanted was to have to worry about a little kid, but he would do anything for Abigail. He held out his hand to Matthew and took one more sip of his coffee, setting the cup on the counter.

"Jack!" Matthew said with joy on his face. Jack couldn't resist his three year old antics. He was adorable and he was attached to him, as much as he tried to fight it.

"Matthew!" he grinned back at the little boy. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Say bye to Mama."

"Bye Mama!" Abigail walked over and kissed his cheeks.

"Bye sweetie. Be a good boy for Clara."

"Yeah. Me good boy."

She stood up and kissed Jack's cheek as well and opened the door for them. "Thank you, Jack."

He nodded and put his hat back on his head as they walked out.

Elizabeth finished her food and looked at Audrey. "Are you done, baby?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Wanna go find the school with me?"

"Yes. Wanna walk."

"Ok, let's put our coats on and go."

They got ready and left the restaurant, out into the bright sunshine.

Elizabeth and Audrey walked down the sidewalk to the left. They passed the a bank, a barber, and then the mercantile. She wanted to go in and see what items the mercantile offered, but she hesitated because of her lack of funds. "Look, Mama! A doll! Oh just like Jenny. Can we go see?"

Jenny had been left behind in Boston. Lots of things that weren't essential were left there because one suitcase was all she could carry. "Not today, baby. Maybe soon." Audrey's disappointment was evident but Elizabeth didn't want to make any promises to her. She didn't know that this job would work out or if they would be staying longer than a month. They started walking again, turning the corner and passing the Mayors office and the newspaper office. She looked across the street and saw the jail, and the Constable watching them again.

She came to the conclusion that all he did all day was watch people, which she guessed probably helped him do his job, but he also succeeded in making her uncomfortable. She looked ahead again, away from the nosy Constable, and saw a small church and then a small building next to it, painted blue, with a white door. She thought she may have found the schoolhouse.

"Look Sweets. Do you think that blue building is the schoolhouse?"

"Let's go see!"

Jack watched them walk toward the church and school. He felt slightly guilty about not escorting them, but he didn't want to seem eager. He found himself attracted to her, even though she was obviously newly widowed and he had sworn off the idea of ever getting married and having children.

Rosemary Levoux had ruined it. His life was never going to be what he had once dreamed of. He would never allow himself to fall in love again. It could only lead to heartbreak and pain. That being said, he needed to avoid Mrs. Kensington as much as possible.


	3. Chapter 3 - Staring Mounties

Elizabeth jiggled the handle to the schoolhouse but it was locked. She peered in the window and looked around. It appeared to be clean and in good condition. The outside needed to be painted and the closer she looked, she noticed a step needed to be repaired and a few shingles had fallen off the roof.

She was disappointed that she couldn't go inside. Maybe the mayor would be able to do it this evening. If school started Monday, she wanted to be ready.

"Can't we go in, Mama?"

"No, its locked. Do you want to look in the window?"

"Yes!" Elizabeth lifted her daughter so she could peek in.

"Excuse me! Can I help you?" a gruff voice called from behind them.

She turned and found another Constable, the one who had been at the depot, on his horse, apparently suspicious of her.

"Constable. Mrs. Kensington. I'm the new teacher here."

He nodded, staring. Apparently staring was a past time for Hope Valley Mounties.

"Do you have a key so I can go in and look around?"

"No ma'am." He didn't offer an idea of who might have one or offer to go get one, just resumed staring.

"Come on, Audrey. Let's keep walking." She shook her head at him slightly and started walking back to town.

When she returned to the restaurant, she found herself exhausted. No wonder. It had been weeks since she'd had a good night sleep and with everything that had happened, she wasn't sure it would happen anytime soon.

"Mrs. Kensington, Audrey. Back from your walk?"

"Yes we are."

"Did you find the schoolhouse?"

"Yes, but it was locked. We peeked in the window though until a Constable came along."

"Jack?"

"No, older, gray hair, mustache, gruff voice."

"George Wright."

"What is it with the Mounties in this town?"

"What do you mean?"

"They aren't very talkative and they like to stare, a lot. It's almost rude the way they do it."

"Have a seat, we'll chat."

Elizabeth sat and picked Audrey up, placing her on the chair next to her. "Mama? Can I color?"

"Do you have paper and a pencil, Mrs. Avery?"

"Ok, first, call me Abigail. Second, I can do better than a pencil. I have crayons!"

"Yay! Crayons Mama!"

"I heard. Now you color and Mrs. A..I mean Abigail, and I are going to talk."

"Ok."

Abigail put the paper and crayons down in front of Audrey and then started talking.

"So, where should I begin? Well first, it's in their nature to stare. They observe everything. You'll get used to it. Jack may stare because you're a beautiful woman around his age."

"You're saying he is attracted to me? How is that even possible? Look at me. I dress in boring black, my hair pulled back, no makeup. I couldn't be less attractive if I tried."

"Despite how you feel about yourself, that's what I see in his eyes. He's intrigued by you. Don't worry though. He's not very likely to pursue you. He's had his share of heartbreak and told me he will never marry."

"Woman troubles? Maybe if he were nicer to the ones he meets…"

"Jack is the sweetest guy I've ever known, aside from Bill. He would do anything to protect anyone in this town, including you now."

"That's his job. My guess is, so would Constable Wright."

"Perhaps, but Jack would because he cares, not just because it's his job."

"I'll take your word on it. Just to add one more reason that he shouldn't find me attractive, I'm pregnant."

"You are?"

"Yes, or I at least assume I am. I calculate that I'm about two months along."

"What are your plans?"

"Regarding what?"

"Teaching?"

"I'll teach until I have the baby. If I am given the job permanently, then the baby will be here about time for summer break anyway. If I don't get the job, I'll figure something out. After all, I'm on my own now. No husband to take care of me, so I'll just deal with whatever happens."

"Mrs. Kensington, why don't you go see Dr. Davis? He's in his office. Then you can know for sure."

"Call me Elizabeth. I have no money to pay a doctor. Maybe I will once I start teaching."

"Elizabeth, please stay here, in Hope Valley. No matter what the outcome is. I want to help you and there are good people here who would help too."

"Thank you, but I don't need anyone's pity." She kissed the top of Audrey's head. "I'm going to take a nap, baby. Why don't you come too?"

"I can watch her, Elizabeth. If I get too busy, I'll take her to see Clara, where Matthew is."

"No, that's ok. She can come with me."

"Mama please? I'll be good for Miss Abigail." Elizabeth looked down at her daughter's pleading eyes.

"Ok, but promise me you will listen to her."

"I promise."

"Ok, thank you, Abigail."

UPSTAIRS

Surprisingly, Elizabeth slept, hard, for three hours. When she woke up, she panicked momentarily because Audrey wasn't with her, but then remembered Abigail was watching her. She sat up and refastened her hair into a bun and smoothed the wrinkles in her dress. Then she went downstairs to see Audrey. However, Audrey wasn't at the table or in the parlor.

Elizabeth walked in the dining room to find Abigail. "Abigail? Where's Audrey?"

"She's with Clara. I got really busy and had to take her over there."

"Where's Clara's?"

"Two doors down. It's the dress shop." Elizabeth turned and hurried to the door. She remembered seeing the shop on their walk through town. It looked nice, but she didn't know Clara or this town. What if something happened to Audrey? As she walked out the door she walked directly in to Jack.

"Whoa! What's the rush?" He had his hands on her arms, making sure she was steady before letting her go.

"Please let me go. I need to get my daughter."

"Is she lost?" He dropped his hands and looked in her eyes. She had an urgent panicked expression.

"No, she's at Clara's."

"She's safe there."

"How do you know? I don't know her. All I know is my daughter is not with me and I'm all that she has. What if she needed me?"

"Clara would bring her to you. Listen, Mrs. Kensington, sit here for a moment and catch your breath."

"No, I don't need to rest. I need to make sure she's ok." She attempted to move past him. "Just let me go, Constable."

The truth was, no one had ever cared for Audrey except Elizabeth. They could have hired a nanny but Elizabeth wanted to be her mother, not someone else. She didn't like the idea of anyone else taking on her responsibility and she wanted her close by.

She stared at Jack, daring him to stand in the way of getting her daughter. He turned to the side, letting her pass and then followed her to Clara's.

"Why are you following me?" She stopped and turned to look at him.

"Actually I was headed here to pick up Matthew because Bill can't do it." She felt stupid thinking that she had to be the reason why he was there.

"Oh." She made it to the door of the shop and walked in, hearing the bell above the door jingle.

"Be right there," a young pleasant voice called from the back room.

A dark haired young woman came into the room followed by Audrey and Matthew.

"Jack!" Matthew said, jumping into his arms.

"Hey Matthew." He stood up and seemed quite comfortable holding him.

"Clara, this is Mrs. Kensington. She's here…"

"I'm here to pick up Audrey. You must be Clara?"

"Yes, Ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm so sorry about your husband. Mom told me about what happened."

"Mom?" Elizabeth didn't remember telling anyone other than Abigail.

"Abigail. I was married to Peter, her son."

"Oh ok. I'm sorry about your husband as well."

"Thank you. It gets easier everyday, but in my case, it's been five years." She smiled down at Audrey.

"It was nice to meet you Audrey. Come back again, ok?"

"Can I Mama?"

"We'll see sweetie." She looked up and realized Jack was still standing there by the door, watching, as usual. "Thank you, Clara, for watching her."

"My pleasure. I'm here if you need me. I heard you might need some work done soon so just let me know."

"I can sew actually, but I appreciate the offer."

"Ok. Well, I'll see you soon." Elizabeth was unaccustomed to small town living where everyone is aware of everyone else's business, not that she minded if Clara knew.

Jack opened the door for her and Audrey and followed her out and then down the sidewalk.

"So you need new clothes? I think you look fine."

"Thank you, Constable. I think I look fine too, but when someone starts outgrowing their clothes, then they typically need new ones."

"Outgrowing? I don't think you are in danger of outgrowing anything."

"We will see what you think in about a month." He stood, watching her walk away, confused by her comments.

When he walked in the side door to the restaurant, he put Matthew down and greeted the man talking to Abigail. "Hey Doc. How are you today?"

"Just fine, Jack. Just came to see if Abigail would be willing to cook up some of her chicken soup for Mrs. Blakely. She's in bed with a bad case of the flu."

"Wow, Florence is sick? That's something you don't hear everyday."

"Caught it from her son. Mrs. Kensington? I'm Dr. Tim Davis. I was told you might need to speak with me."

Elizabeth looked at Abigail, knowing she spilled the beans even though she knew she couldn't pay the man. "Yes, well, did she also tell you that I have no money to pay you? I will come see you once I start teaching and receive my pay."

"Don't worry about that. First visit is free."

"I appreciate your kindness, but I am not in need of charity." She said the words, knowing full well that's exactly what she needed.

"You are in need of my services, correct?"

"Yes, but not until I can pay you. Good day, sir." She took Audrey's hand and walked up the stairs.

MONDAY MORNING, FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

Elizabeth had a case of the jitters. She was up early, dressed, and Audrey was dressed and ready to go see Clara. Elizabeth hadn't taught school in years and didn't know these children but she was stubborn and didn't back down from a challenge. She and Audrey walked down the stairs to eat breakfast. As soon as she smelled eggs and bacon and coffee, she made a dash out the back door to the outhouse.

A few moments later she came inside, trying not to breathe through her nose.

"Abigail?" She handed her a piece of dry toast and tea. "Thank you." She ate the toast slowly and sipped the tea, taking deep breaths through her mouth only. After a few moments, her stomach settled enough for her to walk Audrey over to Clara's once she ate.

"You be a good girl and listen to Clara ok?"

"Yes, Mama. I will."

"I'll see you at lunch." She kissed her forehead and watched her run to Clara's back room.

"Mrs. Kensington, don't worry. I watch my little brother all the time. We have lots of fun. Don't we Matthew?"

"Yeah! Fun with sissy!" He giggled and ran to find Audrey and his toys.

"Clara, you can call me Elizabeth. I'll see you at lunch."

"Ok, bye Elizabeth."

AT THE SCHOOL

Elizabeth was having trouble lighting a fire in the stove. She had never done it, Charlie had taken care of the stove and she was clueless.

Jack walked in the door, surprised she had beat him there. It was early and he had always helped the other lady teachers by lighting the stove before they arrived in the morning. He knew she would probably not want his help based on her past conversations with him and others, but the way he looked at it, he was also helping the children.

He knocked on the door, even though he had been watching for a few moments.

"I was wondering when you were going to stop watching me and let me know you were here." She stood up, exasperated and annoyed, now with multiple slivers in her fingers and still cold.

"You knew I was there?"

"I heard the door open and your boots on the floor. Also, you standing there with the door open didn't help me light the fire or to make things warmer in here."

"Yes, well.."

"Tell me something, Constable. Why do you watch me all the time?" She stood, hands on her hips, glaring. He thought she looked cute doing that, despite trying to fight the feelings he was having.

"Watch you?"

"Constantly. From the doorway in the restaurant, from the doorway or porch of the jail. Now from the doorway of the school. What about me intrigues you or do you just like doorways?"

"What about me angers you, or do I just repulse you?" he asked, ignoring her questions.

"I asked first."

"I'm going to light the fire and since I know you didn't ask for my help, and since you will probably deny needing it, I will just do it."

He lit the fire, like he had been doing it all his life. Truth be told, he probably had, and it made her more irritated. She should have had him teach her how because now, he would think she needed him to do it every morning.

Almost as if he had read her mind, he said, "I will teach you tomorrow so you don't need to see me everyday." He actually was doing it so he didn't need to see her as much either. He was starting to have feelings that he thought he would never have again. He needed to stay away from her. He didn't want a relationship. It would only lead to disaster.

She looked at her hands which were dirty and she could see three slivers. She started picking at one of them and winced.

"Did you hurt yourself?" He walked over and gently took her hands. She pulled them back abruptly and turned away.

"I'm fine. Thank you for lighting the stove, Constable."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Kensington. If you need anything, send one of the Montgomery boys to get me."

"We'll be fine, thank you."

Jack wondered why she had pulled away, like he had burned her. She obviously was hurting emotionally, having just lost her husband. Had he unintentionally hurt her by touching her hands or did she just not want anything to do with him?

Elizabeth wasn't entirely sure why she reacted the way she had to his concern, but it had felt too familiar for him to touch her. She barely knew the man. However, he was very kind in starting the fire and wanting to teach her. She should have been nicer to him.

All of the sudden, she needed to throw up, so she ran out the door and leaned over the side of the porch, emptying her stomach. Jack had barely walked away from the building so he heard her getting sick, much to her embarrassment.

"Mrs. Kensington! Are you sick?"

"No, Constable. I'm pregnant."

Now it all made sense. Needing bigger clothes. Needing to see the doctor. Being exhausted and cranky. The cranky part may have been just her personality, but regardless, now he understood.

"Yes, pregnant. Now you understand?"

"Yes. Do you want me to get you to the doctor or to Abigail's?"

"No. I'm not your responsibility. I can care for myself."

"Wow, you are stubborn!"

"You don't know how to leave someone alone when they obviously don't need you. I'm fine. You don't need to take care of me."

"Fine! Have fun trying to light that fire tomorrow. One bit of advice, soak your hands in warm water or those slivers will become a problem." He walked away shaking his head and muttering to himself.

She glared at his back and walked in the building, slamming the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4 - Friends

Elizabeth made it through the first day, barely. She had thrown up two more times and her hands were hurting a bit because of the placement of her slivers. The one on her index finger hurt every time she tried to write on the board. It was turning pink and angry looking. She had a headache and had not eaten anything all day. When she finally dismissed the children, she almost burst into tears, just because. Instead she locked the door behind her and walked back to town, right past the jail.

Jack looked up as she walked by. As much as he wanted to stop thinking about her, he couldn't help it. She had somehow moved her way into his thoughts and he wanted to help her. She may deny it, but she needed help.

He knew, she had no money, she was a recent widow with a young child and one on the way, and she was only here on a trial basis. Now, he also knew, she didn't know how to light a stove but was insisting she didn't need him to take care of her. Boy was she stubborn, but she was lovely. She may dress in mourning clothes and wear her curly hair in a tight bun and no makeup, but that didn't matter. She had striking blue eyes and a perfect nose and even though he had yet to see it, he suspected her smile only made her more beautiful.

"Mrs. Kensington! Please wait!" He ran out after her, catching up easily because his legs were longer. "How are your hands?"

"Fine." She lied. She didn't want him to take care of her. She needed to do it herself.

"Let me see, please?"

"Constable, there is no need. I'm heading home now."

"Why won't you let me help you?"

"I don't need anyone to take care of me. I can take care of myself and my children. Besides, what choice do I really have? My husband is no longer here and I am alone. I don't need your pity!"

"You have a choice. If you let people help you instead of pushing them away, you may have some friends too."

"You're telling me, you want to be my friend?"

"Yes."

"Nothing more?"

"No."

"Because my husband just died. Six weeks ago. I don't want another husband."

"I don't want a wife or children." He really didn't, even though he knew what he was feeling for her.

She stared at him. She really could use a friend. She had Abigail and Clara, but another friend would be nice, even if he drove her crazy.

"I'm going to pick up Audrey and then you can look at my hands, if you insist."

"I will walk with you, and I do insist. I don't want you to get infected."

"Why do you care so much, if you aren't looking for a relationship?" She was skeptical.

"I just do. My mom always taught me to not go a single day without serving someone else."

"Wise woman."

"She was."

"Was?"

"She died last year, whooping cough." She instantly felt a connection to him. They were both accustomed to loss.

They started walking again, actually having a conversation. "My parents died two years ago, automobile accident."

"Both of them?"

"Yeah, they somehow hit a tree and were thrown out of the vehicle."

"I'm sorry about them and your husband. It must be hard."

"It is." They walked slowly toward Clara's. Elizabeth used her left hand to open the door, keeping her right hand in her pocket.

"Hi, Mama!"

"Hi, Sweets. Did you have fun today?"

"Yes!" Her daughter was smiling ear to ear. It made Elizabeth so grateful to see her smile.

"Let's go home, baby."

She grabbed Audrey's hand in her left hand and allowed Jack to open and close the door.

When they got home, Abigail welcomed them and asked Jack to stay for dinner. He agreed so they all sat down to eat and then she put Audrey to bed and the Avery's went home.

When she came downstairs, she was surprised he was still there. "You're still here?"

"I still need to look at your hand." She sighed.

"Its fine."

"You told me I could look at it." She sat down and held out her left hand. "Your right hand, please, Mrs. Kensington." She realized she couldn't fool him. He was too observant. She held out her right hand to him. He gently took her fingers in his, concerned with her index finger. She watched him as he held her finger up to the lamp.

"If we're going to be friends, I suppose you could call me Elizabeth."

"Then, I guess you could call me Jack." He got up and wandered over to the kitchen.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to soak your hands in a bowl of warm water and then once we get the slivers out, I'll bandage them."

"You don't have to. I can do that on my own."

"I have every confidence that you have the ability, Elizabeth, but as your friend, I want to help you."

She sat back and decided to allow him to help. A few moments later, he brought a bowl of warm water over. He picked her hands up and placed them in the bowl.

"How long do I need to soak them?"

"We'll check after ten minutes." She nodded. "Elizabeth? Are you feeling better?"

"Oh, the morning sickness?" He nodded. "Yes, I am. Thank you."

"What was your husband's name?" Her eyes met his, questioning. "I understand if you don't want to talk about him. I'm sorry."

"No, its fine. Charlie." He saw a different look in her eyes. Sadness mixed with love. " What was her name?"

"Who?"

"Whoever it was that hurt you bad enough that you don't want to get married or have a family."

"Rosemary."

"What happened?"

"Which time?" He smirked but shook his head.

"Tell me about her. When did you meet?"

"Her parents moved to town when we were about five. We grew up together."

"I grew up with Charlie too."

"Rosie is beautiful. Smart. Over the top. Self-centered. Dramatic."

"Charlie was kind and thoughtful. A smart businessman. A great husband and father. He didn't deserve to die." She got up and wiped a tear from her face but because her hand was wet, it made her face wet. She took her hands and dried them on the towel and then wiped her face. "I'm sorry. Can you leave, please?"

"Let me see your finger first." He walked over and took her hand, holding it up to the lamp on the counter. "Its almost ready. Look, we don't have to talk about him or Rosemary anymore tonight, but I need to make sure this sliver comes out." She looked at him. He was being so kind and she kept pushing him away. He led her back to the table and placed her hands back in the bowl. "Just a few more minutes." She decided to ask more about Rosemary, so she wouldn't think about Charlie.

"Jack, the way you described her. It doesn't seem like she was the type of woman you would choose to be with." He raised his eyebrows. He wondered how she could know that already.

"No, I suppose not, but she was my best friend and I loved her. She just didn't love me the same way. We were engaged for a long time. Four years. I wanted to set a date, but she kept postponing. Eventually, she sent me a letter saying she had found someone else. That she didn't love me."

"How long ago was that?"

"Six months ago."

Jack took her hand out and placed it palm side up on a towel. He gently touched it with the towel to dry it. He could see the end of the sliver so he took a tool of some sort in his hand. "This might hurt a bit, just so you know." She nodded. She watched him probing her fingertip with the little metal tool. It didn't hurt, but it didn't feel good. After a moment he had removed the sliver and then he began to get the other two. She found herself staring at his eyes. He had very long eyelashes and beautiful greenish eyes that she could lose herself in if she wasn't careful.

Finally he was done. He put some sort of ointment on her index finger and wrapped it.

He stood up and walked to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You will?"

"To teach you how to light the stove."

"I thought…"

"It will be awfully cold in that schoolhouse if I don't teach you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, thank you, Jack."

He nodded and turned and left.

For the next few days, Jack showed up at the school to teach Elizabeth how to use the stove. After the first day, she insisted she could handle it but he still came, not wanting her to get hurt again.

"Jack, they're just slivers. I'm fine." She held up her hands. "See all better."

"I wouldn't want it to happen again."

"It won't. I have gloves." She watched as he put more wood in the stove. "Thank you for helping, but you don't have to come everyday."

"You sure you're ok? You seem tired."

"Pregnancy will do that."

"Have you been sleeping well?"

"I haven't slept well since I lost Charlie. I've almost gotten used to it."

He seemed to be concerned about her, which was sweet but it felt too familiar again. He promised nothing more than friendship but she didn't know if he was living up to his end of the deal.

"The kids should be here soon. I'll see you?"

"After school. I'll be here."

"I can walk back by myself."

"I'll be here." She knew there would be no sense in arguing. He was a man of his word.

Except that day. He didn't show. He had promised and he didn't show. For some reason she was nervous, concerned that something bad had happened. She had nothing to base that feeling on, but it was there, in the back of her mind.

As she walked out the door, locking it behind her, she looked around. No one seemed to be rushing around. Just going about their business. She took the normal route to Clara's, passing the jail. She tried the door but it was locked.

"Mrs. Kensington?"

She turned and found Bill standing behind her. "Mayor, how are you today?"

"Just fine. Did you need some help?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Looking for Jack?"

"No, well, yes but no." Bill looked confused. "Its only that he always walks me home from school but he didn't show up today and just this morning he promised he would be there."

"If anything, Jack is a man of his word."

She nodded, agreeing with him.

"He may have left town. Would you like me to see if Abigail knows?"

"No, don't trouble yourself." She really did want him to check because she was worried. He was her friend.

"No trouble. Let's go." He offered his arm and she took it.

They walked to Clara's, picked up Audrey and Matthew and headed to the restaurant.

"Hi, Sweetheart," Bill said to the very busy Abigail, rushing around the kitchen.

"Hi, Bill. Elizabeth, Audrey." She nodded and continued to work.

"Hi, Mama!" Matthew said, his tone suggesting she had forgotten him.

"Hi, Baby. Sorry, Mama's busy. I'll be back in just a moment."

Abigail walked in five minutes later with a stack of dishes and cups in her hands. Elizabeth rushed to help her. "Let me help." She took the plates and put them in the sink. "I'll wash these Abigail. You rest."

"No its ok. I can get them."

"Abigail, please let me help. You let us live here for free. I feel like I owe you."

"No ma'am. The deal for the new teacher is housing for free. You need to rest more than I do."

"Ok, housing for free. However, I insist on helping you close up at night. It wouldn't take you near as long if we worked together."

"Deal."

"Abigail, do you know where Jack is?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, he stopped on his way out of town. He will be gone for a month in Union City, I believe."

A month? That was a long time to be away. Elizabeth sighed, a little relieved that she knew where he was, at least.

THE NEXT MORNING

Elizabeth was so relieved it was Saturday and there was no school. She really wanted to spend time with Audrey. The past week had been hard. She was used to having her with her all the time. Elizabeth kept her eyes closed, resting until Audrey woke up.

It didn't take long. "Mama?" She rubbed her eyes with her chubby little hands.

"Good morning, Sweets." She rolled over and looked at her daughter. She was beautiful and yet just looked just like Charlie. She had his dimples and nose and his eyes. "I love you."

"You're smiling Mama."

"That's because I'm looking at you."

"You're pretty when you smile."

"Thank you, baby." She pulled her close and cuddled for awhile.

"Gotta work Mama?"

"Nope! It's Saturday. No school."

"Yay. What are we going to do?"

"Fun stuff."

"Like what?"

"You're going to have to wait and see."

"Please tell me?"

"Let's get dressed and eat breakfast and then we'll go."

"Potty first?"

"Yes, potty first."

After breakfast, they put on their coats and started walking. Elizabeth had a surprise for Audrey.

FIVE YEARS BEFORE, BOSTON

"Sweetheart? I have a present for you." He walked over to the couch she was laying on and kissed her forehead.

"Charlie, I don't need anything else. You already got me two new dresses this week and a cradle."

"Both things that were necessary."

"One dress would have been fine."

"Open." He handed her a box, wrapped and tied with a bow. She looked up and then set it on her swollen tummy to unwrap.

"Charlie, a doll?"

"For our beautiful daughter that we will be meeting very soon."

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"I just do. Trust me." Elizabeth smiled and rubbed her tummy, feeling a kick to her ribs. She flipped the tag over and read it. "Jenny."

BACK TO HOPE VALLEY

Elizabeth walked in to the mercantile with Audrey. Audrey walked right over to the doll she had seen before. "Mama, she's so pretty. Just like Jenny." Her eyes were big and bright, wanting so badly to hold her.

"She is." Elizabeth saw the price tag and smiled. One dollar. She had just been paid for her first week so she thought she would be frivolous for the first time in a long time. Then she went over to the fabric against the wall. She needed to make a larger dress for herself. Soon, she wouldn't fit so well in her clothes she brought from home. It also meant no more mourning clothes. In Boston, a full year of mourning was expected. Here, so far away from society, she could choose for herself. After all, it didn't mean she missed her husband any less if she wore blue instead of black.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" A young woman stepped up behind her.

"Yes, I need some of this fabric. The blue and the peach. Also, I would like to purchase the doll in the window."

"Mama? You're buying me Jenny?"

"Yep."

"Thank you!"

After they made all the purchases, Elizabeth figured she had just enough to pay for a doctor visit.

"Ok, Audrey. Mama needs to go see the Doctor. Do you want to stay with Clara, or come with me?"

"Mama? Are you sick?"

"No Sweets. I will have another surprise for you after I see him though."

"Another one? Yay! I will stay with Clara. I want to show her Jenny."

The doctor confirmed her pregnancy however she was about three months along instead of only two.

That wasn't a bad thing but she hoped it wouldn't interfere with the school term.

When she walked in to Clara's, she smiled. Audrey was laying on the couch in the sitting area, holding Jenny in her arms as she slept.

Clara looked up from the dress she was mending and smiled. "Hi, Elizabeth. How did the doctor appointment go?"

"Good." She figured Audrey must have told her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"I can sew, but I was wondering if you would be willing to make a dress for me? I don't always have time to work on things and I will need a new dress soon."

"One moment." Clara left the room and came back with a dress in her arms. "I made this for you. It has a different pattern than you're used to but it will allow you to wear it for quite awhile and then I can let it out more if I need to."

"You made this for me?"

"I did. I started the first day I met you and finished it yesterday. Audrey thought you would like it. Now, I know it's not black but I thought I would take a chance."

"Its beautiful. You did an amazing job. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing. It's a gift. Welcome to Hope Valley."

Elizabeth's emotions took over and tears started forming. "Clara, that's very kind, but.."

"Elizabeth, I did this because we're friends and not for any other reason. Please accept it."

She wiped her eyes and nodded, then hugged Clara. "Thank you."

TWO WEEKS LATER, Union City

Jack finished his assignment early so he was packing to go home. For some reason, he had thought about Elizabeth the entire time he was away. He wondered how she was, if she still had morning sickness, if she still wasn't sleeping well. He wondered how Audrey was and if Elizabeth had seen the doctor yet. Hopefully the boys in class were helping her with the stove. He knew that he shouldn't care so much but he did. Now he was choosing to leave right then, instead of waiting for morning because he didn't want to wait any longer.

He shook his head at himself, hopped on his horse and rode home.


	5. Chapter 5 - Love and Decisions

Jack rode into town in the middle of the night. Now he had to try to sleep until he could go see her. He looked over at the restaurant hoping to see the light on, but it was dark.

Elizabeth was awake, looking out the window. She didn't know what made her do it, but she looked and saw someone on a horse pull up to the jail and hop off. It looked like him. Her heart beat just a bit faster when she realized it was. She didn't understand why, but the whole time he had been away, almost two and a half weeks, she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wondered if he was safe, worried that he was hurt, wondered when he would be home. Now he was and she wanted to see him, but it was the middle of the night.

THE NEXT MORNING

Jack dressed and walked over to the restaurant to have his breakfast and coffee. He walked in the side door and found Abigail cooking at the stove.

"Hey, Abigail."

"Well, welcome back, stranger," she said with a smile. "Hungry? I'm making pancakes."

"Starving. Got in late last night."

"Well, have a seat. I will have a batch ready for you in just a moment." Jack sat down, nervous and excited to hear the steps above his head and then coming down the stairs. He glanced up and smiled.

Elizabeth smiled back. She couldn't help it. She was happy to see him. For some reason, she had the urge to hug him but it made her feel guilty. She didn't want him to think the wrong thing.

"Hi, Mr. Jack!" Audrey said as she ran up to him.

"Hey, Audrey. How are you?"

"I'm good. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Mama bought me a doll that looks just like Jenny."

"Who's Jenny?"

"We left her in Boston. Papa bought her for me."

"Oh. So is this the new Jenny?" He pointed at the doll.

"Yep. She's so pretty, right?"

"She is."

"Where did you go?"

"I had to work in a different city."

"You were gone a long time."

"Audrey, time to eat and to stop asking Jack so many questions," Elizabeth said, kissing the top of her head.

"Ok, Mama." Elizabeth looked at Jack. His facial expression was unreadable. He seemed to be taking her in. He stood up and walked over, standing close, as if he wanted the same thing she did.

"Hi," he said almost whispering.

"Hi. You're home early."

"Yeah, I finished ahead of schedule." She nodded and touched his arm lightly and then dropped her hand.

"I'm glad."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good."

"Have you been sleeping?"

"No, not really." She did look tired. "I need to get to school."

"I'll walk with you." She wanted him to but at the same time, she didn't. What was she doing? She had only been a widow for a short time. They had said "nothing but friends", but it was becoming evident to her that she was falling for him, quickly.

"No, you stay and eat. Audrey, let's go to Clara's."

"Ok, Mama."

"Elizabeth, aren't you going to eat?" Jack asked.

"No, I'm fine. Have a good day." She looked at him one last time and walked out the door.

AT THE SCHOOL

Elizabeth was kneeling by the stove, trying to light it. She knew how and had been successfully doing it for two weeks, but she couldn't get it.

"I'll help you," Jack said from behind her.

"I've been doing it ever since you left but I can't get it today. I don't know what's wrong with me." She nervously fingered the ring on her necklace.

"Maybe you have something you want to say, like I do. You're distracted." He knelt down as she stood up. She walked over and looked out the window, at nothing. "Am I right?"

"I don't know." He shut the door to the stove and stood up.

"What don't you know?"

"I don't…I mean..we can't keep…" She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Elizabeth, the whole time I was gone, all I could think about was…"

"No, don't, Jack. Don't say it. Just friends remember?" He walked over and stood directly in front of her.

"I missed you. Didn't you miss me?" He ran his fingers from her shoulders down to her hands, causing her heart to beat faster.

"Yes, but Jack, it's too soon. I can't do this now." She said the words but she didn't know if she meant them anymore. She couldn't think with him standing so close.

"Look at me, Elizabeth." She looked up into his eyes, wavering. "I said I didn't want a wife and family, but I don't feel that way anymore. I promise you though, I won't push you into something you're not ready for. I'll wait as long as you need to be ready, but I'm still your friend, always. Ok?" She nodded, wiping her eyes.

He kissed her forehead and then headed for the door. "I'll be back after school."

"Ok." She watched him start to walk away and then she stopped him. "Wait." He turned, opening his arms to her. She walked into them and held on tight. "I was worried. Can you tell me before you leave town? Please, I need to know." She leaned back and looked at him, her ever present tears flooding her eyes. "Just tell me, or leave me a note. I need to know." He nodded and kissed her forehead again.

"I will."

AFTER SCHOOL

Jack came back, as promised, to walk her home from school.

"Next week, Jack. Next week I find out if I keep this job or not." He hadn't thought about that.

"What happens if they decide to get someone else?"

"Then I don't have a job again."

"I mean, will you stay? Here, in Hope Valley?"

"I don't have an answer to that." He nodded and kept silent the rest of their walk to Clara's. What if, now that she knew that he cared about her, she left because she couldn't keep this job? He was in deep with his feelings and it would break him if he lost her.

"Hi, Elizabeth," Clara greeted as they walked in. "Jack, welcome back." He nodded, distracted by his thoughts.

"Hi, Clara."

"I'm almost done with your dress. Do you want to see it?"

"Yes, I would." Elizabeth didn't see Audrey so she figured she must be sleeping. Clara walked back out with her cobalt blue dress. It was beautiful. "Oh my, Clara. This is wonderful." She could see that the waistline was going to accommodate her expanding tummy because it was flowy material that covered that area.

Jack couldn't help but imagine how Elizabeth would look in the dress. She was beautiful now in her black dress, but the blue with her eyes…

Elizabeth looked at Jack stare at the dress. Was he thinking she should not be wearing color yet?

"I'll finish it tonight, ok?"

"That's fine, thank you so much." Elizabeth looked at him. "Jack? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just need to get to the jail. I'll see you soon." He touched her elbow and walked out.

He left her wondering what was going on but he knew in his heart, he was falling in love and he couldn't do anything about it.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Elizabeth looked out the restaurant window at the jail. His light was on. "Abigail? How much longer will you be here?"

"Another hour or so."

"I need to go out for a few minutes. Can you stay here in case Audrey wakes up?"

"Sure, say hi to Jack for me," she said with a wink.

"I will."

Elizabeth walked over to the jail, second guessing it the entire way. It was late, should she be going at all? She just ignored her instinct and followed her heart. She wanted to know what was bothering him.

She took a deep breath and knocked. He opened the door. "Hi."

"Hi. I know it's late…"

It was late but he was glad she was there. "Come in." He stepped aside, letting her walk in.

"Earlier, you left kind of suddenly. I just want to make sure you are ok."

"Yes, I'm fine." He lied. He was in love with her, and he couldn't do anything about it, because he promised he would wait. She couldn't promise she would stay in town if she didn't get offered the teaching position so he might lose her. He was so conflicted and he couldn't tell her because it would seem like he was pushing.

"I can tell you have something bothering you. You can tell me."

He thought about it. "I can't."

"Let's go for a walk." She wasn't sure why she suggested it, but maybe he would talk to her as they walked.

"What about Audrey?"

"Abigail's there. Come with me, Jack." He sighed, walked to his coat rack and slipped it on, and then followed her out the door. They started walking away from town, toward the school. "It's a beautiful night." She looked up at the clear sky, full of stars.

He didn't respond, he just walked next to her. He wanted to hold her hand so badly, but again he hesitated. Friends don't walk around holding hands.

As if she read his mind, she slipped her small hand inside his, surprising him, but delighting him and confusing him at the same time. He stopped and looked at her, questioning. "Elizabeth."

She held his hand as she talked. "What is it? What's bothering you?"

"You." He pulled his hand away, seeing the hurt in her expression.

"Me? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything."

"That doesn't make sense, Jack."

"I don't know if telling you what's wrong will help this situation. It might make it worse or more complicated."

She looked into his eyes and saw his emotions. He did love her back. She loved him and he felt the same. It was complicated because they made it that way.

"It doesn't have to be complicated, Jack."

"It already is. I made you a promise and I intend to keep it, no matter how hard it is."

"I appreciate that, but don't I get a say in this too? Your promise was not to push me into something I'm not ready for. What if I'm ready?"

"Are you? I don't know if I'm ready. I know how I feel but I also know that in about a week, your future here may not be as certain as it is now. If you decide to leave…"

She would be leaving him, like Rosemary. He was struggling to protect his heart. She understood completely.

"I won't leave you. I promise." She held his arm, stepping closer.

"How can you promise that? If you can't teach, then what?"

"I will find something else. All I know is I'm afraid of the same thing you are."

He turned and stared off in the distance. "What's that?"

"Losing the people we care about."

"I do care about you."

"I know." She stepped closer and took his hands in hers.

He couldn't think of anything else but how it might feel to kiss her. Her soft, warm lips were within reach. She was so close and she smelled so good. She looked like she wanted him to, but he was rusty at reading women.

He touched her cheek and watched her close her eyes and smile. She opened them again and stared at his lips, asking him. He bent down and grazed his lips across hers first and then he cradled her face in his hands and kissed her again, making her feel dizzy.

She pulled back, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Was that ok? I thought you wanted it too."

"It was fine. I did want it. I do." She wiped the tear from her cheek.

"Then why the tears?"

"I haven't ever kissed anyone other than Charlie. It was new for me."

"I guess we're even, then."

"How do you mean?"

"I've never kissed a pregnant woman before." He winked and smiled, waiting for a reaction. She smiled and shook her head. "It's good to see you smile." He kissed her cheek and then took her hand, leading her back toward town.

He walked her back to the restaurant knowing how late it was, even though he would have rather walked around with her all night.

"Thank you for walking me back."

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow?" She nodded, kissing his cheek.

She watched him walk away and then opened the door to the parlor. Abigail was sitting at the table, drinking tea. "Did you have a nice chat?"

"Yes, actually. Thank you for staying. I appreciate it."

"Elizabeth, he's a good man."

"He is."

"He's been hurt before and with the decision about your job next week.."

"Abigail, we don't know each other well and you don't know if I can be trusted, but I can tell you what I told him. I won't leave him. I'm staying, no matter what happens."

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry if I offended you, but I'm protective of him."

"You didn't. It's fine Abigail. You might as well know, even though I haven't told him yet, I love him. I don't know how it happened, so soon after Charlie, but it did."

"You can't always predict such things. Love is tricky and sometimes hard, but always worth it."

THE NEXT FRIDAY

Elizabeth was nervous. School was over for the week but any moment, the school board would be showing up to either offer her the job of permanent teacher of Hope Valley, or to say they were going with someone else. She was grateful that at least Mayor Avery was on the school board so she had one friendly face in the room. She wished Jack would be there, but there wasn't any reason for him to be. He wasn't on the board and there wasn't a need for the Constable to be present.

However, when she heard the door open, instead of the school board, there he was in his uniform, looking every bit the handsome, distinguished, important man that he was.

"Hey, I didn't expect you to show up until later."

"I know, but I wanted to be here."

She smiled at him, eyeing his uniform. "Expecting someone to cause trouble?"

"Nope, just wanted you to know that I'm here."

"I know you are. I just figured you might be too busy with your own work to come."

"This is important to you and you are important to me, so it makes sense that I come."

"I agree. I was hoping you would be here. I'm so nervous." She fingered her necklace, like she always did when nervous.

He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms for a moment. "No matter what happens, I'm here for you and you have friends here."

"Thank you, Jack." He kissed her forehead and stepped back, his arms instantly feeling empty.

The door opened and the school board walked in, followed by Clara, Abigail, Dottie, Florence, Ned Yost and Audrey and Matthew. She looked at all of them and smiled, feeling loved instead of nervous. Jack sat in the front pew, Audrey on his lap.

Mayor Avery stood up front waiting for everyone to settle. "Mrs. Kensington, the school board has a concern that they want to discuss with you."

"Of course. What is it?"

"They are concerned that if they offer you the job permanently, that when the term is up, in the summer, that you won't have an interest in teaching anymore."

"If you offer me the job, I will teach as long as I am able."

"That's what we mean, ma'am." An elderly man, Christopher Peters, the man who used to run the mercantile before Ned Yost, spoke up.

"I don't understand."

"Mrs. Kensington? Aren't you….with child?" Mr. Peters whispered, as if trying to keep a secret.

"Yes, but I assure you I will teach as long as I can until I have the baby and then when the term starts in the fall, as well." Murmurs filled the room. "I just ask that you give me a shot. I've loved teaching these children and I've worked hard, and I'm not stopping now. Please, let me do this."

"Give us a moment, Mrs. Kensington." She nodded and sat down next to Jack, grabbing his hand. She wanted the job and she knew she could handle almost anything, especially with everyone pulling for her. He squeezed her hand and smiled at her, all the while running his fingers through Audrey's hair as she dozed against his chest.

They waited five minutes and then Bill stood up, looking directly at her. "Mrs. Kensington. We are offering you the position of teacher in Hope Valley. Should you accept, we will provide a substitute teacher starting mid-April so that you will not overtire yourself. Is this an acceptable offer for you?"

"Yes, thank you. Thanks to all of you for your friendship and support. I won't let you down."

The excitement in the air was overwhelming. All the ones who came to support Elizabeth, hugged her and smiled, promising to help her in the near future, with whatever she would need. Elizabeth herself was barely able to believe how things were working out, with Jack, with the school, with everything.

Audrey woke up with all the noise. "Mama?" she asked with her head still on Jack's chest.

"Yes, baby?"

"What did they say?"

"I get to keep my job."

"Yay! So we can stay here? With Mr. Jack?"

Elizabeth looked at Jack and smiled. "Yes, we're staying." Audrey had become very attached to "Mr. Jack" in the past week. When he walked them home from Clara's, she either held his hand or asked him to carry her. He stayed for dinner most nights and she talked his ear off about whatever was on her mind. She asked about him first thing in the morning and hugged him goodbye every night. It was very sweet and Jack seemed to enjoy it.

"Elizabeth? Ready to go?"

"Yes, I am. Let's take a walk." He nodded, setting Audrey down.

He helped Elizabeth with her coat and they left the school.


	6. Chapter 6 - Promises

Jack walked beside Elizabeth, only their pinkies joined, because they were still in town. He carried Audrey in his other arm.

"Thank you for coming today." She let go of his pinkie and grabbed his whole hand. She didn't care if they were in town. He looked at her and smiled.

"Of course. I'm glad you're staying."

"Even if they hadn't given me the job, I wouldn't have left you."

"I couldn't have asked you to stay, if it was best for you to leave." He couldn't have. Maybe, in his mind, he still didn't believe how they felt about each other in so short a time.

She stopped walking, still holding his hand. "What's best is for me to be here, with you. I don't have any family left anywhere else."

"Don't Charlie's parents live in New York?"

"Yes they do." Jack waited for more of an explanation, but she didn't offer one. He figured if something wasn't good in the relationship between Elizabeth and Charlie's parents, she probably didn't want to talk about it in front of Audrey.

Elizabeth smiled and rubbed her small tummy. "The baby moved," she said almost whispering.

"It did? I wanna feel it Mama!"

"You can't Sweets. It's too little right now."

"Oh." Audrey looked disappointed.

"I'm sorry Audrey."

"That's ok. I can wait."

"Good girl." The resumed their walk around the outskirts of town and then headed back to the restaurant.

Abigail was just setting the table for the three of them as they walked in. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Thanks Abigail. What can I help you with?" Elizabeth asked as she removed her coat.

"Nothing, just take a seat. You've been on your feet all day."

"Mama felt the baby move, Miss Abigail."

"Did she? I love that feeling." She stared into space for a moment remembering Peter and Matthew's pregnancies.

"Mama says it's too little right now for me to feel."

"She's right. Not too long and you will though."

Abigail set their food on the table and went out to finish her work in the dining room. The dinner crowd was about to hit and as always, she would be busy.

Audrey climbed into her chair at the table and stared at Jack. "Mr. Jack?"

"Yes, Audrey?"

"I love you." He smiled and stared back at her for a moment, his cheeks turning light pink.

"Well, you know what?" He picked her up out of her chair and set her in his lap.

"What?"

"I love you back."

"You do?"

"I do. I mean, look how cute you are. Who could resist you?" he asked, tickling her, causing her to giggle.

She laid in his arms and looked up at him. "Do you love Mama?" He figured the question was coming so why avoid it? He looked at Elizabeth, grabbed her hand and winked.

"I do, very much." Elizabeth stared back at him, tears in her eyes, and a smile on her face.

Abigail walked back in the room and watched the three of them. They certainly looked like a family and the way Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other, gave proof that they were both in deep. "Doesn't anyone feel like eating tonight?"

Elizabeth snapped out of her trance and smiled. "In a hurry tonight, Abigail?"

"I just want to get home. Bill and Matthew are waiting and.."

"Then, close early," Jack suggested.

"I can't do that. So many people come here for dinner."

"Maybe you should hire some help," Elizabeth suggested. "You certainly need it and then on nights you want to leave early, you can."

"Maybe, but that doesn't help tonight." Abigail was restless. For some reason the dinner rush tonight felt never ending and it barely started. Maybe Elizabeth was right. She could hire a girl or two to help and then when she was craving time with her family, she could take it. Now, she felt trapped. She also felt jealous of her friends and the seemingly unlimited amount of time they were able to spend together.

After they ate, Elizabeth tucked Audrey into bed and then went back downstairs to talk to Abigail and Jack. "Abigail, I can do the dishes. Go home to your family."

"Thank you, Elizabeth. I think I will." Jack was sitting at the table, sipping his tea, the same thing he did every night after dinner. She usually joined him, but decided to do the dishes instead.

Jack watched as she walked over, rolled up her sleeves and started washing the huge mound of dishes.

"I'll dry for you," he said as he stepped over next to her with a towel.

"You don't have to."

"I want to." She looked at him and smiled and realized she had the sudden urge to kiss him. She wouldn't, but she wanted to.

TWO MONTHS BEFORE, BOSTON

"Promise me, Beth."

"Charlie, why do you have to talk like this? Maybe you'll pull through. Maybe the doctors are wrong."

"You know they aren't wrong. Look at me. I can't stand up, I can't eat. I'm stuck here in this bed for the rest of my life. I need you to promise me, that you won't waste your life missing me. I want you to find someone to love…"

"No! I won't ever.."

"Beth. Sweetheart, lay here next to me." She sat on the edge of the bed and then laid down, her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, like she had for years. His heartbeat was slow, but it seemed strong. She didn't want to believe that he was leaving her.

"Don't ask me to do that, Charlie. To love someone else. I won't promise that."

"Audrey needs a father."

"She needs you. No one else can do it."

He stopped asking right then, knowing his stubborn but loving wife wouldn't agree. "I love you, Beth. More than I could ever convey to you." She fought it, but she gave in to her tears, dampening his shirt beneath her cheek.

CURRENT, HOPE VALLEY

It was like time stood still. Elizabeth had been washing the same dish for five minutes, silently. The mood in the room was different. "Elizabeth? Are you ok?"

"Um, No. I need a moment." She took his towel, dried her hands and walked over to the couch. He watched as she sat on the couch, her head in her hands, sobbing.

He gave her a moment and then, because his own heart was breaking watching her cry, he walked over and sat next to her. Not touching her, just sitting with her.

"I can't do this, Jack. I can't love you. Please, I need you to go now."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry." She walked upstairs and went to an empty room so she wouldn't wake up Audrey.

Jack finished the dishes on his own, turned the lamps down and left, hurt and completely confused. His mind told him he had just lost her, but he didn't want to accept it in his heart. He would talk to her in the morning.

His chance didn't come in the morning, though. He received a telegram stating to report back to Union City. The man he put behind bars a few weeks before had provided an alibi.

He remembered his promise to Elizabeth to tell her when he had to leave so he grabbed his paper and pen and wrote her a note in case she wouldn't see him.

Ten minutes later, dressed in his uniform, he walked into the kitchen of the restaurant. He looked at the table, expecting to see Elizabeth, hoping to see her. Only Audrey sat there, pushing her eggs around on her plate.

He walked over and knelt by her chair. "Hi, pumpkin. How are you this morning?"

"Mama's sad. Were you mean to her? She won't come downstairs."

"No of course not."

Audrey noticed his bag by the door. "Are you going away?"

"Yes, I have to go out of town again."

"Please don't go. You need to help Mama be happy again."

"I have to go. I'm sorry." He seemed to be a big disappointment to both Kensington women lately. He leaned over and kissed Audrey's forehead. "Make sure to help your Mama as much as you can, ok?"

"Mr. Jack! Please don't leave me." She threw herself into his arms, her arms wrapped around his neck. He held her tight and then stood up. Abigail had walked in the room.

"Audrey, I'll be back. I'm not leaving you, I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you back, pumpkin. Now can you do me a big favor? It's really important."

She loosened her hold on him and nodded. He dried her tears with his thumb and handed her the envelope. "Can you give this to your Mama? It's very important that she gets it."

"Yes, I will," she promised.

"Abigail, I'm concerned about Elizabeth."

"I'll take care of her. How long will you be gone?"

"A few weeks. Maybe longer." She nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Be careful." He nodded, setting Audrey down, who promptly ran upstairs.

The note from Jack didn't help Elizabeth in the least. The guilt she felt for falling in love so quickly was then overwhelmed by the realization that Jack had not deserved to be left clueless about her feelings. Now, she would apparently have to wait almost a month to apologize and make things right. She missed him already and he had just left, not twenty minutes before.

Jack rode out of town thinking of Elizabeth and what could possibly have caused her to be so upset. To say that she couldn't love him? His thoughts stayed with her for the rest of his trip, an entire month.

It was two weeks after Jack had left town and Elizabeth had never been so miserable. She missed Jack terribly, hoping he would just show up after school and walk her to Clara's to pick up Audrey. Audrey asked every day, multiple times if he was coming back that day and Elizabeth told her she didn't know.

That night, Abigail sat down with Elizabeth to chat. She poured their tea and smiled at her friend.

"Elizabeth. How are you?"

"I've been better."

"What happened between you and Jack before he left? I left the night before and you seemed fine."

"Nothing happened."

"Audrey told Jack you were sad. Why would she think that?"

"Probably because she saw me crying."

"Elizabeth you love him. You told me that."

"I do. I told Charlie I wouldn't, Abigail. I told him I would never want anyone else."

"Did he tell you that's what he wanted?"

"No, he wanted me to promise to find someone else, for me and Audrey. I told him no. I don't want to love someone if it means forgetting him." The tears were falling fast down her cheeks.

"Elizabeth, that baby you are carrying will ensure that you don't forget him, not to mention Audrey."

"I think it's too soon. How did I fall for him so fast? This wasn't supposed to happen."

"He wanted you to be happy and he wanted you to love and be loved. You found it in Jack and there's nothing wrong with that. If you believe it's too soon though, then talk to Jack."

"I will. I wish he was here. I owe him an explanation for pushing him away."

Abigail walked to the table and retrieved an envelope. "This is for you. It came today."

She took the envelope thinking it was from Jack. It actually was from Charlie's parents. They were coming to town. They didn't agree with the fact that she moved so far from Boston and from them. They wanted her to move to New York with them so they could spend time with Audrey.

She was not looking forward to the visit. They didn't know she was pregnant again and that may fuel their want even more to move her to New York.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Charlie's parents are coming. They want us to move to New York with them."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I'm not moving, but they don't know about the pregnancy."

"Do you get along with them?"

"For the most part. We've never seen eye to eye completely about some things, but it's not a bad relationship."

THE NEXT WEEK

"Sweets, you need to hurry. Gramma and Pop are going to be here very soon."

"I'm done. Let's go." She put her fork down and stood up. She was so excited to see them, she could barely contain her excitement. "Mama, do you think Mr. Jack will be on the same train? I miss him."

"So do I, baby. I don't think so though."

Audrey skipped next to Elizabeth as they walked the half mile to the train depot. The train was just pulling in as they arrived. She looked down at her dress. She was wearing the dark blue dress Clara had made. She now felt extremely self conscious dressed in color and pregnant.

Audrey was watching for Pop to step down. "Pop! Yay!" She ran up to him, jumping into his arms. "I missed you. Is Mr. Jack with you? He's been gone so long."

"Who's Mr. Jack?"

"He's a Mountie. He's so nice and he loves Mama and me."

Elizabeth closed her eyes, hating what was coming next.

"Elizabeth? What's Audrey talking about?" He questioned and then gazed at her dress and her tummy.

"Gramma! I missed you!" Audrey ran over to Charlie's mother and hugged her waist.

"Hi, Audrey. Calm yourself. You're making a spectacle."

"What's a pectacle?"

Elizabeth stifled a smile and sighed. Leave it to her Mother-in-law to ruin Audrey's happiness.

"Come on Sweets. It's a long walk back and everyone must be tired from their trip." Elizabeth held her hand out and led the way to town.

Almost an hour later, after Audrey insisted on showing everyone Mama's school and Clara's, they walked in to the restaurant.

"You live in a restaurant, Elizabeth? You couldn't find anything more suitable for your, Charlie's daughter?"

"This is a perfectly fine place to live, David. It is free and Audrey and I are safe, warm, and well fed, which is what Charlie would want."

"Who's this Mr. Jack that Audrey is constantly talking about?"

"He is a Mountie here, like she said. He's been away on assignment for a few weeks and she misses him."

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"My son died four months ago and you're already seeing someone else and pregnant? Where's your…?"

"Before you say anything else, remember that Audrey is still in the room and will most likely repeat anything you say, also this baby is Charlie's, not Jack's."

Abigail walked in the room to see what the commotion was about. "Elizabeth? Is everything ok?"

"No, actually. Abigail Avery, meet David and Carol Kensington, Charlie's parents."

Elizabeth walked over to the stove and brewed herself some tea, counting to a hundred to calm herself.

A WEEK LATER

It had been the longest week in Elizabeth's life. David and Carol very obviously did not approve of a single thing Elizabeth did in any aspect of her life. How could she be teaching and taking proper care of Audrey? Why did she walk everywhere, couldn't someone drive her around? Her work day was much too long. Audrey didn't eat enough during the day. Coffee couldn't possibly be healthy for the baby.

Elizabeth had counted to one hundred at least a thousand times in the week. It had gotten so she dreaded going home.

So that day, she stayed at the school to grade papers instead of taking them home. She became lost in thought and then the door opened. She looked up and gasped. "Jack?" He was a sight for sore eyes.

He smiled and walked quickly over to her, gently pulling her into his arms. "Oh I missed you so much."

"I'm so sorry Jack. The things I said. I do love you and I just got overwhelmed. Please forgive me."

"Shhh," he said gently. "Don't worry." He put his finger under her chin and captured her lips with his. She had missed him so much and waited for his kisses again and she wasn't disappointed.

"Audrey is going to be so excited. She has asked about you every day." She leaned into his chest, welcoming his warmth and comfort.

"I missed my little pumpkin. Let's go see her," he said grabbing her hand.

"Wait there's something you need to know."

AT THE RESTAURANT

Elizabeth had filled Jack in on the visitors that he was about to meet. He smiled and assured her he was there for support.

"Hey everyone," Elizabeth said as they walked in.

"You're late, Elizabeth," David remarked.

Rather than defend herself, Elizabeth chose to get Audrey's attention. "Hey Sweets. I have a surprise." Audrey looked over at Jack.

"Mr. Jack! You're home!" She ran over and jumped in his arms, giving him a huge hug. "I missed you."

"Hi, Pumpkin. I missed you too. I think you've grown since I saw you last!"

"That's what Mama said too."

Elizabeth listened to Audrey ask Jack a million questions, not bothering to introduce him to the Kensingtons.

A few moments later, Jack took the initiative to introduce himself. "Hi, I'm Jack Thornton. David and Carol, right?"

"I see our daughter in law must have told you who we are?"

"Yes, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Constable, do you know what happened to our son?"

"Yes, sir I do. I'm sorry for your loss." Jack sat at the table, across from David.

"So, I don't understand, if you do know that our son, Elizabeth's husband, died, not even five months ago, how you think it's appropriate to enter into a relationship with her."

"Well, sir, it didn't start out as anything more than a friendship."

"If that's true, common decency would dictate that it stay that way for at least a year until the mourning period is over."

"David, that is uncalled for. Jack has done nothing to warrant you implying that he is indecent in any way. Can we please speak about this after Audrey is in bed?" Elizabeth asked.

"Just the fact that he has entered into a relationship with you is indecent."

"Audrey, let's go to Clara's." She held her hand out for Audrey to come with her. "I will be back in two minutes to continue this conversation."

"Mama, I want to stay with Mr. Jack. He just got home!"

"Pumpkin, I'll come get you in a while. I won't leave without saying goodbye, ok?"

She kissed his cheek. "Bye."

"See you soon."

Awkward silence filled the room while they waited for Elizabeth to return. Jack realized Elizabeth was not exaggerating when she had filled him in. However, he knew it must hurt them to see Elizabeth so quickly move on.

Elizabeth walked in, removed her coat and sat next to Jack. "Now, there's no reason we can't all be civil, right?" She looked at everyone to get an affirmation that they agreed. They nodded so she continued. "As Jack said, we started out intending to be friends only. We didn't know it would become more so quickly."

"What do you think Charlie would say, Elizabeth? Don't you care how he would feel?"

"Yes, David. That is always on my mind. Charlie and I spoke about this type of situation just before he passed."

"You did?"

"Yes. It was the day before he slipped into a coma." She paused to keep the tears away. Jack noticed her faltering and grabbed her hand under the table. "He asked me to promise him that I wouldn't waste my life missing him. He told me that he wanted me to find love again and that Audrey needed a father." Her eyes were stinging now, tears filling them, blurring her vision. "I told him no. I wouldn't promise because I could never do it. We needed him, no one else could take his place." Jack squeezed her hand, reminding her he was there. "I didn't want to fall in love, but I did. I didn't want to hurt you. I'm on my own, just trying to do what's best for me and Audrey and Charlie's baby. Jack is what's best and I know Charlie would agree."

The rest of the afternoon was quiet. The Kensingtons didn't say much to what Elizabeth told them.

"I'm going to go get Audrey," Jack said quietly. She nodded and refilled everyone's teacups.

Surprisingly, Carol spoke up. "I hope it wouldn't be a problem for us to see Audrey and the baby once in awhile."

"Of course, you can see them as often as you want to visit."

"Jack wouldn't have a problem with it, would he?"

"I know you don't know him well, but he would never stop you from seeing them. He is a very kind, loving man." She nodded.

"Mama! Guess what?" Audrey said as she ran in the door.

"What, sweets?"

"Mr. Jack wants to take us on a picnic, tonight, under the stars."


	7. Chapter 7 - I Love You

"You don't think it's too cold out here, Jack?"

"Don't worry, I can keep you warm." She raised her eyebrows at him, surprised at his flirtatious statement. He winked as he wrapped her fingers in his. His other hand was occupied by Audrey's tiny hand.

"This is going to be fun!" Audrey said as she walked along.

Elizabeth grabbed on to his arm, leaning on his shoulder as they walked. "I'm so glad you're home."

"Me too." He kissed her forehead.

"So…where are we going?"

"Not far."

They walked for a few more minutes and then Jack directed them to a clearing on a hill. He spread a couple blankets a few feet from where he was going to make the fire and then handed Elizabeth the basket. "I'm going to make a fire if you want to set out the food."

"Mr. Jack! There are so many stars up there. How many do you think there are?" She laid down with her head on Elizabeth's lap and pointed.

"More than we can count." He smiled at her adorable questions. "Why don't we try?" He laid down next to her, his own head on Elizabeth's lap. Elizabeth chuckled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I think there's a thousand, Mama."

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

"I want to see too. Can you guys scoot over so I can lay down?" They scooted over and Jack held out his arm so she could lay with her head on his shoulder. "That's better. Oh I bet there's more than a thousand up there, sweets."

She apparently was counting because she was silent for awhile, while Elizabeth snuggled into Jack's arms as if she belonged there. In his mind she did.

"Warm enough, Elizabeth?"

"Yeah. I am. The fire is nice." She took his hand and placed it on her tummy. "Feel that?"

"That little thump? It's kicking?"

"Yeah." She smiled, holding his hand there. "Audrey, baby come here." When they received no response, they looked at her and realized she had fallen asleep. "All that counting was exhausting, apparently."

"We should probably eat," Jack suggested. He sat up, helping Elizabeth up as well. "I brought tea. Would you like some?"

"Yes, please."

The evening was pleasant and they enjoyed themselves, learning more about each other.

"Elizabeth? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Charlie's parents. Have they always treated you like this?"

"Yeah, but since he passed, it's gotten worse. I don't know if they blame me or what, but it's so hard to be around them."

"How can they blame you for him getting sick?"

"I don't know, but I just wish things hadn't changed. I was happy and I just want him back." She noticed Jack's face when she said it, and immediately regretted her statement. "Jack, I don't mean that the way it sounded. I'm happy now, because I met you. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Its ok. I don't want you to feel that we rushed things. Do you feel that way?"

"I did at first, but now I know that being with you is what we need. What I need. Forget what I said before, because wishing for the past is pointless."

"Maybe, or maybe it just means you're not quite ready to move on yet."

She stared at him, realizing she had hurt him. Was he right? Were they rushing and was she ready to leave the past behind? She didn't know. In her heart, the man sitting next to her, was who she wanted to be with.

"Let's go home. It's getting late," Jack suggested.

"Jack, I'm sorry. Can we talk about this?"

"I don't know what else to say." He packed the basket and stood up, offering his hand to help her up.

"Thank you." She stood but he wouldn't look at her. He bent down and picked up Audrey. "You don't have to. I can carry her." He kicked dirt on the fire until it was out and then they started walking back.

He offered his arm out of politeness and concern for her safety. They walked back in silence.

When they entered the kitchen, Jack carried Audrey upstairs and tucked her in, kissing her forehead gently. He watched her for a moment, unable to stop his smile. He loved her. As far as he was concerned, she was his daughter. His little pumpkin. He wiped a tear from his cheek.

He didn't know she was watching. She walked over, knowing they shouldn't be in her bedroom together, and touched his arm. "Please, we need to talk."

"I should go. We shouldn't be up here together."

"Just one minute, please. The door is open."

He hesitated, kissed her cheek, his lips lingering, and then walked out.

For the next few days, he didn't come around. Elizabeth was trying her best to make sure Audrey was happy, but she was miserable. She screwed up and hurt him. She wasn't sure how to fix it, but she needed to try.

She looked in the mirror at her reflection and sighed. Even with the color of the dress, this one, peach, she looked drab. She thought for a moment and unwrapped her hair from its bun and then just pulled half of it back. That helped a little. Something was still off. Out of habit, she fingered Charlie's wedding ring and gasped. No wonder he thought she couldn't move forward. The habit had stopped being something she did because she missed him, months before. She felt for the clasp behind her neck. She took a deep breath, removed the necklace, and placed it in her drawer.

Lastly, she dabbed on a bit of lipstick and smiled. It was just enough. She actually felt pretty and she hoped Jack would notice that she tried.

She walked downstairs to make sure Audrey was eating and noticed she was and Jack was right next to her, making her giggle. "Mama! You look so pretty!"

"Thank you, sweets." Jack looked up from his plate and stopped chewing. She could see his eyes taking her in. She felt a blush on her cheeks at his attention. "Jack? Can we talk? On the way to school?" He nodded.

As he helped her with her coat, he was speechless. She looked wonderful and he was missing her, even though she was next to him. She pulled her hair out from under her coat, sending it cascading down her back. Her hair was beautiful. Everything about her was. This was going to be hard.

"Ready?" she asked, a slight smile on her soft, perfect lips. It was all he could do not to kiss her. He just nodded and opened the door.

As they walked she slipped her hand in the crook of his elbow.

"Jack, I haven't seen you in about three days."

"I figured it was best, it would make things easier."

"For whom?"

"Me, I guess."

"Did it?" He looked at her for a moment and then straight ahead. "Well, Audrey asked about you every day. She missed you." He nodded. "So did I. I actually miss you right now even though you're here with me."

He knew exactly how she felt, but he resolved to slow things down, to be friends and nothing more.

They walked into the school and shut the door. He, out of habit, went over to the stove to make a fire. She didn't need him to, but if it made him happy, she'd let him. She sat in the front row, glancing at the clock on her desk. Twenty minutes before the children showed up. Twenty minutes to get things back to the way things were, just a few days before.

"Should be all set. I'll see you after school."

"Jack, come here. We need to talk." She placed her hand on the seat next to her, inviting him to sit.

"There's nothing to say. I understand you aren't ready and I never should have pushed. I'm so sorry, Elizabeth."

She stood up and walked to him. "Jack look at me." She grabbed his hand. "Sweetie, you didn't push. There's nothing for you to be sorry about." She looked at his face. "I am ready to move forward. I love you."

He pulled her into his arms with a huge sigh. "Are you sure?" She nodded and went for it. She kissed him, trying to convey how much she needed him and how much she loved him. Since she felt him tighten his arms around her waist, she figured he was getting her point. A moment later, she pulled back and rested her head against his chest. "You look beautiful, Elizabeth."

"Thank you." He noticed her hair, the soft brown curls reaching halfway down her back. He noticed her peach dress that looked perfect with her complexion. She apparently had even added lipstick to the mix because she had it on before she kissed him.

"I probably should go." She stared at his mouth and chuckled. She ran her thumb over his lips to remove the lipstick that was now on him.

"It looks better on me, I think." He laughed and kissed her fingers. "Ten minutes."

"What?"

"We still have ten minutes, if you want to stay."

"I should go, but I'll see you after school, ok?

She nodded, smiling. He kissed her cheek and then left the schoolhouse.

AFTER SCHOOL

Jack came to walk her home as planned. He waited as she attempted to finish her paperwork, chatting about his day. She tried to concentrate but he was in the mood to talk, so she took the papers with her to finish later. When they walked outside, Elizabeth was surprised at how warm it was.

"Let's go this way," she said, pulling on his hand.

"Don't you need to get home?"

"Nope, Abigail and David and Carol are there. We have time." He wasn't going to argue. Any extra time he got to spend with her was welcome.

"Where are we going?"

"On a walk." She didn't have a plan, she just wanted to be with him, and so they walked. They walked a short distance out of town and came across the old Gowen house. "What's this place, Jack?"

"The old mayor, before Bill, lived there. It's been vacant for some time."

"Who owns it now?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"I was curious. I wasn't planning on living above the restaurant forever."

"No? Why? It's free."

"Yes, but soon I will have two kids and there isn't a lot of room where I am now, especially for a whole family." He had a feeling she was speaking about him.

"This is a big house, Elizabeth. It has way more room than you need."

"How many bedrooms?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe four."

"Sounds perfect. Do you think it's locked?"

"Probably, do you want to go check?"

"Yes, let's go." He couldn't say no. She was excited about it and he found it very hard to deny her anything. He was pretty sure, if she begged him to buy the house, he would.

They walked up to the house and it was locked. "Shoot. I really wanted to see it. Do you think Mayor Avery has the key?"

"Probably. Should we go ask him?"

"In a moment." She pulled him over to the window to look inside. It was a nice house. The former mayor must have had some money. "What do you think, Jack?"

"About what?" He didn't know exactly what she wanted him to say.

"The house."

"It's big. I guess Gowen did a nice job with it. He had it built to his specifications."

"Jack, could you see yourself living here?"

"Are you asking me to marry you? That's my job to ask, don't you think?" He smiled and winked at her.

"I don't think it matters who asks, but no, I wouldn't dream of taking that job away from you."

"Good."

"So, what do you think?"

"I agree with you, I think it would a perfect place for the family."

She nodded and walked up close, slipping her arms around his waist. "Our family?"

"There you go, proposing again…"

"Sorry. Let's go see Mayor Avery."

"Ok." He didn't move though. He just stared at her, his arms around her.

"It might take a while to get back to town, if we don't start walking."

"Right." He kissed her quickly and then grabbed her hand. "I love you, Elizabeth."

"I know."

When they got to Bill's office, they knocked and walked in. "Mayor Avery? Are you here?"

"Yes, one moment," he called out. He walked in a moment later with Matthew.

"Jack! You're here!" Matthew called out as he ran up to him.

"Hi, buddy."

"Hold me?"

"I don't know, you're getting so big, it might be hard to carry you," Jack teased.

"No, Mama can do it!"

"Oh, well, if she can, then I can try." He scooped the boy up, like he was lifting a feather. "I guess you aren't that heavy."

"You silly Jack." Jack tickled him, loving his giggle.

"So, Elizabeth, what can I do for you?"

"Well, Mayor…"

"I think Bill would be just fine, Elizabeth."

"Ok, Bill. Do you happen to know who owns the former Mayor's house?"

"It belongs to the town. When Mayor Gowen was put in prison, his home became the property of the town."

"Well, who would I speak with about renting it? It seems to be vacant and if I were to pay rent, the town would be making money, instead of losing it."

"You want to rent it?"

"No, Bill, actually I do. I've been meaning to move out of the jail into something more permanent."

Elizabeth wanted to say something but she didn't know what it would be. Jack didn't need a house that big. He was just one person.

"Well, Jack, I'm sure we could come up with an agreement. Why don't you have a seat."

Before he could agree, Elizabeth grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the side. "Jack? You know I wanted to live there! Why are you renting it?"

"Think about it." He stared at her, a huge smile on his face.

"So you mean, you're renting it for us?" He winked and then pulled her back to the chairs where Bill was waiting.

THAT NIGHT

Elizabeth slept better than she had since Charlie died. Jack had come to an agreement with Bill to start renting the home as soon as possible. He wanted to fix some things before Audrey and Elizabeth moved in, or that's what he said. She knew Jack well enough to know he had something more up his red uniformed sleeve than he was letting on. Either way, she was happy and their relationship was in a good place.

Jack slept in the living room/parlor area of the house that night. The rent was reasonable, thanks to knowing the Mayor personally. The furniture that was left behind by Gowen, was in good shape, just in need of cleaning.

Jack was excited to live there because Elizabeth was. There were four bedrooms and a nice kitchen and a washroom, with a very expensive claw foot tub. Gowen outdid himself with the items in the home. In one of the bedrooms, he had even put in a four poster bed, the largest Jack had ever seen. That was the bedroom he was fixing up for Elizabeth. He was going to paint the walls and get a rocking chair and a crib for her. He also wanted to consult with Audrey about her own room.

This was going to be his home too, hopefully soon. He wanted to make it as nice as he could. Tomorrow he would bring Elizabeth to see it. He could hardly wait to see her face.


	8. Chapter 8 - Home

"Jack, this house is amazing. I can't see what you would need to fix."

"Just a couple things. Nothing major, but I want it to be a surprise."

She squinted her eyes at him and then laughed. "So you're saying you don't want me snooping?"

"Kind of, yes."

"Ok, how long before I can see it?"

"Maybe a week or ten days."

"Ok, I can be patient." He walked her into the kitchen and slipped his arm around her waist.

"Is there anything that you need in here?"

"Nope. Nice table, a stove, and plenty of counter space. It's already perfect."

"Ok. Great." He kissed her temple and thought about the room. She was right. The only thing that would make it better was seeing her standing at the stove, cooking dinner for their family. He had pictured her in that same scenario a dozen times, but now since they had an actual house, it seemed more real.

"Jack? What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." She stared at him and smiled.

"Jack, over here, do you think we can put a desk? You know, for whomever might need it?" She walked over next to the window in the parlor.

"I suppose. Are you hinting at something? Because if so, I still think it's my job."

"I'm not proposing, just thinking about what would be needed. However, we both know eventually I'm probably going to get married, whether it's you or…." She loved teasing him, but it was hard to keep a straight face.

"Or whom? You better not marry anyone else."

"I don't know, if you take too long…"

"I won't." He knew she was teasing by the gleam in her eye, but he was playing along.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good." She took his hand and placed it on her swollen tummy. "What do you think we should name the baby?"

"I think it's up to you."

"I think it can be a joint decision."

"Didn't you and Charlie have names for your next child? I mean, it's his son or daughter in there." He took his hand off her tummy and leaned against the counter.

"No, he never knew I was pregnant. He died before I could tell him."

"You had to have talked about it."

"Actually we didn't. I didn't think I would have another baby. It had been so long since Audrey. I figured, like my parents and his, we would have only one."

"I still think…."

"Jack, this baby is Charlie's genetically, but in actuality, you will be the one who it knows as its father. I want us to agree on a name." He had never thought of that. He knew he wouldn't dismiss the child, of course, but he hadn't thought about being his or her father. "We don't have to talk about this now. I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable." He took her hand in his and pulled her close.

"Its just that I hadn't thought of our situation that way. That I would be a father to them. I thought of being your husband and Audrey is like my daughter, I love her so much. I just hadn't put the two together. I viewed it as Charlie's job, I guess."

She nodded and leaned into his chest, needing his arms around her. "Not anymore," she said quietly.

"Owen."

"What?"

"If it's a boy. I like Owen."

"It's a wonderful name. What if it's a girl?"

"You pick, Sweetheart." Her heart leapt at his term of endearment.

"Meredith." She looked at him to see what he thought. "What do you think?"

"Meredith Thornton? It's got a nice ring to it."

"So does Elizabeth Thornton."

He looked at her with exasperation, but a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm not proposing, I'm just saying what I was thinking." She giggled, holding her hands up in defeat.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Clara?"

"Yes, Jack?" She was followed in the room by Matthew and Audrey.

"Hi, Jack!" Matthew said.

"Hey, buddy."

"Hi, Mr. Jack!"

"Hey pumpkin." Audrey wiggled her finger at him to come down to her level, so he squatted. "What?"

She kissed his cheek and smiled. "Nothin."

"Hey, pumpkin? Can you take Matthew in and play for a bit? I need to talk to Clara."

"Ok. Come on Matthew." He watched the two run off to play.

"What can I do for you, Jack?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would be willing to do some work for me?"

"Men's clothes? I've never worked on those before, but I can try."

"No, actually, it's a surprise for Elizabeth and the baby."

"Ok, baby clothes? I can do that."

"Baby clothes and a blanket, for Elizabeth. A big blanket. Like a quilt, if possible."

"A quilt? That's a lot of work for just me. However, I have an idea."

THAT AFTERNOON, TRAIN DEPOT

"Mama, Mr. Jack came to see me at Miss Clara's today."

"He did?"

"Yep."

"That was nice of him, sweets."

"I think he has a secret."

"Why do you think that?"

"Cause he made me and Matthew go play while he talked to Miss Clara."

She smiled, wondering what that man had up his sleeve. "Could be. Guess we'll need to be patient."

"That's hard, Mama."

"Yes it is."

David and Carol walked over to wait for their train. "Well, I guess this is goodbye. It's been nice seeing you both again," David said, rather stiffly, but less gruff than usual.

"Come again soon, please. The baby is due May 20th."

"Send us a telegram when he or she comes, ok dear?" Carol was coming around. Elizabeth could tell she was still missing Charlie, but she realized nothing would bring him back, so she needed to accept things as they were.

"I will. I promise." Audrey hugged her Pop and Gramma goodbye and waved as they boarded the train.

"Ok, sweets. Let's go see if we can find what Jack's up to." She took Audrey's hand and they strolled toward the rental house.

"Elizabeth?" Jack called from behind them. She turned and smiled innocently at the handsome man on his horse.

"Good Afternoon Jack."

"You wouldn't be heading to the house would you?"

"Well, yes. But I wasn't going to go inside."

"That's good." He hopped off his horse and walked over to them. He picked Audrey up. "Hi pumpkin."

"Hi, Mr. Jack. Pop and Gramma just left on the train."

"Did they? I bet you're going to miss them."

"A little. Pop wasn't nice to Mama so I'm kinda glad he went home."

"Sweets, Pop just misses your Papa. He wasn't trying to be mean."

"I miss Papa too, but I'm not mean to you."

"Very true but I don't think you have a mean bone in your whole body, do you sweets?"

"Nope." She giggled as Jack tickled her side.

THAT NIGHT, AT THE RESTAURANT

Clara was visiting with Elizabeth and Abigail at the kitchen table when Dr. Davis walked in the room.

"Clara? May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure, Tim. We could take a walk, if you'd like."

"Yes, that would be nice." He stood at the door, ready to help with her coat. As they were headed out the door, he nodded at Elizabeth and Abigail. "Ladies, have a good evening."

Elizabeth and Abigail smiled. "Well, Clara and the doctor?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, they have had dinner in the restaurant once or twice but she really likes him. He's handsome, don't you think?"

"Well, I'm partial to Jack, but yes, he is."

"Well, I think they are a good match."

OUTSIDE THE RESTAURANT

Clara took Tim's offered arm, always grateful for his kindness. He was a gentleman and never made her feel anything but comfortable. He was serious, perhaps too serious in some people's opinion, but under that, he was sweet and caring. "Tim? Did you want to talk about something?"

"Yes, thank you for reminding me. I was wondering if…that is to say, would you like…I wanted to ask if you would like to start courting?"

"You?"

"Well, yes. I'm sorry if that wasn't clear. Yes me."

"Tim, I was teasing. I knew what you meant. I was trying to ease the tension a little bit. You seemed nervous." She squeezed his arm and smiled and then realized she hadn't answered him and he looked even more nervous. "Yes, I would love to." She saw him visibly relax, the tension melting off his shoulders. "Did you think that I would say no?"

"I don't know. I mean we talk a lot and we've had dinner but I wasn't sure."

She stopped walking and smiled. "You know, you're kinda cute when you're nervous."

"I am? Thanks. You're cute all the time." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

She turned, taking his arm again so they could continue walking. "So, when do you think we should start?"

"Um, well, I think now would be good." She smiled at him.

"Me too."

TWO WEEKS LATER

Jack went to pick up Audrey first. "Hey pumpkin. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm so excited. I can't wait until Mama sees it. She's going to give you a big kiss!"

"I hope so." He held out his hand and they walked to the schoolhouse, getting there just as the bell rang from inside. The kids ran out and Elizabeth followed, locking the door.

"Hi, Mama! Let's go see our new house."

"Yes, I'm coming, sweets." She walked down the steps, accepting Jack's protective hand. "Hey sweetie." She kissed his cheek and they started walking.

Audrey skipped ahead, trying to contain her excitement but she couldn't. "She's so excited, Elizabeth. So am I, actually. This is going to be such a good thing for you and Audrey. Having your own space and everything."

"Yeah, it will be nice." She really was happy, she just wished he were living there with them. She didn't want to say it though because he might think she was proposing again. She chuckled quietly.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

A few moments later they walked up to the house. Jack handed her the key to unlock the door and watched as she walked in after Audrey.

Elizabeth smiled as she walked in, looking around at the things Jack had accomplished. The place was clean, spotless actually. There was a desk, right where she had asked him to put one, complete with a book case next to it, begging to be filled. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along as she checked everything out. Even the fireplace looked clean, if that was possible. She couldn't wait to sit on that couch with him, by a fire, sharing about their day, and maybe a few kisses.

As they walked down the hall, he opened the door to the washroom where the claw foot tub stood, begging to be used. "Oh my, Jack…you didn't buy…?"

"No, Gowen did. Now it's yours."

"I can hardly wait to use it."

"You shouldn't lift those heavy buckets of water."

"That's why you're here." She smiled and kissed his cheek and the pulled him to the kitchen.

"Jack Thornton! Did you do this?" She gestured to the filled cupboards and icebox.

"I can't take the credit for that, no."

"Who was it?"

"My lips are sealed, but I will say that a lot of people care about you in this town, Elizabeth."

"If I don't know who it was, how can I thank them?"

"They don't want thanks. They just want you to know they care about you and Audrey." Tears filled her eyes as she looked back at the abundance they now had.

"Speaking of Audrey. I wonder where she went?"

"I bet she's in her room."

They climbed the stairs passing two bedrooms and a closet and then Jack pushed open Audrey's door. "Hey Pumpkin." Audrey was sitting on the floor next to her new doll house. He had ordered it from the mercantile figuring she'd love it. She looked up at him, crying. "Oh, what's wrong, Honey?" He walked over, sitting down next to her on the floor. "Don't you like it?"

She took a deep breath and climbed into his arms, crying against his chest. He didn't know what to do so he looked at Elizabeth for help.

After a few moments, Audrey looked up at him. He wiped her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "My Papa…he bought me one of these….and he used to play with me…and now he can't anymore….and I miss him."

"Pumpkin? I'm sorry I made you sad. I wanted you to be happy."

"I'm happy too. You make me laugh and you love me and Mama. Thank you for the dolly house."

"You're welcome."

"Did you show Mama yet? Did she give you a big kiss?"

"No, not yet." He laughed and hugged her closer. "I love you, Pumpkin."

She kissed his cheek and smiled and then went over to play with her new dolly house, as she called it.

Elizabeth and Jack stood up and left the room. "A big kiss, hmmm? Why would she think I would give you one of those? Does she know what's in my room, Jack?"

"Yes, she helped."

"How did you get her to keep a secret? She has never been able to before."

"That is my secret, Sweetheart. Now are you ready?"

"I've been ready for two weeks."

"Let's go then." He took her hand and led her to her bedroom door. "Open." She smiled and then turned the knob.

"Oh my!" She looked at everything all at once. The huge four poster bed with a gorgeous quilt, she could only assume was another gift. On each nightstand, a new lamp. The crib and rocking chair were perfect and very much needed. Two large rugs and a large dresser that matched the bed along with a mirror, were on the opposite wall. "Jack, I don't remember these curtains and this quilt before."

"They were gifts. What do you think?"

She walked up to him and gave him a huge hug. "I think, Audrey was right."

"About what?"

"That you deserve a big kiss, Jack Thornton." She moved her arms around his neck and started to lean forward but he stopped her.

"Its not that I don't want a big kiss, but there's one more thing and then you can kiss me."

"Ok. What's that?"

"Top drawer of the dresser." She walked over, opened the drawer, and gasped.


	9. Chapter 9 - Surprises

She put her hand in the drawer and removed the small black box. She fought the tears that had immediately filled her eyes the second she realized what was about to happen. He walked over and kissed her softly.

"Elizabeth, I love you, with all of my heart. I fought it at first and then I realized how badly I needed you and I couldn't fight it anymore. Sweetheart, you are amazing and strong and you're a wonderful Mother and you deserve to be happy after what you've been through. If you say yes to me, I will try so hard to make sure that you are." He kissed her forehead, resting his lips there for a moment. "Will you be my wife?"

"Yes. Of course I will." She kissed him, then, with all the love she felt in her heart. A big kiss for sure, one that left them unable to think for a moment. When she finally pulled her lips away from his, she opened the box and sighed. "Sweetie, it's beautiful." He slipped it on her finger and smiled.

"It looks good."

"Its perfect. Thank you." She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you so much."

Audrey ran in. "Did you like it Mama? Did you give him a big kiss?"

"Yes I loved it."

"She gave me a huge kiss, pumpkin. Thank you for helping me keep the secret."

"You're welcome. Did she say yes?"

"Yes, she did."

"So you will be my Daddy now, right?"

He picked her up and sat on the bed, along with Elizabeth. "Audrey, I need you to know something, ok?"

"Ok."

"I know that I will never take your Papa's place. He will always be your first Daddy. I love you and your Mama, but I don't ever want you to forget him, ok?"

"Yes, he was my first Daddy, but he isn't here anymore. I need you now."

"Then I'm yours." This time it was he who couldn't hold back the tears. Tears of joy and a little sadness for Audrey, but mostly, tears of immense love that he felt for his soon to be family.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Jack and Elizabeth decided to get married sooner, rather than later for a few reasons, not the least of which was so they could spend time alone for a week before the baby was born. Jack planned a trip to Vancouver, just a day away by train.

"Mama, I don't want you to go away."

"It won't be for long. Besides you will have so much fun staying with Matthew and Miss Abigail and Bill that you won't even miss us."

"Yes I will. Why can't you just stay here?"

"Because Jack and I need some time alone."

"But why?"

"No more questions. Tomorrow is a big day and we both need to sleep."

"Can you stay in here with me?"

"Sweets, time for sleep. Door open or closed?"

"Open," she responded with a sigh.

"Love you, baby."

"Love you, Mama."

Elizabeth walked down the stairs and over to the couch where Jack was waiting by the fire. "Hey."

"Hey. She was full of questions tonight. Why can't we stay here? Why do we need to be alone?"

"What did you tell her?" He pulled her close, dragging his fingertips lightly down her arm, causing goosebumps.

"I didn't say. She's only five. She doesn't need to know certain things just yet."

"I suppose that's true."

"It is." She leaned back into his chest and closed her eyes. She grabbed his hand lacing her fingers through his. "Tomorrow, sweetie. Are you ready?"

"Yes, very ready."

Elizabeth started to drift off but remembered she wanted to take a bath. "Sweetie?" she mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Can you heat water for my bath before you go?" She tilted her head up and kissed his chin.

"Sure." He did that a few times a week for her and for Audrey. He didn't want her lifting the heavy buckets while she was pregnant. He gently removed his arm from around her and stood up, stretching.

He added another log to the fire and then wandered to the kitchen to fill the buckets.

Elizabeth laid down on the couch and dozed, dreaming of the next day when she would become Jack's wife. She was excited but not nervous, after all, she had been married before. A few moments later she woke up, climbed the stairs to her bedroom, and changed into her robe.

She came back down and wandered into the washroom to tie her hair back so it wouldn't get wet. The tub was about half filled, so one more bucket full would probably suffice. She added some bubble bath, lavender, and stirred it with her hand. Nice and hot.

"Here's the last bucket, Elizabeth." He paused, mesmerized, never having seen her in her robe before.

"Thank you, sweetie." He dumped the bucket in and turned to kiss her goodbye.

"Love you."

"Love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. "See you tomorrow." He nodded, holding her tightly for a moment.

"Its so hard to leave you right now, Elizabeth."

"I know."

Jack kissed her once more and left, looking forward to the next day.

As Elizabeth slipped down into the hot water, she allowed it to ease her muscles and relax her. The baby kicked her hard, causing her to chuckle. "Settle down in there. Mama's trying to relax." She was six months along and feeling great, but a lot of that had to do with the fact she was young, only twenty five, and in love. Her life was certainly different than she thought it would turn out to be, but she didn't have any regrets anymore.

Tomorrow she would marry Jack and everything would be the way it should be.

THE NEXT MORNING

Elizabeth heard a knock at the door when she was upstairs helping Audrey get ready. "I can open the door, Mama."

"No, sweets. I'll get it and you put your new shoes on. Then meet me downstairs. We need to get to town."

"Ok, Mama."

Elizabeth opened the door a moment later. "Can I help you?" There was a young woman at the door, about twenty she would guess, dressed in pantaloons and a vest over her blouse.

"I was told Jack Thornton lived here. Is he here?"

"Jack will live here starting today and no he's probably in town. I'm Elizabeth, his fiancé."

"Well, I need to speak with him." She glanced down at Elizabeth's pregnant figure and raised her eyebrows.

"As I mentioned, he's probably in town. Is he expecting you, Miss…?"

"Lila Thornton. I'm his sister." They had never spoken of his family, other than his mother.

"Oh! Come in, please. We are on our way to my, our, wedding."

Audrey came down the stairs at that moment. "Mama? I'm ready, I think." Elizabeth looked down at her.

"Sweets, you look so beautiful."

"Thank you, but my new shoes hurt." Elizabeth looked down and stifled a laugh.

"Well, that's because they're on the wrong feet. You just need to switch them."

"Hi!" Audrey just noticed Lila. "I'm Audrey." She bent down and unbuckled her shoes and switched them.

"Hi, Sweet pea. I'm Lila."

"My Mama and Mr. Jack, I mean Daddy, are getting married today."

"That's what your Mama said."

"I'm sorry to have to leave, but it takes about ten minutes or so to walk to town and I need to get ready still. Will you walk with us, Lila?"

"Sure thing." As they walked, Lila stole glances at the woman and child next to her. She had no idea that her brother was getting married. She thought he was still seeing that Rosemary lady. She was glad he wasn't but this Elizabeth was quite obviously pregnant. Was the baby Jack's? If not, why in the world was he marrying someone pregnant with someone else's child?

"Lila? I assume you're here for the wedding."

"No, I'm not. I didn't know Jack was getting married or that he was not with…" She decided not to continue her statement.

"With Rosemary?"

"Yes."

"I will let Jack fill you in on her."

"Ok. So how long have you known my brother?"

"About three months or so." Lila wasn't sure about such things, but Elizabeth appeared to be more than three months pregnant. "The baby's and Audrey's father passed away about five months ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Thank you." They continued walking towards town. "So, what brings you here, if not the wedding?"

"I need to speak with Jack about that." Elizabeth nodded, extremely curious but not wanting to pry.

"Well, this is the church. You are more than welcome to stay for our wedding."

"Thank you. I think I will."

"That's good. I'm going to go get dressed now. I'll see you soon."

"Yes, I will see you."

AN HOUR LATER

Jack stood waiting at the front of the church with Pastor Hogan, while Audrey walked towards them, sprinkling dried flowers on the floor. She stopped right in front of Jack and smiled. "Hi, Daddy!"

"Hi, Pumpkin." Jack couldn't help himself. He was very happy to be her Daddy and to be the one she could count on.

Audrey stood off to the side next to Clara and Abigail who had walked up behind her.

The music changed and Jack saw her. She looked beautiful. He couldn't believe he was actually marrying her, getting married at all, actually. Rosemary had taken away his dream, but the moment he met Elizabeth, his dream came back. A bit different, but still his dream.

Elizabeth looked up at her handsome groom, grinning at her. He made her feel loved, just by looking at her. It still baffled her that she had fallen for him so fast and that he had taken a chance on her and Audrey after everything Rosemary had put him through, but she was grateful, and would try to never take him or his love for granted.

The ceremony was beautiful and simple and just what they wanted. Only a handful of people were invited, including Lila, whom Jack had yet to notice.

When it came time for the rings, Audrey was the one to give them to Jack and Elizabeth. It meant a lot to have her as part of the ceremony, part of uniting the family.

Lila watched her brother. She had assumed that he was just marrying Elizabeth because of some sense of duty, her being pregnant and all. However, the more she watched him and the way he was with Elizabeth and Audrey, she could tell there was more to it. He seemed to love them and the feeling was apparently mutual.

If only she could find someone that appreciated her like that. The only men she had met in her travels were not interested in marriage. She had to get away from the last one as fast as possible. Why couldn't she meet someone like Jack? Or her own father? They were good men. It couldn't be that difficult, could it?

"Do you, Jack, take Elizabeth, to be your wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Jack answered, placing his hand on her cheek.

"Do you, Elizabeth, take Jack, to be your husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?"

The words were so fitting for her life up until this point. "I do," she whispered, trying to hold her tears inside, but failing. Jack dried her tears and stepped closer, keeping eye contact with her, assuring her that he was there.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Elizabeth pulled him close and welcomed his kiss, celebrating a new life, a new beginning for all of them.

Lila walked up to them after they walked off the stage, nervous about what Jack might think of her showing up unannounced. She waited as everyone else congratulated them and then she spoke.

"Congratulations, both of you." Jack stared at her, almost not recognizing who she was. "Hi, Jack."

He looked at her up and down, still silent.

"Jack? Isn't it nice your sister is here?" Elizabeth asked, squeezing his hand.

"How do you know who this is?"

"She stopped by the house this morning looking for you."

"I doubt that."

"She was there."

"I'm not doubting she was there, Sweetheart, just that she wanted to see me. She hasn't contacted me in five years, or my mother, so why start now?" It didn't go unnoticed by Lila or Elizabeth that in the whole conversation, he never once spoke a word to her. "I just need a moment, ok?" He let go of Elizabeth's hand and left the church, worrying Elizabeth and Audrey.

"Mama? Where's he going? He's coming back, right?"

"Yes, of course he is, sweets. He just needs a moment to himself. He'll be back very soon."

After ten minutes and still no Jack, Elizabeth told Audrey to stay with Clara and she went to find him.

She didn't see him at first, but she walked over to the steps of the schoolhouse and found him. "Jack?"

"I'm sorry I walked off. I was so caught off guard by Lila, I just had to go think."

"Audrey was worried you weren't coming back."

"I'll go talk to her." He started to stand but she grabbed his hand and pulled him back down on the steps with her.

"In a moment." She smiled and leaned against his shoulder.

"What?" He couldn't help but smile back.

"We did it. We got married."

"Yeah. I'm so glad." He kissed her forehead and sighed.

"Is that it?"

"What?"

"A kiss on the forehead? I was hoping for more." She smiled, teasing him.

"More like this?" He leaned in and kissed her, taking his time, remembering she was his wife now and she was more important than anything that had happened in the past.

"Um, yes. Much better," she said chuckling when they parted. "Do you think you should patch things up with Lila?"

"Nothing to patch up or say to her. She left us, more importantly Mom, when she needed her most. She only thought of herself and what she wanted. She's selfish, Elizabeth. She doesn't care what her actions do or cause others to feel."

"Its been five years. Don't you think she could have changed?"

"Doubtful."

"I'm only suggesting this because I'd hate to see you upset or distracted on our trip, but I think you need to talk to her. Catch up on each other's lives."

"Why did she come back now? I don't want to spend my time with anyone but you today, and now she shows up."

"Let's go invite her to lunch at Abigail's. Then tonight, I'm all yours, as planned." She raised her eyebrows at him, waiting for him to agree.

"One hour, then we need to get home."

ONE HOUR LATER, ABIGAIL'S

"Jack, can't you just hear me out? I need your help."

"Since when? You stopped needing other people's help five years ago when you left us to "go see the world."

"I need your help now. I was seeing this man…"

"Lila. I can't help you. You are on your own." Elizabeth looked at Jack and squeezed his hand, reminding him to give her a chance. If she took all the trouble to find him, maybe she really needed his help.

He looked back at Elizabeth, stubbornness etched into his eyes and his face.

Elizabeth decided to help even if Jack refused. Lila was her family now too. "Lila, please continue your story." Jack looked back at his wife, a surprised expression on his face, and maybe a little anger.

"As I said, I was seeing this man. Typically, I can take care of myself but this man, Paul, he was very controlling and jealous. He refused to let me do anything or talk to anyone without him being there. One day, I needed to get something from the store so I went. He found me there and got angry. He dragged me out of the store by my arm and when we got far enough away from town he started hitting me."

"What?!" Jack shouted. "What's his last name?"

"Jack, why?"

"I'm going to find him. No one hits my baby sister and gets away with it!"

"Jack, I don't want you to find him. That's not why I came here. I just need a safe place to be. I'm tired of running and hiding. I've been moving around for a year to keep away from him, and I'm done. I just don't want to be scared anymore."

Jack sighed, running his fingers through his hair, thinking.

"Daddy? Can I sit on your lap, please?" Audrey asked as she came over to them.

"Yes, pumpkin." He picked her up and hugged her close to his chest. If anyone tried to hurt any woman or girl in his life, his wife or daughter or sister, he would protect them with his own life. Of course he would help Lila. "Abigail?"

She walked over to the table. "Yes, Jack?"

"Have you met my sister? This is Lila. She needs a place to stay."

"Hi, Lila. I'm Abigail Avery. I have spare rooms above this restaurant."

"That's very kind. I have no money, though."

"First month free."

"You don't have to…"

"Anything for family, and Jack and Elizabeth and Audrey and now you, are my family. First month free. What do you say?"

"Thank you. I will take it."


	10. Chapter 10 - Wanting to be Happy

Elizabeth woke up on the middle of the night, reaching for her new husband, but his place in the bed was empty, the sheets cool. She opened her eyes and sat up. "Sweetie?" He wasn't in the room so she slipped her robe on and went down the stairs. "Jack?" He looked at her from the couch where he was watching the flames dance and crackle in the fireplace.

"Hey, why aren't you asleep?" he asked as she sat next to him and snuggled up, covering herself with a blanket.

"I reached for you, but you weren't there." He moved his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, kissing her temple.

"Sorry. Let's go to bed."

"This is nice too. Want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I guess I'm still surprised Lila showed up here."

"It was really sweet of you to arrange for her to stay with Abigail."

He shrugged. "The moment she said that Paul guy hit her…"

"You wanted to protect her."

"She's never needed it before, not sure why I did that."

"Because, Jack. That's who you are. If someone you love is in danger, you'll do anything to protect them."

"I would. If it was you or Audrey…"

"I know." She kissed his cheek. "I love you, Jack Thornton."

"I love you." He looked at her, loving her so deeply it brought tears to his eyes. "Thank you for loving me, Sweetheart."

"As much as we both fought it, falling in love with you was the easiest thing I've ever done."

He reached over and placed his hand on her tummy, waiting for a kick. They waited awhile but concluded that the baby could be sleeping. "We should probably do the same thing. The train is at nine, right?" She nodded and then smiled when she felt a kick to her ribs. She moved his hand higher and waited.

"Oh! There's my boy," Jack said excitedly when he felt it.

"It could be a girl."

"It's a boy." She smiled and then accepted his help to get off the couch. He stepped close to her and touched her cheek with his fingers. "It will be nice to be alone with you for a week."

"We're alone now." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I think we should take advantage of it, don't you?"

THE NEXT MORNING

Elizabeth was trying to hurry through the packing process but Jack kept handing her more.

After he handed her yet another pair of shoes, she stopped him. "Really, Jack? I would have thought you would have been a very light packer. You know, less is more?"

"Sorry, are you out of room? We can just take another bag."

"Sweetie, we said one bag each. Now we have three. We certainly don't need a fourth. Let's just start over."

They didn't really have time to start over but she didn't want to take enough stuff for five people either.

After ten minutes of rearranging, they finally pared everything down to two bags. "Ok, let's go say goodbye to Audrey and get to the train station." Elizabeth said as she hurried down the stairs. She was grateful Jack had thought ahead and borrowed a wagon to get them to town. The more pregnant she got, the more tired she became, and it was a long walk to town and then back to the train station.

"You're pretty quiet," Jack mentioned as they drove.

"Sorry. I'm just thinking." She slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow and leaned against his shoulder.

"About what?"

"Oh, nothing. What did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing I just wanted to make sure everything was ok."

"Of course it is, I'm with you." She raised her head and kissed his cheek.

"Have you ever been to Vancouver, Elizabeth?"

"No, I haven't. Before moving here, I had never been out of the States. I grew up in Boston but I've been to New York and that's about it. Have you been to Vancouver?"

"Yes, we used to go once a year when we were kids. Dad would get time off during the summer when we were off school and they would take us."

"What did you do?"

"We went camping. Dad, being a Mountie, enjoyed it a lot more than Mom did."

"Did Lila like it?"

"Yeah, she did. She has always liked that sort of thing. She was more of a brother than a sister. She hated wearing dresses and hated having her hair in braids. You know, the normal girl stuff."

"What happened with her, Jack? Why did she leave?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, of course. She is my sister now too."

"I will explain once we get on the train. It's too long of a story for now." They pulled up to the front of the dress shop so they could go see Audrey. Elizabeth stood up to climb down, but Jack stopped her.

"Honey, be careful. I'll help you." He reached up to help her down as she sighed.

"I could have gotten down by myself."

"I don't want you to fall. I would rather help you." She had to keep reminding herself that she didn't need to be so independent anymore. She had someone who was more than willing to help and was obviously very protective of her.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Of course." He took her hand and they walked into Clara's.

"Mama! Daddy! You're here." Audrey ran up to them with her arms out.

"Hi, sweets. Were you good for Miss Abigail and Bill last night?"

"Yes, Mama."

Jack picked her up and held her for a moment. "Hi, Pumpkin. I'm going to miss you when we're away."

"Do you have to go?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"We do, but you know what? We will bring you a present when we come home, how's that?"

"A present? Like what?"

"It will be a surprise. You have to promise to be good while we are gone, though." It was a silly request because as long as he had known her, she had never been anything but good.

"Yes, I will be very good."

"That's my girl."

"Love you Daddy."

"I love you, Pumpkin."

"We really should go, Jack. Our train will be here soon." Elizabeth didn't want to break up the adorable moment between them, but they were running short on time.

Elizabeth gave her daughter another hug and kiss and they were on their way to the train station.

A DAY LATER, VANCOUVER

Elizabeth woke up as the train pulled into the station in Vancouver. Jack kissed her forehead, "Good morning, Sweetheart."

"Hi," she said with a yawn. "I cannot wait to get off this train." Her back was hurting from sitting on the hard bench all night and she just wanted to walk around. As soon as the train stopped, she stood, rubbing the knot out of her lower back. Jack stood up and massaged her shoulders.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes, I'm just tired and sore, maybe a bit stir crazy."

"I bet a hot bath would be nice, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, sounds wonderful but I'm starving and I need to use the washroom. It's hard to know what to do first."

"I would suggest the washroom," he said with a chuckle.

"Yes, I think so. This baby keeps kicking in a certain spot and it's becoming urgent that I get there. What's taking so long?" She stood on her toes, trying to see around everyone in front of her, but she wasn't quite tall enough.

"Try to think of something else."

"Any ideas?"

"What do you want to eat?"

"Meatloaf, mashed potatoes with butter, Apple pie. Abigail's warm, flaky, buttery biscuits."

"Wow, you are hungry. Sure there's only one baby in there?"

She elbowed him in the ribs. "Very funny. You asked." The line was finally moving but still not fast enough. "Ok, let's see. The last thing you told me about Lila was that right after your Dad died, she left to travel, leaving your Mom alone."

"Yes. I had gone to the academy and she left my Mom a note, leaving in the middle of the night. She said she felt trapped in the house and she needed to explore the world. I just don't get it. She was fifteen. Why would a fifteen year old girl decide to travel by herself without a plan or money?"

"Did she have a boyfriend?"

"I don't know. If she did, that's an even worse reason to leave. She should have stayed with my Mom. It wasn't fair to leave right then."

"Maybe she was jealous?"

"Of what?"

"You."

"Me? That doesn't make any sense." Elizabeth could tell he didn't want to talk about it anymore, so she decided to drop the subject.

Five minutes later, they finally stepped off the train with their bags and rushed into the depot to use the washroom. As Jack waited he thought about what Elizabeth had said. Could she have been jealous of him? Maybe that he got to leave the house, when she was the one who wanted to?

BACK IN HOPE VALLEY

Clara was working on a new dress for herself, something she rarely allowed herself the luxury of having. Normally, she was so busy, she didn't have time to think about it, but she was wanting to look her best for Tim. He asked her to dinner at his home on Monday night, so she had two days to finish it. The dress was green, complimenting her eyes and dark hair and the style was modest, yet had a certain flair that she hoped would catch his attention.

Tim Davis was a kind, thoughtful man, but he seemed to need some encouragement in the courting aspect of their relationship. She knew he cared about her, but he had yet to give her any affection, aside from kissing her cheek, or offering his arm. She wasn't asking for a lot, just maybe some sign that he was on the same page.

AT ABIGAIL'S RESTAURANT

Abigail was completely amazed at Lila Thornton's talents. She could cook, very well, and she was good as a waitress and good with numbers. Abigail heard from Lila, herself, that she could shoot a gun better than her brother and ride a horse better than any man. What couldn't she do?

"Lila, can you sew?"

"No ma'am. Mama tried to teach me but, I have no patience for pushing a needle through some fabric for hours when I could be riding my horse."

"I'm going to go to Clara's and check on Matthew and Audrey."

"Yes ma'am. I got it covered." She went to the stove to dish up some stew for a customer waiting in the dining room.

IN VANCOUVER

Elizabeth slowly swayed with her husband to the music, enjoying the smell of his aftershave. She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. As much as she fought it, the dancing took her back to Boston again, her last anniversary with Charlie.

BOSTON, NINE MONTHS BEFORE

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked as they climbed into the automobile.

"Out. It's a surprise. No hints."

"Come on, Charlie. Just a small one."

"Nope. I can guarantee you will love it though."

"Do you think Audrey will be ok with the babysitter? She hasn't stayed with her before and I'm a bit nervous."

"She will be just fine. We will only be gone overnight. She will be sleeping most of the time we're gone anyway." Charlie moved his arm around her shoulders, reassuring her. "I'm going to do my best to keep your mind on me, not Audrey. Just for tonight."

Ten minutes later, the driver pulled up in front of the restaurant, hopping out to open the door for them.

"Charlie, this is wonderful. Thank you for bringing me here." She took his hand as they walked into the room.

"Only the best for you, Hon." He kissed her temple.

As soon as they were seated, Charlie pulled her to the side.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Dancing with you."

"No one else is dancing. They're all watching us." She glanced around at the other couples, seated at their tables.

"I don't mind. I'm sure they're all thinking how beautiful you are. I know that's what I'm thinking."

"That's very sweet. Happy Anniversary, Charlie."

"Happy Anniversary, Sweets."

PRESENT DAY, VANCOUVER

Elizabeth leaned against Jack so he wouldn't see her tears. She didn't want to have to explain why she was crying. The last thing she wanted was to hurt him or cause a disagreement on their honeymoon.

The song ended, much too quickly, and he led her back to their table.

He knew she was hiding tears. He thought it could just be hormones, but he guessed that something else was on her mind. "Honey? What's wrong? Don't blame it on hormones." He squeezed her hand.

She shook her head, wiping her eyes again. "Let's just enjoy the meal." He looked at his menu, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"What are you hungry for?"

"I'm not really."

"You were starving not two hours ago. You should try to eat something."

"Can we just go back to the room? Get room service? I really don't feel like being out." She wiped her eyes and looked away from him.

He was disappointed but he didn't want her to be uncomfortable and she was more likely to talk to him in the room, than out in public. He stood up, offering his hand and they walked back to the room.

She noticed he hadn't spoken since they left the dining room. "Are you mad?"

"Of course not. I just wish you would tell me why you were crying." He untied his tie and removed his shoes.

"I don't want to hurt you or cause an argument, Jack."

"Honey, I'm your husband. You can tell me anything." She looked at him, still hesitant.

She knew the second she said the name Charlie, he would get mad or worse, stop talking or leave.

He didn't know how to convince her so he just held her, hoping she would open up. They were supposed to be enjoying their time alone and instead she was upset. "You know I love you, Elizabeth?"

"I know. I love you too, so much. I hope you never forget that, no matter what." That statement, "no matter what", made Jack nervous. Why did she say that?

"Ok, please tell me what's going on. Are you leaving me?"

"What? Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. You are crying and you won't tell me why. You told me you didn't want to hurt me or cause an argument and then you say not to forget you love me, no matter what. I'm a bit worried."

She thought about it and he was right. It sounded really bad. "I'm sorry, Jack. You don't need to be worried." She grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the bed next to her. "The reason I was crying was because dancing with you, made me miss Charlie."

"You used to go dancing?"

"Not often, just on our last anniversary. Little things that happen cause me to remember things in the past. I try to not think about them, but it's hard. I'm so sorry if I hurt you, Jack."

"You didn't hurt me. I totally understand why you would think about him. You were married a long time and you loved him very much. It will get easier, I promise." She was so relieved. She had been so worried about telling him. "I meant what I told Audrey. I don't want you to forget Charlie. I'm not here to take his place."

"I just feel like I need to move forward and then old memories come back." She covered her face with her hands, wanting to stop her tears. She wanted to be happy so badly. He pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back.

"Its ok, Elizabeth. Give yourself time. I'm not going anywhere."


	11. Chapter 11 - Getting Settled

It was Monday night, finally. It felt like it had taken forever to come, in Clara's mind. She turned to the side and the back, making sure the dress was the way she wanted it. It was. Her hair, on the other hand, always giving her problems.

She sighed, deciding it was as good as it would get, and then walked out the door.

"Tim! Oh you surprised me. I thought I was meeting you at your house."

"I decided I would walk with you. Is that ok?"

"Yes, of course." He offered his hand, which she gladly took, and then they walked together.

"You look beautiful tonight, Clara."

"Thank you. You look very handsome in your suit." He looked at her and smiled.

After ten minutes, they arrived at his home. She had never been inside, but the outside was nice. It was a small house, just right for one person or maybe two, she thought to herself.

He opened the door, allowing her to enter first. He flipped on a lamp and the room lit up. It was very plainly decorated, no pictures or paintings on the wall. The curtains were a plain cream color, matching the rug by the fireplace. There was a small couch and one arm chair and just the one lamp.

He saw her looking at his home. "I know, it leaves a lot to be desired."

"No, no. That's not what I was thinking. I didn't know what to expect, I guess."

"Well, my mother visited last year and she said my home was sorely in need of a woman's touch. I haven't really had a woman in my life in a long time, except her, until now."

She smiled at him. "What are you saying, Tim?"

"Just that I hope at some time in the future, hopefully the near future, you may want to add some things to make it more inviting." He was so nervous and she found it completely charming.

"I think that would be nice. In the future." She stepped close to him, placing her hand on his arm.

He gazed into her blue eyes, and then, quite surprisingly, he leaned down and kissed her. She was so surprised, in fact, that she didn't enjoy it because it was over so fast. "Tim…."

"I'm sorry, was that too soon?…I thought maybe we were ready for that but I guess…"

"Tim, it surprised me. That's all. Why don't we try again and I promise to be ready."

"Again?" He grew nervous again. She smiled and stepped toward him.

"Just relax," she whispered as she touched his face, gently. She pressed her lips to his, keeping them there, until she felt him relax and slip his arms around her waist. "See, nothing to be nervous about," she said quietly as she stepped back a few seconds later.

"No, I suppose not." He smiled again and then led her to the kitchen.

VANCOUVER, NEXT MORNING

Jack woke up, his arms empty. "Elizabeth?"

He heard humming in the bathroom and moving water, so he figured she was taking a bath. Hopefully in the lavender bubble bath she liked so much.

A few moments later, the door opened and she walked in. His wife. His beautiful wife with her hair wet, bare legs and feet, in a towel that, because of her rounded tummy, barely covered her. He grinned at her. "Hey."

"Hey," she said, kneeling down, looking for something in her bag.

"What are you looking for, Honey?"

"My lotion. Have you seen it?"

"No, maybe you left it at home?"

"I thought I packed it." She continued to look for awhile, while Jack watched.

"You smell really good already. Maybe you don't need it."

"Its not just so I smell good. It makes my skin soft."

"Come here, Mrs. Thornton," he said, holding his hand out. She stood up and then walked over to sit beside him. He ran his fingers down her arm, from her shoulder to her fingers, his gaze never leaving her flawless skin. "Just as I thought."

"What?"

"You don't need that lotion. Your skin is perfectly soft without it." He leaned forward, kissing her collarbone, and then nuzzling her neck, driving her crazy.

"I really thought I packed it." She stood up, apparently still distracted by her missing lotion and not his attention.

"Hey," he said, grabbing her hand.

"Hey." She said, suddenly focusing on him. She smiled, sitting back down.

"Forget about the lotion," he suggested.

"Ok. What do you want to do today, husband?"

"Stay in bed all day, with you, wife." He pulled her down next to him and kissed her gently.

"Sounds perfect."

BACK IN HOPE VALLEY

Lila heard voices below her. She was awake, staring at the ceiling of her room at Abigail's. She needed to get up, but she didn't feel like facing anyone.

Some days she just wished her life was different. She wished Jack had never left the family to become a Mountie. She wished that she had never left the family to "see the world." She wondered if her mother had ever received the letters she had sent in the past few years. She couldn't have written back to her, because she was moving around so much, but she regretted not being with her when she passed. A girl needs her Ma, even though she tried to convince herself, and everyone else, that she felt differently.

Now, she was in Hope Valley, safe from danger, she hoped, and she had found her brother. She wanted to make things better between them. She wanted to be friends with Elizabeth and be Audrey's favorite Auntie. The poor child had been through the ringer and she wanted to be another constant in her life. Would Jack let her? Elizabeth seemed to be someone that would talk Jack into things if she believed them to be important, so there was a good chance.

This was Lila's chance to make a difference, to be someone her Ma would be proud of, someone Jack would be proud of. Now she just had to make sure she didn't screw it up.

Lila heard a knock at her door. "Come in," she said, sitting up.

"Hi!" a very energetic Audrey said as she bounced onto the bed.

"Hi, sweet pea."

"Miss Abigail wanted me to see if you would help her with breakfast. There's a lot of people down there!"

"Yep..I'll be down in five."

"Ok." Audrey stayed perched on the bed, looking at her.

"Something else?"

"I'm glad you're my Auntie. I've never had one before."

"I'm glad too, sweet pea." Audrey threw her arms around Lila's neck. Lila was not used to affection, especially from a kid, but she supposed she would get used to it. "Ok, now git. I need to get dressed."

"Ok!" She smiled and left the room giggling as Lila chased her out.

CLARA'S SHOP

She heard the bell jingle. "One moment!" she yelled. When she walked out she was surprised to see Tim in her parlor. "Good morning. No patients this morning, doc?" she teased.

"Not for a while." He smiled as she walked closer. "I hope I'm not keeping you from your work."

"No, but I can take a break if it means spending time with you." He kissed her cheek and smiled again. "So what brings you here, Tim?"

"I just wanted to tell you I had a nice time last night."

"So did I."

"I was hoping you'd consider going on a picnic with me, tonight?"

"I'd love to."

"Great. I'll come by about seven o'clock?"

"I'll be ready." He squeezed her hand and then walked out.

A picnic at night did sound perfect. He seemed much more at ease after their time together the night before. He also seemed more affectionate. Apparently they had just needed to break the ice.

VANCOUVER

Elizabeth was asleep, her head on Jack's chest, her arm draped across his waist. Jack was awake, however, thinking, stewing. He didn't want to think about Lila on his honeymoon, but she kept popping into his head.

Why did she come back now? She had taken care of herself, as far as he knew, for years. She didn't need him for that. Maybe she was hiding from Paul, but he figured there was more to her story and he needed to know what it was.

He turned his head, kissed his new wife's forehead and pulled her closer. Her long, dark hair was dry now, and full of beautiful, shiny curls. She smelled amazing. Her smooth, soft skin, begging to be touched. He didn't want to wake her though, so he just watched her sleep.

A few minutes later she sighed, and then opened her eyes. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hi, Honey." He leaned over and kissed her. "You awake?"

"Yeah." She smiled and kissed him back and then closed her eyes again.

"Do you want to go out for dinner?"

"Oh, yeah. We probably should emerge from the room," she said with a laugh.

"I need to take a bath. I'll do that while you get ready, ok?"

"Sure." She sighed again, and then snuggled further into his chest, not intending to let him go anywhere.

"Nevermind. Let's just have food sent up."

"Good, I didn't want to leave anyway," she admitted.

The rest of their week was spent in the room as well, just enjoying the short amount of time they had left alone. Saturday morning, they packed their things and caught the train back to Hope Valley, their families and pasts not entering their minds nearly as much and with what seemed like permanent smiles on their faces.

Sunday morning, they woke up to the train pulling in to Hope Valley. Elizabeth smiled and waved at Audrey and Lila, waiting on the platform. She hadn't realized how much she missed her daughter until just then. Tears filled her eyes and she couldn't wait to get off the train. "Jack, I missed her so much," she whispered, grabbing his arm as they stood.

"I know, me too." He followed her off the train a few minutes later and watched as she opened her arms and lifted Audrey off the ground.

"Mama! I missed you so much."

"Me too, sweets. Me too."

Jack and Lila stood silently, side by side and then Lila decided to speak.. "Jack, I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you."

"I hope we can get some time to talk. I really want us to get some things out in the open."

"I don't know, Lila."

"Please, Jack. I'm your sister. Give me a shot."

"Daddy?" Audrey said, reaching her arms up, stopping their conversation.

"Hi, pumpkin! I missed you."

"Me too!"

"Ready to go home?"

"Yes, Daddy, but can Auntie come too? I want to show her my room and the dolly house you gave me."

He couldn't say no to his daughter. "Ask her."

Audrey looked at her and smiled. "Auntie? Wanna come to our house?"

"Sure thing, sweet pea."

"Yay! Let's go." Jack sat her down and she walked off, hand in hand with Auntie toward their house.

Jack walked back to Elizabeth who was sitting on a bench with their two bags. "I guess Lila's coming over."

"I heard." She took his hand. "You ok with that?"

"I can't say no to Audrey."

"That can be a dangerous thing, but in this case, I think it's good. You and Lila need time to talk."

"I can't see how talking about hurtful things will help."

"You made me talk about missing Charlie, which could have hurt you. Now, I think it brought us closer, don't you?"

"Yeah, it did."

"Come on, sweetie. Let's go home."

AFTER DINNER

"Jack, Honey? Can you please get a bath started for Audrey?" Elizabeth called up the stairs.

She went back to her dishes and chatting with her lovely sister in law. She really found her pleasant and easy to talk with. However, it seemed like Lila was holding back for some reason.

Jack walked in the room with the buckets for the bath. After about twenty minutes, the water was poured in the tub and Jack walked in the kitchen. "Ok, Audrey's bath is ready."

Elizabeth walked over and kissed him. "Thank you. I'm going to go handle Audrey."

"I can do it, Elizabeth."

"Nope. You stay here and talk to Lila. I made coffee." He looked uncomfortable. "Just say what's in your heart." That was the problem for him. Lila had been gone so long and had broken his mother's heart, and his to some extent. He didn't know what he felt anymore, besides betrayed and hurt.

He watched Elizabeth leave the room and then poured two cups of coffee, setting one down by his sister.

He didn't know where to start, so he kept silent.

"Jack, I know this is hard. I just want to talk."

"Go ahead."

"Ok. I know that it hurt you when I left."

"Forget about me! It hurt Ma more. You broke her heart, Lila."

"You don't think it hurt her when you left, Jack?"

"I was leaving to become a Mountie, to make her and Pa proud. Why did you leave?"

"Look, I admit I didn't have the best reason for leaving, or any at all for that matter but I can't take back what I did."

"You broke her heart."

"You already said that."

"Fine, what about mine?"

"I doubt you even cared."

"That's not true. You were my kid sister. We played constantly, went fishing, baseball. You were my best friend, Lila."

"Then you left me, Jack. You left me all alone." A stray tear fell down her cheek.

He didn't know what to say. She had broken his heart, but it appeared he had done the same to her.

She stood up and walked out the door. "Lila, wait!" Jack called as he ran after her, stopping her on the porch. "Please! I didn't know. No one told me you were hurting. Ma didn't tell me."

"It doesn't matter anymore." She turned away, hiding her tear stained face.

"Yes it does. We were both hurt and neither of us knew it." He turned her around, his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me." She nodded, wiping her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I left Ma. You were gone and I had lost my best friend. I didn't want to be stuck at home. I was selfish. I regret it everyday that I wasn't with her when she died."

"John was with her," Jack revealed.

"John? Who's John?"

"Ma met him about a year before she died. They loved each other, but remained just friends until she passed. She didn't feel right marrying anyone after Pa."

"So she wasn't alone. Thank goodness." She looked at her brother, tears in his eyes, but he was calm.

"Forgive me Jack? For hurting you and Ma?"

"Of course." He hugged her then, but realized how uncomfortable she was. Her arms were down by her sides instead of hugging him back. He stepped back and smiled.

"I'm going to go now. It's your first night with your family. Thank you for having me over."

"I'll see you tomorrow, squirt?" he asked, using his childhood nickname for her.

"Of course." She smiled and then walked down the stairs.

UPSTAIRS

"Mama, where's Daddy?"

"He's talking to Lila."

"Oh. I like her. I never had an auntie before."

"I like her too, sweets." She rinsed the soap from her hair and smiled. "I missed you, Audrey."

"I missed you too, Mama. Thank you for the dolly."

"Your Daddy bought it. He said she looked just like his pumpkin so he had to buy it."

"Can Daddy tuck me in?" She helped her out of the tub and wrapped her in a warm towel.

"If he is done talking to Lila. Let's go get your nightgown on."

Jack walked up the stairs and into Audrey's room just as she was climbing under the covers. "Hi Daddy. Can you tuck me in, please?"

"Since you asked so nicely, sure."

Elizabeth watched him, to see if she could gather anything about how his conversation with Lila had gone. He wasn't giving anything away. He sat down next to Audrey and wrapped his arm around her. "Thank you for my present, Daddy."

"You're welcome, Pumpkin."

Audrey asked Jack to tell her a story, so he obliged and then tucked her tight under the covers, kissing her goodnight.

LATER

"Here's your tea, Honey."

"Thank you, sweetie," Elizabeth said as he handed her the cup.

He slid under the covers and immediately put his hands on her tummy. "I changed my mind about his name, Elizabeth."

"Oh yeah? What did you change it to?"

"Oliver."

"Ok, that's a nice name too."

"You liked Owen better?"

"Either one is just fine." She sipped quietly on her tea for the next few minutes as Jack dozed on her shoulder, his hand on her tummy.

"Jack?" she whispered.

"Hm?"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Tell what?"

"What happened with Lila?"

"Can we talk tomorrow? I didn't sleep much on the train and I'm exhausted."

"Sure." She was tired too but still curious. He was starting to snore quietly against her neck so she reached to shut off the lamp and slipped farther under the covers to go to sleep too.

THE NEXT MORNING

It was Sunday so Jack decided to make breakfast. He knew Elizabeth would do it most days, but he thought he could do it on the weekends, giving her a few days off.

He set the table, paying extra attention to details that he had never cared about before, like the placement of the glasses and silverware, or a folded napkin next to the plate, and two candles at the center of the table.

"Daddy? Whatcha doin?" Audrey asked as she ran into the room.

"Making breakfast. Hungry pumpkin?"

"Yes, and it smells so good." She stood next to him at the stove, barely able to see over the top. "Can I help?"

He picked her up and sat her on the counter, kissing her cheek. He handed her a bowl and cracked some eggs into it, and then handed her a fork. "Why don't you stir the eggs?"

"K." She smiled as she stirred, apparently feeling important with her new job. Next, Jack poured a little milk in the bowl and added pepper.

Audrey sat on the counter and watched him as he cooked, happy to help her Daddy make their meal.

Jack decided that Audrey could help him make breakfast every weekend. It would be something special they could do together. "Hey, pumpkin?"

"Yes, Daddy?"

"The food is done. Why don't you go wake Mama?"

"Ok!" He helped her down and chuckled as she scampered off, bare feet slapping against the floor, tight, dark curls, bouncing. He loved her so much and he was grateful to be her Daddy. His eyes misted as he thought about his new life and how much he would have missed out on if he had insisted on never being with another woman.

"Good thing I came to my senses," he muttered to himself.

A few moments later, Audrey bounced back in and climbed up into the chair she apparently claimed as her own. "Mama says she'll be right down."

"Thank you, Sweetie."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?" He sat down next to her and smiled.

"You gotta work today?"

"Yes, I work everyday."

"We gonna go to church?"

"Of course we are, sweets," Elizabeth answered as she walked into the room. Jack was a sporadic churchgoer, at best, but he would do his rounds and meet them there if it was important to his family.

"Morning, Sweetheart," Elizabeth said, leaning down to kiss Jack. "Thank you for making breakfast."

"My pleasure, Elizabeth." They joined hands and prayed and then ate their meal.

Elizabeth watched Jack as they ate, chatting with Audrey and chuckling when she said something silly, very obviously a happy man. He glanced at her and grinned and then went back to his meal. She squeezed his hand and then leaned over and kissed him again.

"What was that for?"

"I love you, that's all."

"I love you back."

They all looked up as they heard pounding on the door and then Lila burst in.

"Jack! I need you!"


	12. Chapter 12 - Protect me

"Lila? What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked, concerned for her sister in law.

"He's here! Please, you have to help me, Jack."

"Who's here?" Jack asked, jumping out of his chair.

"Paul! That horrible man found me and I don't know how. Please!"

"Where is he right now?"

"I saw him getting off his horse by the saloon. I ran here as soon as I saw him, Jack."

"Did he see you?"

"I don't think so, I don't know." She nervously paced, checking outside through the window.

Jack ran upstairs to grab his gun from the safe and then ran back down. "Elizabeth, Lila, Audrey, I need you to listen to me. You stay in this house and lock the door behind me. Don't go outside and don't open the door to anyone. Understand?" He looked at them, a serious, no-nonsense expression on his face.

All three nodded. He kissed Elizabeth and Audrey and touched Lila's shoulder. "Don't worry, squirt. I'll keep you safe." She nodded, wringing her hands as she watched him leave.

She would never forgive herself if something happened to her brother. She needed him and his family needed him. Why did trouble seem to find her wherever she went?

Jack rode into town to try to find the guy. Lila had given him a description so he knew what he was looking for. Tall, thin build, brown hair tied back in a ponytail, black horse, light colored hat. The ponytail alone would set him apart from everyone else in Hope Valley.

Jack honestly didn't know what he was planning on doing. Yes, the jerk had beat his sister in the past, and if he ever did it again, he wouldn't hesitate to arrest him, but at this point, the man hadn't done anything to warrant his involvement. He just wanted to find him so he could keep an eye on him.

Jack tied his horse outside the saloon and walked in. He didn't have his red serge on so that he wouldn't draw attention to himself. He didn't know what Paul knew of Lila's family, but if he knew that her brother was a Mountie, he might get spooked.

He looked toward the bar and saw him, nursing a beer.

CLARA'S SHOP

She took one last look in the mirror and rushed into the front room when she heard Tim knock.

"Good morning, Tim," she said smiling as she opened the door.

"Morning, Clara," he said as he shyly kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful this morning."

"Thank you." Her cheeks warmed. "Shall we go?"

He nodded and then offered his arm, then, thinking better of it, he offered his hand instead.

"Would you like to go on a picnic with me after the service?" she asked him. "I have arranged for a basket of food from the restaurant."

"Sure, that would be nice," he responded.

He knew he was shy and he had a hard time feeling comfortable in any social situation, except for now, when he was with Clara. He felt completely at home in his clinic but, all the time, growing up and then since his wife and son had died, he was shy. Clara brought out the real Tim, the one he wanted to be again.

"Tim?" Clara said, squeezing his hand. "Are you ok? You look upset."

"No, I'm fine. Not upset. I do want to talk to you about something after church, maybe on our picnic."

He needed to tell her about his wife and son. He hoped she didn't think he had been hiding it.

"Ok. You sure you're not upset?"

"Yes, just fine."

BACK AT THE THORNTONS

"Auntie? Do you want to read to me?" Audrey could sense the tension in Lila and she thought that maybe reading might help her feel better.

"Sure, sweet pea." Lila knew there was nothing she could do at this point but wait, so reading was a good idea to keep her mind occupied.

"Lila, do you want some coffee, or tea?" Elizabeth asked, walking into the living room.

"No, thank you Elizabeth." She sighed and looked out the window again.

"Lila, don't worry. Jack is good at his job. He will keep you safe."

"You don't know this man. He is so controlling and violent. It will be my fault if something happens to Jack. I never should have come here and now I put you in danger."

"Personally, I am glad you came to town. I needed a sister and Audrey needs her Auntie." Elizabeth sat down next to her, putting her arm around her, even though she felt Lila stiffen under her arm. She seemed to be uncomfortable with affection, but she would break her of the habit.

"Why would you want me? I'm more trouble than you realize." She stood up and looked out the window again.

"Lila, Jack needs you too. He wants you here and he missed you so much."

She missed him too. They had been best friends and when he left her to go to The Academy, her heart broke into a million pieces. She lost her happiness and from that point forward, she wanted to be on her own. She used to blame him, but now, she knows, he was doing it to make their parents proud, not to make her sad. She sighed and sat back down.

"Auntie, I got my book." Audrey climbed up next to Lila on the couch and leaned against her shoulder.

"Let's read, sweet pea."

AT THE SALOON

Jack sat at a table, watching. It was Sunday morning. Why was the man drinking beer, multiple beers, so early in the morning? For that matter, why was Trevoy serving beer so early in the morning?

Jack was a patient man, but for some reason, sitting back and waiting for the jerk who had beat up his sister to make a move, was killing him. He took a deep breath to calm himself and walked up to the bar.

"Jack! Good morning, trouble in paradise?" Trevoy teased.

"No, far from it. Tea please."

"Tea?" Trevoy scoffed. "Not on duty. Sure you don't want something with more of a kick to it?"

"Tea, please," he repeated, his voice even and calm.

The bartender nodded and proceeded to place a teacup in front of him. While he waited for his tea to brew, Jack observed Paul out of the corner of his eye. The man had said two words since Jack had arrived. Both words the same. "Beer."

"I'm Jack," he attempted, putting his hand out for Paul to shake. Paul ignored him, taking another gulp of his beer. "Are you new to town?" he tried again.

Paul scowled at Jack, giving Jack a good view of two long scars on his cheek, resembling finger scratches. It made Jack wonder if Lila had given him those.

"How did you get those scars?"

The man laughed deeply, almost with an evil tone to it. "My girl got carried away one day. She sure was worth it, though," he muttered. "Beautiful, with a fire deep inside. I seemed to bring that out of her."

It took every ounce of Jack's restraint not to lay the man flat on the floor of the saloon. The muscle in his cheek twitched as he clenched his teeth. How dare he speak about Lila that way!

"What brings you to town?"

"Beer!" Paul yelled.

"I think you've had enough," Jack mentioned.

"Last time I checked, my Pa was dead, and you sure ain't my Ma. Beer!" He slammed his empty beer mug on the bar, hard, cracking the handle.

"Ok mister. You calm down or the Constable here will haul you off to jail!" Trevoy yelled back.

Paul stood up, towering over the bartender by a good three or four inches. "You refusing me more beer?"

"You cause anymore trouble and yes, that is what I will be doing."

Trevoy stared him down. A moment later, Paul sat back on his stool and shoved his mug at him.

"Changed my mind. Whiskey."

AFTER CHURCH

Clara and Tim walked back to Abigail's to get the food Abigail had prepared. Clara felt a tension in Tim, a quiet sadness. He was a quiet man, always, but this was different. She worried about what he wanted to tell her. Hopefully, he wasn't breaking up with her. She adored him and that was the last thing she wanted.

They walked to the pond awhile later, spread out a couple blankets on the ground, and sat down.

Tim watched the lovely woman next to him. She was beautiful in appearance, yes, but even more than that, she had a beautiful heart and that was what he loved most about her. Yes, he realized, he did love her and he would tell her when the time was right, but now, it was time for a serious talk, one he had been dreading.

"Hey, Tim?" she touched his arm and smiled. "What's bothering you?" He stared at her silently and then took her hand in both of his, rubbing gently with his thumbs. "Tim?"

"I need to tell you something." Her heart sped up, her eyes glued to his face.

"Go on. Whatever it is, I'll listen."

"Its about my life before. Before I came to Hope Valley. Three years ago." He stared at their hands. "I was married." He struggled to keep his voice from cracking.

"Ok. I was married too." She didn't understand why he was having such a hard time telling her.

"I know. Clara I don't want you to think I'm hiding anything from you."

"Of course not," she assured him.

"My wife died during childbirth. She died and the baby, my son, went with her."

"I'm so sorry, Tim."

"I didn't think that I could ever get married again, after losing Lainie. She was my everything." He wiped a tear from his cheek.

Clara took a deep breath. "Are you saying we should break up? I don't want that, Tim. I understand how you are feeling, believe me, but I don't need to rush into anything. Please don't give up on us…" He squeezed her hand and leaned toward her.

"Clara, you misunderstood. I'm not saying we should stop courting. I used to feel that way. Since I met you, I've felt differently."

"Oh. Good." She was relieved. "What was your son's name?"

"I named him Carter Timothy. He never even took a breath," he whispered as tears rolled down his face.

Clara moved closer and wrapped her arms around Tim. "I'm so sorry that you went through that." They cried together for a few moments and then decided they were hungry.

Tim was certain that it was a good thing to finally confide in her and let his feelings out. He watched her dish the food out on to a plate for him, a stray tear on her cheek, but a look of peace evident on her face. He gently wiped the tear away with his thumb and took his plate. "I love you, Clara," he whispered.

She looked up at him, surprised but content. "I love you too, Tim."

AT THE SALOON

The man was getting drunker every minute. He'd had three beers and now four shots of whiskey. Jack felt like he was wasting his time sitting there, waiting, but he didn't know what else to do.

Paul shot up off his stool, tipping it over. "Anyone here know Lila?" he asked, slurring his words, barely able to stand upright. "Anyone? Speak up!" He grabbed Trevoy's collar, looking him in the eye. "I bet you do, don't you, bartender?" Trevoy looked quickly at Jack.

Jack shook his head, telling him not to let him know anything.

Paul shoved Trevoy back off the bar and growled. "Someone knows! Who knows where my woman is?"

"Yeah sure, Lila lives above the restaurant. She's the Constable's sister," Jeff Parker said. "Ain't that right, Jack?" Jack's heart sank. Jeff Parker was known for being a drunk and running off at the mouth.

"YOU?! You are her brother, and you didn't say nothin'. Where is she?" he grumbled. Jack stayed silent. "TELL ME!"

"You think I'm going to tell you anything, Paul? You beat my sister. That will never happen."

"I'll find her myself, then. You're useless to me, Constable. Get out of my way!" He turned to leave tripping over his own feet, falling flat on his face. "You did that on purpose!" He somehow managed to get up and took a swing at Jack, however, instead of connecting with Jack's jaw, Jack moved and Paul hit the floor again.

The room erupted in laughter, making Paul even more angry. He again found his way to his feet and tried to grab his gun out of his holster, but Jack was quicker. Jack grabbed his gun, sticking it in the back of his pants. "That's MINE! What right do you have to steal from me Constable?"

"Its not stealing. It's keeping you from putting others and yourself in danger. It's time to go, Paul."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, unless it's straight to your beautiful sister. My my was she fun."

"I'd shut up right now if I was you," Trevoy advised, seeing the fire in Jack's eyes.

"I used to watch her, at night. She didn't know, but I was there. She never shut her curtains, which was good for me," he said with a sick smirk on his face.

Jack threw his right fist, connecting with Paul's jaw, knocking him to the ground.

AT CLARA'S SHOP

Tim sat in the parlor of the shop, waiting for Clara. She went to freshen up, letting him know she would make them coffee in a few moments.

He hadn't intended to blurt out that he loved her, but now that he had, it felt right and to hear that she felt the same, made his heart even happier.

She walked in and smiled. He stood up and walked over to her, grabbing her hands. "Thank you for today, Clara. For being there for me." He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist. She returned his hug and sighed.

"Thank you for sharing such a difficult thing with me." She pulled back slightly and looked in his eyes. "I can imagine it must have been hard to talk about."

"It was, but it's time for me to move forward. I know Lainie would want me to be happy."

She looked up at him, into his dark brown eyes. "Are you happy, Tim?"

"Yes. You make me happy, Clara." He leaned down and pressed his lips to her cheek, reveling in the softness of her skin for a moment.

"I should start the coffee," she whispered, kissing him back.

AT THE JAIL

Jack sat at his desk, staring at the still unconscious man in the jail cell. A couple of the men from town helped him carry his limp body to the cell. Now he waited. He figured if he stayed unconscious much longer, he should probably get the doctor, just to make sure.

He wrote up his report, required when detaining someone, made sure the door was secure to the cell, and walked over to Abigail's for coffee, hoping to see the doctor on the way.

He walked in the side door and walked over to the coffee pot, grateful it was hot.

"Oh! Hi Jack." Abigail came down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Hi, Abigail. I just need some coffee. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. I hope you don't mind that I won't be here to keep you company while you drink it. I'm going to get Matthew, take him to Clara's, and then go home to Bill."

"That sounds nice. Have a good evening. I'll lock the door when I leave."

"Thank you, Jack. You as well."

He drank his coffee and then checked on Paul who was still unconscious, so he walked to the clinic.

However on the way to the clinic he had an inkling that the doc might be with Clara so he stopped there first, knocking on the door.

Tim opened the door. "Constable, come in please."

"Sorry to bother you both. I need you Doc."

"Is it Mrs. Thornton? Is she feeling sick?"

"No, she's just fine. I have a man in the jail. Can you take a look at him, please?"

"Yes, of course." Tim kissed Clara goodnight and then followed Jack to the jail.

LATER, AT THE THORNTONS

Lila had fallen asleep in the living room and Audrey next to her, so Elizabeth made dinner. Jack walked in and his breath caught as he saw his beautiful, pregnant wife, standing at the stove cooking. Elizabeth looked over and smiled. "Hi. I'm glad you're home." He nodded and walked over to hug her. "Jack? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I just need to hold you right now." He sighed into her hair, holding her against his chest.

"Did you find him? Lila has been so worried."

"Yeah, I found him."

"Was he drunk?" Lila asked from the doorway, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Jack answered as he pulled away from Elizabeth.

"Where is he now?"

"In jail, the best place for him, in my opinion," Jack admitted. "The only problem is, I can't keep him there forever."

"Why not, Jack?" Lila asked. "I told you what he did to me."

"Did you tell me everything, Lila? I have a feeling there's more to the story. Besides, he beat you up over a year ago. I can't arrest him for that now."

"If you're not going to help me, then why did you put him in jail at all?"

"I'm doing what I can. I put him in jail because he was putting other people in danger, including himself. I'll have to let him go tomorrow."

"I don't even know why I came to you. I thought you were going to help! Now, tomorrow, I'll have to leave and run from him, again, just like I've been doing for the last year. Actually I should leave tonight and get a head start."

"No! Please don't leave me Auntie! I need you," Audrey said from the doorway and then ran to Lila, throwing her arms around her waist.

Lila closed her eyes for a moment. "Listen," Lila said as she knelt in front of Audrey. "I'll come visit. I promise."

"Its not the same. I want you here with me. Please stay here with me, please," she begged through her tears. "Daddy will help you."

"Sweet pea, no one can help me, except me. I gotta go now." Audrey sobbed into her neck. Lila looked up at Jack and Elizabeth and then, for some unknown reason, she wrapped her arms around Audrey. It was as if they had a mind of their own, but really, the child had stolen her heart.

Jack watched, not surprised his sister was choosing to leave again. "Honey," Jack said as he pried Audrey away from Lila. "Come here."

"Why won't you help her, Daddy? You are supposed to keep her safe!"

"I'm trying, Pumpkin, but if she wants to leave, I can't stop her."

"You're not giving me a choice, Jack." She looked at Elizabeth and instantly missed her. She had become her friend, something she hadn't had before. "Bye Elizabeth. Keep that baby safe." Elizabeth wiped a tear and hugged Lila.

"Please write to us. I need to know you're ok."

"I will." Just like that, Lila left as quickly as she had come a few weeks before.

LATER THAT EVENING

Elizabeth left Audrey's room, exhausted and emotionally spent. Audrey had refused to speak when Jack and Elizabeth tucked her in, instead she turned away from them and cried herself to sleep. They had assured her that Lila would come to visit, even though Jack was pretty confident she wouldn't.

Jack was downstairs checking the doors and windows to see that the curtains were shut and they were locked tightly. Satisfied, he flipped the switches on the lamps and climbed the stairs to the second floor. As he made his way down the hall, he checked Audrey's room again. The curtains were closed and window was locked.

He turned to gaze at Audrey. She was beautiful and kind and he loved her very much. To think that there were such horrible, dangerous men in the world such as Paul who would stalk and harm young women, made him cringe. He pulled her blankets up over her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Pumpkin and I promise to keep you and your Mama safe," he whispered.

He checked the rest of the rooms and headed to his and Elizabeth's room. She sat at the end of the bed brushing her hair. After a moment she stood up to look out the window.

"Elizabeth, can you please close those curtains?"

"Why? I was just looking at the moon."

"Because you aren't wearing much and you never know who might be out there looking at you."

She thought a moment and then shut the curtains. "Why didn't you try harder, Jack?"

"She wanted to leave. I couldn't stop her." He removed his shirt, exchanging it for a thicker long john shirt.

"You said nothing. You let her walk out of our lives and Audrey's heart is broken."

"Maybe it's best if she isn't here when he gets out."

"How can you say that? Best for whom?"

"For her. He's a horrible, demented jerk. If she is gone, he can't hurt her again."

"And Audrey?"

"She will be fine."

"And you?"

"I knew deep down she would leave again. It was only a matter of time."

She walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist, looking into his eyes. "Sweetie, she's your sister and she needs you and you need her just as much. Why did you let her leave? Why didn't you fight to keep her here?"

"I was protecting her. She's safer no where near him."

"And?"

Elizabeth could see him start to break down in his emotions. "I didn't want to lose her again if we got close." He stepped away and sat on the bed. "There. I admitted I did it for selfish reasons too. Happy?"

"No. Now I've got a brokenhearted daughter, a brokenhearted husband, and I lost my new friend and sister-in-law."


	13. Chapter 13 - Necessary Steps

Lila built a fire in the fireplace in the cabin. After leaving Jack and Elizabeth's home, she went straight to the livery to saddle up her horse and then to Abigail's to pack her things. No one was there so she left a note as she walked out the door, thanking Abigail for her kindness.

Now, she was alone again but not for long, she hoped. She was just outside town, in an abandoned cabin that faced the back of the jail, but from which she could see the main street of town. She had to keep track of Paul, to keep herself safe.

She had no intention of leaving town for good. She just told them that so if Paul pressured them to tell where she was, they honestly wouldn't know and therefore wouldn't be in any danger.

AT THE AVERY HOME

Bill poured Abigail a glass of wine as she finished the dishes, then he just watched her. They didn't get a lot of time alone with their jobs and Matthew so this was a rare treat that he was glad they had made happen.

She dried her hands and turned to him. "All set, dear?" he asked.

"Yes, that fireplace and couch are calling our names." She took her glass in one hand and his hand in the other and led him to the parlor.

She sat down next to him on the couch, tucking her legs under her. "I've been thinking, Bill."

"About what?"

"A baby."

"A baby?"

"Yes. I think maybe I'm too old to have another one of my own so I think we should adopt."

"Adopt?"

"Yes. There's an orphanage in Vancouver and I want to take a trip there."

"An orphanage?"

"Are you just going to repeat everything I say, Honey?"

"Sorry, but we hardly have time to see each other now. How will we have time for another child, let alone ourselves?"

"I hired two girls and Lila so I can take days off now and then. Or maybe I'll just sell the restaurant."

"Sell?"

"You did it again."

"Abigail, that restaurant is your dream. You love it."

"Dreams change, don't they Bill? I can make this work, I know I can. Don't you want another baby?"

"If it will make you happy, then, of course I do."

"You're ok with adopting?"

"Personally, I think making a baby with you would be more meaningful," he said with a wink. "But yes, I'm good with adopting."

"Bill Avery, are you flirting with me?"

"Mmhmm. Is that ok?" He leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Yes, it's definitely ok."

THE NEXT MORNING

Elizabeth woke up early when Jack did Monday morning. She made them breakfast, saving some for Audrey, and then kissed him goodbye when he left to do rounds.

"Audrey, time to wake up, Sweets."

"I don't wanna wake up." She rolled over and covered herself with the blankets.

"You can't stay home by yourself and I have to get you to Clara's so I can go to school. Get up please, so I can do your hair."

"I don't care about my hair. I want Auntie back," she said with a pout.

"Sweetie, I know you are sad but staying in bed won't bring her back." Audrey covered her head with her blanket.

"No, Mama. I don't want to."

"Audrey Kensington! You get up and get dressed. I'm going to my room for a moment and I expect you to be up when I come back."

Elizabeth was baffled. It was not like her daughter to be anything but bubbly and happy in the morning and definitely not like her to say no when asked to do something. Elizabeth tied her hair back in a bun and then went to check on Audrey, hoping she was up, however, she was still under her covers.

"Audrey, get up!" She hated raising her voice to her daughter, but her patience was wearing thin. She took a deep breath and counted to ten. Then she uncovered her daughter and picked her up, setting her on her feet at the end of the bed. She raised her hands above her head and pulled her nightgown off and then helped her dress and finally, braided her hair.

"Time to go, Audrey."

"Mama, I don't want to go. What if Auntie comes back here? If I'm not here, she might leave and think I don't love her."

"Sweetheart, come here." They sat on the couch in the living room for a moment. She pulled her on to her lap. "If she came back here, and you weren't here, she would go find you or she would wait for you. She would never think you don't love her. But Honey, I don't think she is coming back any time soon."

"Why?"

"She needs to be away for a while. She promised she would come visit you and we just need to be patient, ok?" Audrey leaned her head against Elizabeth's shoulder and sighed.

"Mama, can I go to school with you? I can practice my letters."

"You don't want to go to Clara's and play with Matthew?"

"No, I wanna be with you."

"Ok, but we need to go tell Clara. Let's hurry."

IN THE JAIL

Jack wrote up his paperwork for releasing Paul. The man had been yelling at him for over an hour causing Jack to write slower, just to make him more irritated.

"THORNTON! YOU CAN'T HOLD ME IN HERE FOREVER!"

"True, I can't. I can, however, follow you, making sure you leave town and never return."

"Not without your sister."

"You will not be going anywhere near my sister, ever again."

Paul let out a laugh, deep and evil. "You can't stop me. No one can so you might as well not try."

Jack walked over to the cell and grabbed Paul's shirt, pulling his head against the bars. "You touch her, you'll regret it!" Jack promised.

Elizabeth and Audrey walked in at that moment.

"Hi, Daddy!" Jack quickly let go of Paul and turned around.

"Elizabeth! Please, you can't be here right now. Take Audrey and go." Elizabeth looked confused but hurried away with Audrey realizing she may have caused a problem for Jack.

"Daddy, huh? Was that your wife? She's a looker."

Jack grabbed his shirt again. "NOT ANOTHER WORD!" Jack pushed him back and then left the Jail. Paul was lucky there was a jail cell between them right now.

AT CLARA'S

Jack walked in Clara's expecting to see Elizabeth and Audrey but he found only Clara and Matthew. "Clara? Where's my wife and daughter?"

"Elizabeth said she was keeping Audrey with her today."

"She is? Why?"

"She didn't say."

"Ok, thank you." He was confused but assumed that's what she had come in to tell him at the jail. Now he would have to wait until lunch to see her.

He went over to Abigail's next for a much needed cup of coffee. Walking in on Bill and Abigail kissing was not what he expected. "Oh, sorry. I'll just get some coffee and go sit in the dining room."

"No, Jack it's fine. I need to get to the office anyway." He turned and kissed Abigail once more and then left. "Love you." She smiled and let him go.

"I'm sorry Abigail."

"Jack, don't worry about it. Any idea where Lila ran off to?" She busied herself making breakfast.

"No idea."

"You don't seem all that surprised she's gone."

"That's because I'm not. I'm sorry she left you in the lurch Abigail."

"Yes, well, plans don't always work out the way you want them to."

"Her plans, or yours?"

"I guess both." She smiled and then went to the dining room.

Abigail was hiding her anger and disappointment from Jack. Just when she thought she could relax and take time off to concentrate on her family, including a new child, she had to give it up. Her heart ached to love another child, but it seemed she would need to be patient. For how long, she didn't know.

At lunch, Jack headed to the schoolhouse. The kids were just exiting the building to take advantage of the late February sunshine, including Audrey. "Hi, Daddy!" she yelled as he walked up the steps.

"Hi, Pumpkin," he responded with a wave. He opened the door to the school and found her.

"Elizabeth."

"Oh, Jack. I'm glad you're here. I'm so sorry we stopped by earlier. I didn't think and I just wanted to talk to you."

"Its normally fine but now that man knows way more about my life than I ever wanted him to know."

"I'm so sorry." She sat at her desk and rubbed her tummy. "What happens now?"

"I have to release him and then I need to follow him."

"You're leaving?"

"I can't let him be out there when my sister is out there and now he knows about you and Audrey. It's the only way to keep you all safe."

"So how long will you be gone? Jack we need you here. I need you." He sat on the edge of her desk, facing her.

"As long as it takes to make sure there's no danger anymore." She shook her head and stood up, a look of determination on her face. "What, Elizabeth?"

"Never thought I'd be losing my new husband so quickly. Good thing is, I remember how to be alone."

She wiped her eyes and walked to the board, intent on her lessons.

"Hey!" Her eyes snapped toward him. "What are you talking about? You're not losing me. I'm not walking out on you. This is what being married to a Mountie is like sometimes. My first priority is keeping people safe. I have to do this because if I don't, he could hurt Lila or you or Audrey." She nodded and looked away. "Elizabeth, look at me, please." Her eyes met his. "You really thought I was just leaving you?"

"I don't know anymore. When do you go?"

"Right now." He touched her arm and stepped closer. "I love you. I'm just doing my job and then I'll be home."

She looked at him, no happiness on her face, no smile. Tears threatening to spill over on to her cheeks. "Come home soon." She stepped toward the window, perhaps to check on the children, but more than likely to avoid the fact he was leaving. He knew her. She was being stubborn and pushing him away to protect her heart, but he wouldn't let her.

"Elizabeth, do you love me?" He walked over and slipped his arms around her waist, holding her tight so she was forced to stay right there.

"Of course I do," she whispered.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, with my life." She stared into his eyes. "I don't want you to go. We just got married. We're not supposed to be apart."

It was killing him too. He wanted nothing more than for her to be in his arms every night. "I have to keep her safe. This man, he's intent on getting to her. He won't stop until he finds her and I can't let that happen. She's my sister and I have to protect her. Please tell me you understand, Sweetheart."

"Of course. I'd honestly expect nothing less from you."

He leaned down and kissed her goodbye, lingering as long as he dared. "I love you, Elizabeth. Please be safe."

"We'll be fine. Just come home to me, Jack. I need you."

"I will, as soon as I can." He kissed her once more and then went to find Audrey. He was dreading this more than telling Elizabeth.

OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL

"You're leaving me? Why does everyone leave me? I try to be good," she whimpered.

"Pumpkin, I'm going to come back and you are a good girl. You're my best girl and I love you so much." He picked her up and held her close, trying to ignore his own heart breaking. "I need to keep your Auntie safe."

Audrey hugged her Daddy's neck tighter, hoping maybe she could keep him from leaving. He could feel her tears falling on his neck.

"Honey, listen." He sat on the steps and looked at her. "Look at me, ok?" he said gently, touching her chin. "Can you try to be brave for me? I promise I will be back."

Audrey sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "Ok, I will be brave."

"That's my girl. Try to help Mama, ok? She's sad and she needs your cooperation. Do you understand?"

"Do what Mama says?"

"Yes, please."

"Ok, I will do better." He kissed her cheek and hugged her again and then he left, quickly walking to the jail.

Just past the town, he saw smoke coming out of the chimney of the old abandoned house. No one had lived there for years, but now….

Paul could wait longer to be released, so Jack walked the opposite direction so he could head behind the jail where there were no windows. As he approached the house, he saw movement at the window curtain.

He knocked loudly at the door and waited. He knocked again and yelled, "I know someone's in there. Open up!"

When nothing happened, he tried again. "Its illegal to use this house without buying or renting it. Squatters aren't welcome here! Open up or I'll break the door down!"

After another long moment, he heard the door lock click and the door opened. "Lila?"

ABIGAIL'S

Abigail rushed around the kitchen and dining room. She only had one helper today. With Lila gone and the other girl not scheduled to help until tomorrow, Abigail was super busy.

She quickly kneaded dough for a few more batches of rolls for the dinner rush and then put together plates for the few tables waiting on their lunch.

Bill walked in but she didn't notice. "Hi, Abigail," he said from the table.

"Oh, Bill. I'm sorry. I can't stop for lunch. Feel free to serve yourself." She grabbed three plates and hurried into the dining room.

Bill shrugged, accustomed to eating by himself these days. He stood up, poured himself a cup of coffee and grabbed a bowl for the chili that was simmering on the stove. His wife's chili was the best he'd ever had. He put a spoonful in his mouth and closed his eyes, savoring the amazing flavors she somehow managed to create. Next the bite of warm cornbread, with pieces of sweet corn and cold butter, topped it off. Abigail rushed by and he grabbed her hand.

"Bill, I can't…"

He stood and took the plates from her, setting them on the counter by the sink. "Just take a breath for a moment." She closed her eyes and breathed in and out a few times. He could see the tension melting away. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Ok, now, Abigail, close your eyes and open your mouth."

"What? Bill…"

"Just do it," he replied gently. She sighed and closed her eyes. He put a spoonful of chili in her mouth and watched as she chewed and swallowed.

"Not bad. Now I need to get back to work." He kissed her and then let her go.

He shook his head, still not understanding how she thought they had time for another child.

CLARA'S SHOP

Tim walked in to take Clara, Matthew, and Audrey to lunch.

Clara walked in, Matthew right next to her. "Ready to go, Clara?"

"Yes. Audrey is with Elizabeth so it's just the three of us."

"I got food from Abigail, so I thought we could go on a picnic," he mentioned.

"Good. Its beautiful out." She helped Matthew with his coat and then accepted Tim's hand as they walked out the door.

Tim imagined this was how he and Clara might be in a few years, with their own child, going to lunch together. He didn't know for sure that she would want children, but he thought that an assumption that she would was safe, considering how wonderful she was with her brother and Audrey.

"Tim? What are you thinking about?" She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"You mostly."

"Me? What about me?" She watched as his cheeks turned pink. "Tim? It must have been something good, I guess," she said, laughing.

"Its always good when it comes to you, Clara." He marveled at how easy he now found it to talk to her. His shyness seemed to vanish the moment he told her he loved her.

"That's sweet to say."

"Just telling the truth. I'm always thinking about you. I love you." He kissed her cheek and smiled.

"Oooohh…Dr. Tim kissed sissy," Matthew teased with a grin on his face.

"That's right, I did Matthew. I love your sister."

"Me too!" he said with feeling.

"Ok you two. You're embarrassing me." Her cheeks were red but she was pleased.

Tim squeezed her hand and kept silent for the rest of their walk. When they got to the pond, Clara spread out the blanket and sat down, closing her eyes as she absorbed the warm sunshine on her face. Matthew found a caterpillar on the log next to them and Tim settled back to watch the boy.

"Look, Dr. Tim. I found a callipitter."

Tim chuckled at his attempt to say the word. "I see. That's called a woolly bear."

"It doesn't look like a bear. It looks like a fuzzy worm."

Tim laughed again. "Right it does. Do you know what caterpillars turn into?"

"Flutterbys?"

"Yep, butterflies."

"When?"

"When what?"

"When will it turn into a flutterby?"

"It takes a few months."

"How long is that?" Matthew came and sat on Tim's lap.

"It's a long time." He didn't know how to explain things to a child. He was used to talking to adults.

Clara watched Tim interact with Matthew. It was so cute. She had never seen him around children but he was so patient and kind, it made her think about what he would be like with their children one day. She hoped he would want children. They had never talked about it together. Just about him losing Carter.

Tim looked over at Clara. She seemed to be deep in thought, concerned about something. "What's wrong?" He touched her arm.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

"Of course Let's eat. Hungry Mattie?"

"Yes, Clara. Let's eat!" Tim watched her, wondering what she was thinking. He would ask her later when they were alone.

His chance came an hour later when Matthew fell asleep, his tummy full.

"Clara?"

"Yes?"

"Are you having a good time?"

"I'm with you, of course I am."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Always."

"Have you ever thought about having children?"

"Yes, I've always wanted to be a mother. When I lost Peter, I figured that dream was lost too, but lately, I've been thinking about it again."

"Is that what you were thinking about earlier?"

"Kind of. I was thinking about what a great father you would be."

"I would try hard to be, anyway."

"The way you were with Mattie. You're so patient with him."

"He's a good boy."

"You're the same way with me, so I'm sure you would be with our children too."

"Our children?" he repeated, taking her fingers to his lips, gently kissing them.

"Have you thought about it, Tim?"

"Yes, I would be so lucky to have such a wonderful family."

She didn't know why she did it or what had come over her, but she looked at him and then blurted, "Marry me, Tim." Then, when it dawned on her what she had said, her cheeks turned bright pink and she giggled. "I don't know what came over me, just now." It was completely against her shy nature but she had come out of her shell. He brought out such crazy emotions in her.

He was just as surprised as her, but he said, "Yes."

"Did you just say….?"

"Yes. I'll marry you, Clara." He leaned toward her and kissed her cheek and then her lips.

"When?" she blurted again, as he kissed her.

"Saturday?"

"Saturday? That's like four days away. I need to make my dress and find out if Mom will cook the dinner after and…"

"You tell me then, Clara."

"I think, two weeks. That will be good." She smiled and kissed him back. "I love you Tim Davis."

"I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14 - Nerves

THAT EVENING, DAVIS HOME

Tim walked in his home and turned on the lamp in his living room. Soon his home would look much different because it would be Clara's home too. He knew she would make it her own, adding color and feminine touches here and there. His bare walls and floors had been crying out for it.

He couldn't believe they were getting married. When had either of them become spur of the moment type people? He chuckled and then walked to his room to get something out of his dresser. When he pulled the ring box out, he smiled. His grandmother's engagement ring. He had kept it for the daughter he and Lainie were going to have one day, however, that hadn't happened. Now, he knew it belonged on Clara's finger.

He shut the box and walked back out of his house to go see her. He didn't want to wait until tomorrow.

A few moments later, he knocked on her door. No one answered though. Then he figured, she was probably at Abigail's so he went there next.

The lights were on so he knocked and then walked in. "Tim, it's good to see you," Bill said, shaking his hand.

"You too, Bill. Is Clara here?"

"She's upstairs with Abigail. She told us your news. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Tim wouldn't hide his happiness. He was excited to get married again. His years with Lainie had been blissful and he knew it would be the same with Clara.

Clara, Abigail, and Matthew came down the stairs chatting about the wedding. "Good evening, Tim," Abigail said.

Clara walked up to him and took his hand. "Hi."

"Hi." He smiled at her. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, walk me home? I can make tea."

A few minutes later they were sitting at her table sipping tea. "So you wanted to talk to me, Tim?"

"Yeah. I realized that normally when two people get married the man asks the woman's father for her hand. We haven't talked about your parents at all. Do you think your father would appreciate my asking him?"

"Its not necessary."

"I want to do things right and start out on the right foot with your parents."

"My mother died when I was five and my father left before that. I have no idea where he is and I really have no reason to seek him out."

He frowned at his timing. "I'm sorry, Sweetie. I didn't know."

"Tim, it's ok. All the family I need is here in Hope Valley. Abigail is basically my mother and Bill is more of a father than I've ever known. Now I have Mattie and you. I don't need anyone else."

"I'm sorry if this upsets you, but if she died when you were five, who raised you?"

"I was put in an orphanage."

"An orphanage? For how long?"

"I was taken in by an older woman when I was twelve. When I was sixteen, she died and I got a job and then met Peter shortly after that."

He was sad that she had had such a hard life. "Seven years in an orphanage. That had to be hard."

"It was, but all the hard things I've been through have helped me learn to be happy with little. Losing Peter taught me not to take people we love for granted. You never know how long they'll be in your life."

He nodded, vowing to himself to always give her everything he could. Starting with his grandmother's ring. He put his hand in his pocket and knelt on his knee by her chair.

"Clara, I know you already asked me this question, but I want to do this properly." He opened the box, revealing the ring. "I love you and everything you are and everything you will be. I love your big heart and the kindness you show to everyone. You are my life and I'm extremely grateful to have you with me, by my side. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Her tears fell down her face mixing with his when he kissed her. "That was quite the speech for a man of few words, Tim." She watched as he slid the beautiful diamond ring on her finger.

"It was my grandmother's."

"It's beautiful. Thank you." They stood and held each other for awhile. "It feels wonderful to be in your arms," she whispered, again surprising herself at how forthright she was with her feelings.

He kissed her forehead. "It feels wonderful to have you there."

TWO MILES OUTSIDE TOWN

Jack made camp in full view of Paul. He watched him as he cooked something in a pot over his fire and then as he ate it. He watched him as he drank amber colored liquid from the bottle he had. He then watched as he passed out, leaning against a log, his hat over his face.

Jack and Lila had made an agreement after he found her in the abandoned cabin. Lila would stay hidden for two days so Jack could follow Paul far enough away from town for her to be safe and then she would go back to work for Abigail and make sure Elizabeth and Audrey knew she was there.

Jack told Paul when he released him that it was no use in looking for Lila because she had left way ahead of him. Paul promised he would find her and then she'd be sorry.

AT THE THORNTONS

Elizabeth sat on the couch by the fire, missing her husband. She understood his reason for leaving, but she still wished there had been another way.

The baby kicked causing her to smile. "Hey there baby. I miss your Daddy. Thanks for keeping me company." It kicked again, as if in response to her.

"Ok, so, for your name, if you're a girl. How about Katie?" She didn't get a response. "Joy?" Nothing yet. "Grace? After your Grandma?" Still nothing. "Um, Melanie? Or Rose? No that's too close to Rosemary. I got it. Annie." The baby kicked her hard. "Annie? You like that huh?" Another kick. "Ok, baby. Your name is Annie. Wait until I tell Daddy you picked your own name."

Elizabeth stood up and checked the lock on the door, closed the curtains tightly and then went upstairs. She made sure Audrey's curtains were closed and tucked her blanket under her chin. "Love you, sweets."

She wandered into the room she shared with Jack. She picked up his pants and shirt that were on the chair and folded them, placing them in the dresser drawer. Then she removed her own dress, slipped on her nightgown and put one of his thick Long John shirts over that. It smelled like him which made it feel like he was with her.

She slipped under the covers to go to sleep, grabbing his pillow to hug. She felt almost silly missing him so much but she couldn't help it. Yes, he had been gone before, but that was before they were married, before she knew what she was missing.

THE NEXT MORNING, CLARA'S SHOP

Clara hummed as she started to draw her wedding dress in her sketch book. She had an hour before Audrey and Mattie would show up so she was going to take advantage of the silence. She knew exactly what she wanted. She had it in her mind since she was a little girl. When she and Peter were married, she didn't wear a wedding dress, so this time, it had to be perfect.

She smiled as the dress began to take shape on the paper. Cream colored lace would cover the satiny material from the neck to the floor. Square neckline, long sleeves with the lace trim partially covering her hand, an empire waist, buttons up the back and a slight train. The veil was only lace, matching the dress perfectly. As she drew it, she became more excited.

She had the lace in her storage room along with the satin. She couldn't wait to get started.

"Sissy! I'm here and I'm hungry!" Matthew said as he burst into her door.

"What? Mama didn't feed you breakfast?" Clara looked at Abigail.

"He told me he wasn't hungry. Matthew Avery, you are a silly boy."

"Yes, I am." He looked at her drawing. "Whatcha doin?"

"Drawing my wedding dress. What do you think, Mattie?"

"So pretty."

"Mom, what to you think?"

"You have outdone yourself Clara. It's amazing." She kissed the top of her head. "I need to get back. I left Georgia by herself."

"Bye Mama!"

Clara watched Abigail walk out thinking she saw her wipe her eyes. She wondered if it bothered her that she was getting married again.

After lunch Audrey and Matthew slept in her bedroom, like every other day. She put a pot of coffee on because she had a hunch her fiancé would be stopping by and then sat down to finish her sketch. She was working on her nightgown, causing her cheeks to blush pink.

When Tim walked in, he noticed her blush. "Clara?" She jumped and quickly shut the sketchbook. "Hi, Sweetie. What are you up to?"

"Nothing," she said with a smile.

"Can I see?"

"Nope. Not for ten more days."

"Ten days, huh?" He stepped close and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Sketching your wedding dress?"

"Something like that. Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure." She hid the sketchbook in her room and came back out to pour his coffee.

"Tim, are you hungry? I have leftover soup if you want."

"Sure, did you eat already?"

"Yes, but I'll sit with you while you eat."

"I have a question," he said quietly. "If I were to plan a honeymoon for us, would you be ok with closing your shop for a week or ten days?"

"Yes." She didn't even hesitate for a second.

He laughed and squeezed her hand. "Good. I was hoping you would say that."

"So where are we going?"

"You'll find out in ten days."

"I see. I suppose that's fair."

"Clara, I thought maybe I could help you move some of your things to the house this weekend. What do you think?"

"I think that's a good idea. I was wanting to maybe add some things. Would that be ok with you?"

"Yes, please. It needs help badly."

"Tim, did you tell your Mother about me?" She didn't know why she was nervous about his answer, but she was.

"Of course I did. I write to her once a week. She knows all about you, my love."

"Wow, I think that that is my absolute favorite thing that you have ever called me." She kissed his cheek. "Now I'm scared." She stood up and paced. "What if she doesn't like me?"

"Clara, come here." He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. "She will love you, actually she already does. She can't wait to meet you." Clara's face still showed fear. "Are you really scared?"

"Yes. I don't want her to hate her daughter-in-law and her grandchildren's mother. That would be horrible, Sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?"

"I thought I would try it. You don't like that one?"

"No, I do like it. I love it, actually." He kissed her softly. "You don't have to be scared of my mother. You two are going to hit it off, I promise."

"I hope so. When does she come?"

"She'll be here on Monday."

Clara stood up and started making a list of everything she needed to get done. "Where will she stay, Tim?"

"Above Abigail's. Don't worry. I'll take care of everything."

"Do you have room in your dresser and closet for my things? Or should we bring my dresser?"

"I have plenty of room, but tonight after work, why don't you come over for dinner and we can see what you think. Does that sound good?"

"Yes. That would help."

"Good, now why don't you go back to thinking about whatever it was that made you blush earlier." He kissed her cheek. "I'm sure I'll love it."

"Tim!" He laughed and walked out.

AFTER SCHOOL

Elizabeth walked to Clara's, eager to see Audrey and the plans Clara had made for her wedding. She walked in the door but no one was in the parlor. "Clara?"

Clara walked in the room and moment later with Audrey and Matthew. "Hi, Elizabeth."

"Hi. How is the wedding planning coming along?" Clara sat and sighed. "That good?"

"I suppose I'm overwhelmed."

"What can I help with?" Audrey came over, apparently still waking up from her nap.

"Mama, hold me?" She raised her arms and snuggled into Elizabeth's shoulder the moment she was on her lap.

"I need advice, I guess," Clara admitted.

"I can try. What's bothering you?"

"Tim's mother is coming on Monday."

"You're nervous about meeting her?"

"That's an understatement. Scared to death is more like it."

"I don't know how much help I'll be considering I've never met Jack's parents."

"Forgive me, but what about your first husband's parents? They were here not too long ago, right?"

"Yes, they were." She didn't think talking about the Kensington's would help the situation considering the type of relationship she had with them.

"I know your relationship might not be the best with them, but what about when you first met them?"

"Well, Clara, Charlie and I grew up together, so I've known them my whole life, pretty much. All I can tell you is talk to Tim. Find out what his Mother is like. Tell him you're scared."

Clara sighed and then picked Matthew up, needing a hug right then. "Can I have a hug, Mattie?" He wrapped his arms around her neck and snuggled against her. "Thanks, buddy."

"Wanna show me your plans for your dress?" Elizabeth smiled and squeezed her hand, knowing it might perk her spirits.

Clara slid the sketchbook toward Elizabeth and smiled. "I can't wait to start on it."

Elizabeth opened the book and gasped. "Clara! This is beautiful. I can only imagine how amazing it will be once you make it." She flipped to the next picture showing the back and the veil. "That veil is perfect." The next picture she flipped to was the nightgown. "Oh, wow. I miss wearing things like that. I had a lavender silk one that I left back in Boston. It resembled this quite a bit."

"After my wedding is done and we're back from our trip, I can make you one if you'd like."

"Oh, that's sweet, but I don't really need something like that right now." She rubbed her tummy, secretly wishing she still looked like Clara.

"Every woman needs to feel beautiful, pregnant or not. I think a nice pink silk, lace trim, with a robe would be perfect for you. It won't take long to make."

"Clara, I appreciate the thought but…"

"Elizabeth, consider it a gift."

She could see Clara wasn't backing down so she smiled. "Thank you. I'm sure it will be lovely."

THE ABANDONED CABIN

Lila was stir-crazy sitting alone in the cabin, unable to leave. She felt trapped. Even without Paul with her, he was still controlling what happened to her. She couldn't leave, because of Paul. She couldn't resume her new life, because of Paul. She couldn't do anything, because of Paul.

She kicked the chair over that was next to her. Her temper was getting the best of her, because of Paul.

At the beginning of their two year relationship, she loved his possessiveness. It made her feel that he cared, that she was safe. She was seventeen and didn't know any different. She didn't know what was happening. Then, about a year in, he started to force her to do things she never would have imagined. He forced her to steal for him, buy alcohol for him, lay down with him. He told her that he cared for her one moment and then the next moment , he would slap her around. It not only confused her, but it made her feel like she didn't have a choice, trapped in a life she didn't want with a man who scared her.

Now, looking back, she should have left the moment she felt in danger, but she didn't and now, because of Paul, her brother was out there somewhere, away from his family.

She couldn't get the sight and sound of Audrey crying and begging for her to stay out of her head. She couldn't sleep, feeling the guilt of putting that little girl in danger.

AT CLARA'S

Clara readied herself in front of the mirror. She tied her hair up for a change and added lipstick. She was wearing the dress she had made for their first date. He had mentioned on more than one occasion that it brought out her eyes and that he thought she looked beautiful in it. Last, she put a dab of perfume behind her ears and smiled.

She grabbed her shawl and walked out the door and out of town to his, soon to be her, home. She knocked on the door and waited for about ten seconds before he opened the door. "Hi, Sweetheart," she said shyly.

"Hi," he responded and then kissed her. "I missed you today," he confessed.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We saw each other four hours ago," she teased, giving the impression she hadn't missed him.

"You didn't miss me, Clara?"

"Maybe a little." He kissed her slowly and then closed the door. "Maybe more than a little," she admitted.

He reluctantly let her go and turned her around. "So, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"My attempt at decorating." He gestured to the living room.

"I think that it needs a bit of work."

"That's an understatement."

"Do you have paper, Honey?" She glanced at his face to see how he liked her latest attempt at a term of endearment.

"I like Honey." He winked and retrieved a pad of paper and pencil. He watched as she made a list of a few things she wanted for the living room. "Is that it? There's only like five things on the list."

"I am only writing things down that I can't make. For example, we need a few more lamps, unless you like to feel like we're living in a cave."

"Sometimes darkness is romantic," he pointed out.

"Yes, but lamps can be turned off and candles can achieve that same feeling, which is why I wrote down candles."

"What else is on that list, my love?"

"Let's see, paint for the walls, a vase or two for the lovely bouquets of flowers you are going to bring your wife once in a while, and a new rug for in front of the couch."

"So, how much do you think those things will cost?" He didn't honestly care how much she spent, but he thought he would ask.

"Oh, I don't know. If you think it's too much, we can buy one thing at a time." Her cheeks flushed and she looked embarrassed.

"Clara, come here." He reached out his arms and waited for her to come closer. "I was only teasing. I don't care how much it costs. You should have whatever you want."

"No, I mean, I can be happy with what we have. Once we bring my things over, we may not need all of this."

"Sweetie, buy whatever you need. I told Ned to allow you to put whatever you want on my account. We have plenty of money. I make a pretty good living as a doctor."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want you to have whatever you want. Whatever makes you happy."

"You make me happy, Tim."

SOMEWHERE BETWEEN HOPE VALLEY AND UNION CITY

Jack hid inside a grove of trees, waiting for darkness so he could make camp. As far as he could tell, Paul had no clue Jack was still following him. Jack suffered through the five days without a fire. Yes, it was very early spring, but it was cold once the sun went down behind the mountains.

He looked up as Paul made his fire, most likely to cook his dinner. He usually cooked, then ate a little and then got drunk. So drunk that Jack came over to his camp and helped himself to his leftovers. He figured if he didn't, they might be subjected to a visit of some unwanted animal.

In the mornings, Paul didn't even seem aware that he was missing food. He would stumble around his camp, banging things around, and then he would leave to relieve himself. Then he would saddle his horse and be on his way.

Jack hoped that Paul would do something. Anything to clue Jack in to whether he was still looking for Lila or not. He didn't seem to be doing anything but moving south, toward Union City.

CLARA'S SHOP

Clara took a few deep breaths and paced. Mrs. Mary Ellen Davis was arriving today on the train. Her nerves were giving her a stomachache. Tim assured her there was nothing to worry about, but she still did. What if she didn't think she was right for her son? Was she too young? Did she not approve of women working outside the home?

"Sissy! I'm here," Matthew bellowed as he ran in the door.

"Yes, I see. Remember what's happening today?"

"Yup! Dr. Tim's Mama comes on the train. I'm supposed ta be quiet and on my best behavior."

"That's right. Ok, I need another hug, Mattie." She bent down and opened her arms, picking him up and squeezing gently.

"Somethin wrong, sissy?"

"No. I guess I'm just a bit scared."

"Why? Is she mean?"

"No, I just want her to like me."

"She will."

"How do you know?"

"Cause you're nice." She smiled and kissed his cheek, then set him down.

"I love you, Mattie."

Elizabeth and Audrey showed up a few minutes later. "Clara, are you sure you don't want Audrey to stay with me today?"

"No, its fine."

Elizabeth looked down at her daughter. "Sweets, look at me." Audrey looked up at her. "Be good. Do exactly what Clara says and remember your manners."

"Yes, Mama. I promise."

"Ok, I'll be back after school." She looked up at Clara's face. "Hey, it'll be fine. She will love you."

Clara was now on the verge of tears. "Oh, gosh. Why am I so scared?" The tears slipped on to her cheeks, much to her dismay.

Tim walked in and saw Clara crying. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I just need a moment. I'll be right back." She walked out of the room to compose herself. Tim looked at Elizabeth, confused.

"She's nervous. She's afraid your mom won't like her."

"I told her there's no need to worry. My mother is a very kind, sweet woman. She already loves Clara, just from my letters."

TRAIN DEPOT

Thirty minutes later, the four of them were standing at the depot, waiting as the train pulled in.

Audrey and Matthew stood quietly, holding each other's hands.

Tim stepped forward as the train stopped, ready to help his mother off the train. The action made Clara love him even more. "Ma!" he said as a slightly rotund, gray-haired woman stepped down onto the platform.

"Timmy. I missed you, son." He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a moment.

"I missed you too." She put her hand on the side of his face.

"You're so handsome." She wiped a tear from her cheek and hugged him again. "Where's your lovely fiancé?"

He tucked her hand in his elbow and led her to Clara. "Mary Ellen Davis, this is Clara Stanton. Sweetie, this is my mother."

Mary Ellen stepped forward and hugged Clara. "Oh my dear. I've wanted to meet you for so long." She stepped by a moment later and touched Clara's face briefly. "You are positively lovely and an answer to my prayers."

Clara started tearing up again, this time with relief. "Its so nice to meet you, Mrs. Davis."

"Nonsense dear, call me Mary Ellen or Mother if you prefer." She looked down and smiled. "Let's see, you must be Audrey and you are Matthew. Am I right?"

"Yes, Ma'am," they said together.

"Wow, on your best behavior, I see. Good job, you two." She reached for their hands. "Why don't you take me on a tour of this charming town?"

Clara grabbed Tim's hand and they watched her walk away with the kids. "She's really good with kids, Sweetheart."

"She used to be a teacher and she has always wanted grandchildren, so when I told her about you…"

"She was excited?"

"You could say that." He kissed her and smiled. "See, told you she would love you. Nothing to worry about."


	15. Chapter 15 - Moving Forward

After the tour of the town, the five of them went to Clara's store for lunch.

"Oh, Clara," Mary Ellen said as they walked in. "What a nice store."

"Thank you, Mrs…Mary Ellen. It was my dream."

"It's wonderful to have dreams, yes?"

"I agree and sometimes new dreams just show up, when you least expect them," Clara said quietly, looking at Tim, playing with the children.

"As I said before, my dear, you are an answer to my prayers. After Lainie and the baby, I was so worried he would never be happy again. You make him happy and for that, I'm truly grateful."

"I lost my husband too. We had that in common."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. His name was Peter. We were very young when we married, but I loved him. He worked in the coal mine here in town. There was a collapse and he and his father and over forty other men died."

"Wow. That must have been very difficult for everyone involved."

"Yes, it was. It was a few years back and I found it difficult to move on as well. Until…"

"You met my Timmy." Clara smiled at the nickname.

"Yes, and I suppose, he is the answer to my prayers as well."

"You love him," she said, a statement, not a question.

"With all my heart. Mary Ellen, I will try to be a good wife to him. I don't want you to think that I would ever hurt him. He is so wonderful and I don't deserve him, but I'm really grateful that I have him."

"Why would I ever think you would hurt him? Clara, he has loved you almost from the beginning and he has good instincts. Lainie was a wonderful wife and you will be just as wonderful, I have no doubt."

"Thank you for saying that." She stirred the soup and then let it simmer. "Tell me about Lainie."

"She was beautiful and kind, much like you. She was soft spoken and loving toward others. She was wonderful. I'm glad he found her when he did. I'm glad he has you now, to love him. He's so worthy of love, even if he may not believe it himself."

Clara smiled at him, both kids on his lap. "Mary Ellen? Do you want to see my dress so far?"

"Oh yes! I do, very much. Timmy told me about your talent."

ABIGAIL'S

Lila rushed from the kitchen to the dining room, serving people as fast as she could. Where were all the people coming from? She'd been running like a headless chicken all morning and still, she was behind.

"Abigail? We need two meatloaf and one beef stew for the table by the door. Then we need a slice of apple pie and a cherry turnover for the table by the window."

"Apple is just coming out of the oven now. Need to wait about five minutes. Everything else, give me one moment."

Lila grabbed the coffee pot and went about refilling coffee cups as she waited.

An hour later, the rush seemed to be over and she and Abigail were able to sit. Georgia and Fran were coming in to help with the dinner rush so Abigail could get home early.

"Lila?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I'm glad you're back."

"Me too, me too." Now if Jack would just return to his family, she could get rid of the gnawing guilt that was darn near eating her alive.

The side door opened and Audrey and Elizabeth rushed in. "Auntie!"

"Hi, sweet pea. Did you have a good day?"

"Yup. Did you?"

"Of course. Any day I wake up on this side of the ground is a good day."

"Lila," Elizabeth gently scolded.

"Sorry, Elizabeth. I'll try to be more careful." Lila tended to say the first thing that popped into her head and Audrey tended to repeat whatever that happened to be. Just yesterday she said the word darn in her conversation and Audrey repeated it. Elizabeth wasn't too happy about that.

"Auntie, will you come home with us? Mama is making roast chicken for supper with carrots! I love carrots!"

"I have to work, sweet pea."

"Oh. Ok. Maybe tomorrow?" It killed Lila to disappoint the kid, but she was trying really hard to be responsible, turning over a new leaf, so to speak.

"Why don't you come here for breakfast tomorrow? We can eat together."

"Ok. Mama? Can we come for breakfast tomorrow? Please."

"Sure, sweets. Say goodbye to Aunt Lila and Miss Abigail. We need to get home."

AFTER DINNER

Elizabeth lifted the last bucket of water for her bath and carried it to the washroom. She sighed as she undressed and then slipped into the hot water, easing her sore muscles in her back. She wished Jack was home so he could rub her back. He gave the best massages.

As usual, the baby kicked her as she started to relax. "Hey Annie. How are you doing in there? Seven more weeks and I finally get to meet you. I can't wait. I love you so much, baby girl."

She allowed her eyes to close for a few moments. The long school days were getting harder to deal with. Her feet were swollen, her back ached constantly. Two more weeks and the substitute teacher would arrive and Elizabeth could focus on having the baby.

Her eyes popped open when she heard the door in the parlor open. "Oh my goodness," she whispered to herself. The terror that rushed through her at the thought of Audrey upstairs alone was so strong. She struggled to get out of the tub. She heard heavy footsteps outside the washroom and then head upstairs.

"No!" she yelled as loud as possible.

"Elizabeth! Where are you?" Jack asked.

"Jack? In the bathtub. Please come here!"

He walked in the room and she burst into tears. "Elizabeth? What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"Help me out of this tub," she requested. He lifted her to her feet and handed her a towel. "Oh, my gosh. I thought someone was going to take Audrey. I was so scared." She wrapped the towel around herself and then her arms around him. "I locked the door. I know I did."

"Yes you did. I have a key, Honey. I'm so sorry I scared you."

"I'm glad you're back. You are back, right?" She looked at his face and knew the answer.

"Just for tonight."

She nodded, disappointed but grateful he came home. "I missed you, Jack." He kissed her then, conveying quite effectively that he felt the same way.

"Honey, can you massage my back?"

"Of course," he agreed. On their way to their room, Jack and Elizabeth stopped in Audrey's room.

They stood watching her sleep for a moment and then Jack kissed her forehead. "Love you, Pumpkin," he whispered.

They left the room and walked down the hall. "When do you have to leave?"

"First light." Elizabeth nodded again and then changed into her nightgown.

"How is it that you can be here right now? What about Paul?" She sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Jack to work his magic.

"I followed him to Union City. Every night, he ate dinner and then got drunk. In the morning he would move again. About three nights ago, he did the same, but then he stayed in the morning. I don't know what he's doing. What he's waiting for." Jack moved up behind her and started with her shoulders, gradually moving down her back. She laid on her side and let him work on her lower back and her hips.

"Clara and Tim are getting married."

"That's great. When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Wow. That's quick."

"It is, but they're so happy. Why wait? Tim's mother is here. She and Clara get along very well."

"That's good."

Elizabeth rolled on to her back and looked at Jack. "I wish I could have met your mom, Sweetie."

"Me too."

"She would be so proud of you. Such a good man."

He shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe she would."

"Jack, help me sit up." She held out her arm and he pulled her up to a sitting position. "Listen to me, Jack. How could she be anything but proud of you? You are so good at your job and not many men would marry a pregnant widow with a child."

"I loved you. Of course I married you."

"You didn't have to."

"Yes, I did. I didn't have a choice. I need both of you."

They looked over as the door opened. "Mama? I had a bad dream," Audrey whimpered as she walked in. "Daddy? You're here!"

"I'm here, baby. Come here and give me a hug." She climbed up and hugged him hard.

"Daddy, I missed you!"

Elizabeth sat back against the headboard and watched them. Audrey put her head on Jack's bare chest, right where his heart was.

"Sweets, do you hear Daddy's heartbeat?"

"Yup." She yawned and closed her eyes.

"I'm going to put you in your bed, Pumpkin."

"No, please. I want to stay with you and Mama."

Jack looked at Elizabeth and she shrugged. Elizabeth slid over next to Jack and grabbed his hand.

"Don't I get a kiss goodnight?" he asked, a grin on his face.

She tilted her chin and kissed him softly. "Love you," she said quietly.

"Love you back."

As she relaxed against his chest, the baby kicked. "Time to sleep, Annie girl," she said as she rubbed her tummy. "Daddy's home."

"Annie?" Jack asked.

"That's her name. She picked it."

"The baby picked it?"

"Yes." She smiled, kissed him again and then went to sleep.

Jack laid awake, his daughter on his chest, his wife next to him. This was where he needed to be, but that jerk Paul, was still out there, a danger to others, including his sister.

CLARA'S

Clara woke up and smiled. By mid day, she would be Clara Davis and she couldn't be happier. She looked across the room at her wedding dress. It turned out well, she thought. The veil was her favorite part. It was so classic and she thought it would contrast well with her dark hair.

She got out of bed and packed her last remaining items in a bag to take to her new home after the wedding. As she was packing, she heard a knock on the door. Assuming it was Abigail, she went to the door in her robe.

"Tim? What are you doing here?" They had said they weren't going to see each other before the wedding. The ceremony was at noon, so it wasn't a very long wait. She immediately became conscious of her robe and looked down to make sure she was modest. "Tim?" He had such a serious look on his face. "Should I be scared?" She walked up to him and put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Honey, why aren't you talking?"

He wrapped his arms tighter around her and sighed, taking in the smell of her hair. Clara wasn't complaining. It was wonderful to be held by him, but she was getting worried.

"Tim. Talk to me." She leaned back and saw tears on his face. "Honey, are you having second thoughts?" She really hoped he would say no.

"No. I just needed to see you."

"Are you worried about what Lainie would think?"

"I don't know." She had a hunch that he did know.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the table. "Coffee?"

"Sure." He wiped his eyes and sighed.

While the coffee brewed, she slipped into her room and changed into a dress from the day before. When she came out, she looked at him. He looked lost.

She poured their coffee and sat next to him. "Honey, you can tell me anything."

"I don't know how to explain what I'm feeling."

"Tell me about her." She knew whatever was bothering him had to do with Lainie so she took a chance.

"I was married to her for five years. When she finally got pregnant, we were so excited." He sighed and fought his tears. "For the entire pregnancy I took care of her the best I could. Everything seemed normal. She went into labor and it lasted a normal amount of time. When she got to the part where she needed to push, she hemorrhaged. I don't know why, but I lost her so quickly. It turned out that the cord was around his neck and she couldn't push him out." He stopped talking. He couldn't help but break down. "I couldn't save either of them, Clara."

She stood up and sat on his lap, holding him as he cried. "Sweetheart, it was not your fault. Please don't blame yourself."

"If I had…"

"No," she whispered. "It's not your fault."

"I barely survived losing them. They were my life. If I lost you too…"

Abigail walked in and sensed something was wrong. "I'm sorry. I'm going to go change in your room Clara."

"Ok, Mom." Clara watched her go and then looked at Tim again. "I need to get ready soon, but before I go, I need you to know something."

"What's that?"

"I went through similar feelings when I lost Peter. I felt like if I had stopped him from going to work that day, I would still have him."

"You didn't know it was going to happen, Clara."

"And you didn't know you were going to lose your family. You didn't know anything bad was going to happen. The thing I've finally learned is that we can't waste time worrying about what could happen. If we did, we would miss out on wonderful things." She leaned down and kissed him. "Like falling in love and getting married." She kissed him again. "Having babies."

"It sounds wonderful," he said as he kissed her back.

"It will be, but only if you leave so I can change." He smiled, but made no effort to get up. "I'm serious, Tim."

"Ok, I'll go." They both stood up and walked to the door. "Thank you, sweetie."

"I love you." She kissed him and smiled. "See you at the church."

"Love you too."

AT ABIGAIL'S

Audrey and Elizabeth went in for breakfast with Lila. "I'm here, Auntie!"

"Hi, sweet pea." She walked over and accepted the child's hug. "Do you want eggs or pancakes?"

"Um….pancakes." She smiled and looked at Elizabeth. "I wish Daddy was here."

"Me too, sweets."

Lila sighed, wondering when the guilt would go away. Why did she have to be so much trouble to her brother? After this was all finished, she made up her mind, she would never be the cause of such grief ever again.

"Lila, do you need help with breakfast?"

"No, thank you Elizabeth. You can have a seat and take care of that baby."

"Oh, I'm fine. Thank you, though."

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry that I am so much trouble. I wish Jack hadn't had to go off to follow that…" She stopped talking when she saw Elizabeth's reaction to what she was about to say. "Man."

Elizabeth smirked at her. "Yes, well, it's his job."

"Yes, but if I hadn't come here in the first place…"

"Don't even think about going anywhere, Lila. We need you too much here."

Lila doubted that was true but it was nice of her to say.

"Lila, if you hadn't come here, Jack and you wouldn't have made amends and Audrey wouldn't have met her Auntie and I wouldn't have my sister-in-law and friend in my life."

"Are you going to the wedding, Auntie?"

"No, sweet pea. Weddings aren't my thing."

"What do you mean?"

Lila looked at Elizabeth for help. "Audrey, time to eat breakfast."

"Ok, Mama." She climbed into her chair and waited as Lila put a plate of pancakes and sausage on the table. Then she placed cold butter next to that and filled her and Elizabeth's coffee cups.

Elizabeth placed a pancake and sausage on Audrey's plate and some on her own. "This looks wonderful, Lila."

AT CLARA'S

Two hours later Clara was dressed, her hair was done, her makeup complete. "Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Are you ok with me getting married?"

"Of course! I'm so happy for you and Tim."

"Are you sure? I know this must be hard, because of Peter and all."

"Clara, I want you to be happy, and Tim makes you happy. That's all there is to it. Now, how is Tim? He seemed pretty upset when I walked in earlier."

"He's ok. We talked and got things sorted out."

"Remember to always make time to talk. Communication is essential to marriage."

"I'll remember."

Abigail looked at the clock on her nightstand. "Ready to go get married? It's time."

"I'm ready." She was. She wasn't nervous. She was ready to move forward. She knew she belonged with Tim and that her life would be everything she imagined.

AT THE CHURCH

Tim stood at the pulpit with Reverend Dixon. He felt much better since his talk with Clara. He didn't know what exactly had caused him to go to her, except he knew she would know what he meant, understand how he felt. Of course she did. She was the one he was meant to be with now. They would rely on each other, through whatever life threw at them.

"Ready, Doc?" the Reverend asked.

"Absolutely," he said calmly.

With that, the music started and Abigail began her walk down the aisle. Once she was standing at the front of the church, the music changed and Clara and Bill appeared at the back. Tim's eyes caught Clara's, causing them both to smile. Tim was mesmerized by his very soon to be wife. She was amazingly beautiful. Her face was perfectly framed by dark curls and her lace veil. Her blue eyes stayed glued to him as she finally joined him at the alter.

"Hi," he whispered, taking her hands.

"Hi," she whispered back.

It was all he could do to stop himself from pulling her close and kissing her right then.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in the presence of God and these witnesses to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Bill stepped forward and said, "Abigail and I do." Clara looked over and smiled, grateful for them and their love. Then she returned her attention back to Tim.

The ceremony continued, the two pledging their love and promising to love, honor, and cherish each other for the rest of their lives.

"With the repeating of their vows and the exchanging of their rings, I now pronounce that they are husband and wife. Tim, you may kiss your bride." Tim blinked back his tears and pulled Clara close, his hands caressing her face.

"I love you, Clara Davis," he whispered.

"I love you," she said back as he kissed her slowly, enjoying the perfect moment.

Tim stepped back slightly to look at Clara. "You are so beautiful, my love."

"And you, Dr. Davis, look very handsome in that suit." She stepped back into his arms and kissed him again, forgetting momentarily about the small group still in the church with them.

"Clara!" Audrey said, breaking away from Elizabeth.

"Oh!" Clara was surprised by the little girl breaking in on her kiss. "Hi, Audrey. You look very pretty in your dress."

"Not as pretty as you, Clara."

"Thank you, sweetie."

Mary Ellen stepped up then and hugged her son first. "Tim, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Ma. That means a lot."

"I mean it. Now, the only thing that will make me happier is to have some grandbabies."

"Don't worry. You'll get some soon." He smiled at her and then grabbed Clara's hand.

"Get some what?" Clara asked. She only caught his last statement.

"Grandbabies," Mary Ellen announced as she hugged Clara.

"Oh," Clara laughed and then blushed. "That's the plan, don't worry, Mary Ellen."

"Not worried, dear. Welcome to the family."


	16. Chapter 16 - Making Adjustments

Two weeks later, the substitute teacher replacing Elizabeth arrived. She was very young and Elizabeth assumed inexperienced. However, she realized, she was once young and inexperienced herself in teaching. She was grateful she was given the opportunity.

"Class, this is Miss Jenkins. She will finish out the term with you until summer break and then she will begin the new term until October when I return."

A collective groan erupted in the room.

"Class, I expect you to be on your best behavior for Miss Jenkins. She will be reporting to me any misbehavior that happens. Understand?"

"Yes, Mrs. Thornton," they replied in unison.

"Thank you." Elizabeth smiled at Miss Jenkins and sat down to observe her with the children.

The rest of the day went well and Elizabeth felt comfortable leaving her classroom in the young teacher's hands.

When she and Audrey walked into their home that evening, Jack was there. "Daddy! Yay!"

Audrey ran up to him and jumped in his arms. "Hi Pumpkin, I missed you." Elizabeth walked in the living room.

"How long are you staying?" Elizabeth asked.

He was a bit annoyed with her question. "You didn't miss me?"

"Of course, I did." She left the room and went to make some tea.

"Pumpkin, can you go play in your room while I talk to Mama?"

"Ok, Daddy." She kissed his cheek and then ran upstairs.

Jack walked in the kitchen to find Elizabeth. "What's going on Elizabeth?"

"What do you mean?" She looked at him briefly and went back to her task.

"All I got from you was "How long are you staying?""

"I think that was a fair question, don't you?"

"Are you trying to start a fight? I figured after two weeks of not seeing each other, my homecoming might be welcome."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. Then she busied herself with dinner. She had the chicken from the night before, so she started pulling it apart to make soup. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Yes, I'm staying for dinner."

She nodded and finished her dinner preparation. "Elizabeth. I'm not leaving again, or anytime soon unless I receive another assignment." He moved up behind her, moving his hands on her swollen tummy. "I missed you."

She leaned back into his chest, sighing. "I missed you so much, Jack." She turned around and kissed his warm, inviting lips. "Are you sure you're staying?" she mumbled between kisses.

"Yeah." He pulled her close, as close as her eight month pregnant belly would let him, and continued kissing her. "I missed this. I was so lonely without you."

"Our bed is much too big for just me," she said, a smile on her face.

"Thank goodness for that bed. I'm so sick of sleeping on the cold hard ground, watching a man get drunk night after night. I'm so glad that's over for now."

"For now?"

"Yeah, he is in jail, right now."

"For what?"

"Burglary, assault, a few other things."

"What happened?" She pulled away and started making rolls to go with the soup.

"Apparently he ran out of money to buy alcohol. He was arrested while breaking into a store. The Mountie that tried to arrest him was unfortunately injured because Paul beat him up trying to get away. I arrested Paul myself and took him to headquarters."

"How long do you think he'll be in jail?"

"Hopefully a long time. Maybe he'll forget about Lila while he's in there." Jack doubted it but he could hope.

"Daddy?" Audrey said as she walked in the room.

"Yes, my love?" He picked her up and set her on his lap.

"Its lonely in my room. Can I come out now?"

"Yes, you can come out." He kissed her forehead and held her close. "So what's new?"

"Um, Mama is done with school now."

"Oh that's right. Does that mean we can sleep in tomorrow?" He looked at Elizabeth and raised his eyebrows, a smirk on his lips.

"Don't you have to work?"

"Yes, but I can do my rounds a few hours late. No one but you knows I'm home yet."

"I think that can be arranged, then. In fact, how about we put a certain someone to B-E-D early tonight so we can take a B-A-T-H?" Elizabeth loved that Audrey couldn't spell yet.

Jack chuckled. "M-U-S-I-C to my E-A-R-S."

TRAIN STATION

Tim reached for his and Clara's suitcases as they stepped off the train. "Honey, I can carry mine if you want," Clara offered.

"I don't mind."

"It's a long walk to our house and those are heavy."

"All the more reason for me to carry them."

"Very well, Tim." She walked next to him as they headed home.

"I think I may need a massage when I get home, Sweetie," he informed her.

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh. You give wonderful massages."

"I massaged you one time and that was nearly two weeks ago."

"Yes, and it was wonderful." He smiled. In fact he had been the one giving massages the whole time they were on their trip and she loved them just as much as he had.

"Well, I think that can be arranged, but only if you get a bubble bath ready when we get home."

"Deal."

Ten minutes later, Tim was regretting his insistence that he carry her bags too. His arms felt like they would fall off at any moment. "Clara? What did you buy on our trip that made these bags so heavy?"

"Just some gifts."

"For the whole town?"

"Very funny. Just Mattie and Abigail and Elizabeth and…"

"Ok, I get the idea."

"And you," she added.

"Me? I have everything I could possibly need, walking right next to me."

She stopped him and kissed him and then continued walking. "Come along, dear," she teased as she looked back at him, a grin on her face.

THE THORNTON HOUSE

"Mama, what does B-E-D spell?"

"Bed, why?" She put apple-scented shampoo on Audrey's head, swooshing it around to make a lather. She was happy to sit on the toilet to help Audrey with her bath but even that was difficult with her baby tummy. Her arms just weren't long enough.

"You said it to Daddy earlier."

Elizabeth had forgotten the specifics of the conversation and chuckled. Leave it to Audrey to remember. "Yes I did." She grabbed the pitcher she kept for rinsing purposes and filled it with the warm bathwater in the tub. "Close your eyes, Sweets and hold your breath."

Audrey did as she was told, gasping at the water pouring over her head and face. "Mama?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad Daddy's back."

"Me too." She was so glad, it almost made her burst into tears. No more clutching his pillow because it smelled like him. She had the real thing.

Jack knocked on the bathroom door. "Hi, Daddy!"

"Hi, Pumpkin!"

"Can I sleep with you and Mama again? I liked that."

"No, sweetie. Not tonight."

"Please, I promise I won't hog the covers."

"Audrey, you need to sleep in your own bed," Elizabeth reminded her. "Maybe Daddy can read to you."

"Yes! I will pick out a book."

Ten minutes later, Audrey emerged from the library with Anne of Green Gables. "This one, Daddy. Can you read this one?"

He sat on her bed, lifted the covers so she could crawl in, and started reading. Within ten minutes she was asleep.

As he walked out of her room, Elizabeth walked by. She smiled up at him and kissed him. "Hey, don't forget about our bath."

"Not possible." He headed down the stairs and prepared the buckets of water they would need.

Eventually, their bath was ready too, lavender bubbles and all. "Are you falling asleep, Elizabeth?" he whispered in her ear, giving her goosebumps.

"I'm awake," she mumbled, completely relaxed in the warm water and strong arms of her husband.

"Did you say the baby's name is Annie?"

"Mmhmm."

"And you said the baby picked it?"

"Yeah." He felt the baby kick under his hand, making him smile. "See, she likes that name."

"What if it's a boy? I still like Owen and Oliver."

"What about Jacob?" she mumbled.

"Yeah, I guess Jacob is fine."

"It's a girl anyway, Sweetheart. The next one can be Owen."

He nuzzled her neck, making her sigh as she succumbed to her sleep. It made him happy that she spoke of a next one. He had a family. They had been married almost three months, but it was still new and having children was something he hadn't wanted once things fell apart with Rosemary. Until he met Audrey. She had captured his heart quickly.

THE DAVIS HOME

Clara couldn't sleep. She had been plagued with insomnia for most of the last two weeks. She didn't know why.

She got out of bed, slipping her new robe on, and walked down the hall into the kitchen to make tea.

She lit a candle for light and stirred the coals in the stove so she could boil water.

"Honey?" She jumped, nearly spilling all the tea leaves on the floor.

"Tim, you scared me."

"What are you doing?"

"Making tea. I can't sleep."

"You've been having a hard time sleeping since the wedding, right?"

She was surprised. She didn't know that he had noticed. "I didn't know that you were awake when I was."

"I'm not a sound sleeper. Never have been. Plus, once you leave my arms, I feel like something's missing."

"I'm sorry I kept you awake." She grabbed two tea cups from the shelf and set them down.

Tim walked over and touched her arm. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Are you happy, Clara?"

"Yes, of course. You make me very happy." She stepped into his arms, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know what to do…"

"Nothing, Tim. You don't have to fix it. You just have to be here."

"I'm here. I'll always be here."

EARLY THE NEXT MORNING

Elizabeth opened her eyes and smiled. "Jack?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" He was still asleep for the most part.

She looked at his beautiful, handsome face and almost couldn't stop herself from kissing him awake. Then she thought, "Why not?" She moved closer, her hand gently on his face. She moved her lips against his until she felt him smile. "Morning," she mumbled against his lips.

"Morning." She moved away but he wrapped his arms around her to keep her close. "Stay here."

"Ok, just for a bit."

They laid there, foreheads touching, for a long time. "I love you, Elizabeth. I'm sorry that I had to be gone for so long."

She kissed him again. "I understand. You have an important job. Your sister needed protecting."

"It wasn't just her. I needed to make sure he couldn't hurt anyone, including you and Audrey."

"I know. Thank you for that."

"You don't need to thank me."

"For keeping Audrey and me safe? Of course I do."

"Well, it's my pleasure, Sweetheart."

"Jack, are you going to go see Lila today?"

"Probably."

"You should invite her to dinner."

Jack kissed Elizabeth again and then got up. "I'll think about it."

ABIGAIL'S RESTAURANT

Abigail was beyond excited. Bill just bought them tickets to Vancouver so they could go to the orphanage. Lila was back and she had two other workers that were capable enough to help her run the restaurant, so it was a good time to go. The only problem was figuring out what to do with Matthew.

Normally, Clara was the obvious choice, but now that she was newly married, it wasn't something Abigail would put on her plate.

She didn't know who else to ask except….

"Jack! Good morning. When did you get back?"

"Morning Abigail. Last night. Can I get some coffee?"

"Of course. Have a seat."

"No, that's ok. I'll get it."

"No, I'll serve you, Jack. That way I won't feel as guilty asking you what I'm about to ask you."

"Oh boy. This should be good." He smirked and sat down, waiting for her favor.

"Normally, I'd ask Clara, but she and Tim just got back from their honeymoon."

"Ask what?"

"Can you, please, take care of Matthew for two weeks while Bill and I go to Vancouver?" She put his coffee and a cinnamon roll dripping with gooey icing in front of him.

"Sure. No problem." He took a big bite of cinnamon roll and smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. What's one more kid?"

LATER, AT THE THORNTONS

"What's one more kid? Jack Thornton, have you gone nutty while you were away?"

"Elizabeth, I thought you loved Matthew."

"I do. Jack, I'm almost ready to have a baby. Who's going to watch Matthew while you are at work all day?"

"Well, you have a point, but he can't stay alone and Clara and Tim just got back from their honeymoon. I couldn't say no."

She sighed and looked at him. "You're lucky you're adorable, husband, and I love you so much, or you'd have a miniature Mountie working with you every day."

He smirked and then gave her a huge kiss. "Love you."

"Mmhmm. When do we start?"

"Tomorrow." She nodded and went to make them lunch.

THE NEXT MORNING

Clara got up, after sleeping maybe an hour, to make Tim coffee and his eggs. The man ate eggs and drank coffee every single morning. She tried to make him pancakes, or fresh fruit, or oatmeal, but he wanted eggs.

This morning, she decided she would change his normal scrambled eggs and make an omelet. She retrieved the eggs, cheese, milk, and bacon from the ice box. She sliced enough bacon for herself and her husband and stirred the coals in the stove.

She poured the ground coffee into the pot with the water to boil and started the bacon.

"Honey?" She didn't hear Tim walk in the room. "Clara, Sweetheart?"

"Oh Tim, your food will be ready in about ten minutes." She covered her mouth to yawn and flipped the bacon over in the skillet.

Tim was concerned about his new wife. She was still struggling with insomnia and he had no idea why.

"Clara? Come here and sit for a moment."

"Tim, I'm cooking breakfast. Do you want toast?"

"No. I want to help you."

"Tim, I can't just stop cooking in the middle."

"I like my bacon extra crispy." He took the fork from her hand and guided her to the table.

"Clara, what's going on? You said you're happy but I can see you're struggling."

"I don't know what's wrong, Tim." She covered her face and cried.

Tim hated to see her upset but he was powerless to figure it out. "Are you in pain anywhere?"

"No." She wiped her face and stared at her hands. "I can't do this." She ran into their room and closed the door, leaving Tim alone and unsure.

AT THE THORNTONS

Clara left her house when Tim went to work and walked to see Elizabeth. She knocked and waited.

"Clara!" Audrey smiled, throwing her arms around her waist. "Did you have a nice honey trip?"

Clara chuckled. "Yes, my honey trip was very nice. Where's your Mama?"

"Upstairs." Audrey took Clara's hand and pulled her upstairs with her. "Wanna see my dollie house Daddy got me? It's got furniture and everything!"

"I do, but I need to talk to your Mama for a few minutes, ok?"

"Ok."

Clara knocked on the door she assumed was Elizabeth and Jack's room. "Come in," Elizabeth called.

"Elizabeth? It's Clara." Elizabeth stepped out of the closet in her robe and bare feet.

"Clara! Welcome home. How was your trip?"

"Fine." Clara sat on the bed and tears started falling.

"Oh! What's wrong?"

"I don't know." She pulled her knees up to her chin and buried her face.

"Did you and Tim have a disagreement?"

"No. I can't seem to sleep. The first night I did, but it had been such a huge day and I was exhausted. Since then, I can't fall asleep, and if I do, I wake up an hour later for no reason. Now, I can't stop crying."

"Are you happy?"

"I thought I was. I am so glad I married him, but I don't know what's wrong with me, Elizabeth."

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"How long were you married to Peter?"

"A month, why?"

"You lived in Hamilton and he lived here, right?"

"Yes." Clara didn't understand where she was going with the questions.

"So you didn't spend very many nights with him."

"No. Maybe a handful."

"It can be different finally sharing a bed, every night with a man."

Clara's cheeks blushed pink. "I suppose."

"Charlie, my first husband was wonderful to me and I loved him so much. When I lost him, I didn't want to marry again but then I met Jack. Jack is so different than Charlie, in every way and spending the night with someone that is new…let's just say, it takes time to adjust."

"So you had trouble sleeping too?"

"Sometimes, but you get used to it and everything is perfect."

"I think Tim is worried. I just started crying this morning and he looked scared almost."

"Why don't you go see him at work? Talk to him."

"Maybe I will."

THE CLINIC

Tim heard the bell on the door jingle. "Coming!" he yelled from his office.

"Honey? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Can we talk?"

"Of course." He took her hand and led her to his office, shutting the door behind them. He gestured to the chair and then sat down next to her.

"I spoke with Elizabeth and I think I understand why I may be having trouble sleeping."

"What did she think?"

"She thinks it's just new. Sleeping next to Peter and sleeping next to you is so different. He and I lived apart and barely saw each other. With you, I see you all the time and sleep next to you every night."

Tim's face showed an emotion Clara wasn't used to seeing. He was hurt by her words. It was just a very brief flash but she saw it.

"Well, I'm glad you figured it out," he said as he got up and sat behind his desk.

"Honey? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I have a patient soon, so I really should prepare."

"Tim, please don't shut me out."

"Like you did? I asked you a bunch of times what was wrong because I wanted to help you, but you went to Elizabeth instead, and come to find out, I'm the problem anyway. That's just great."

Clara had never seen her husband angry before. She didn't care for it. "Tim…"

"I'm sorry. I need to prepare for my patient."

Clara nodded and left without saying another word.


	17. Chapter 17 - Children

VANCOUVER

Bill grabbed Abigail's hand and led her into the orphanage. They were immediately greeted with the sounds of crying children. Abigail's heart dropped at the sound, her motherly instinct causing her to want to comfort every single one of them.

She needed to focus. She wanted to find a child, a daughter, that she could bond with and give a loving, secure home. Someone Matthew could play with and be friends with.

"Morning folks. Step right through here and have a seat." The little old man led them into an office with bare, gray walls. It felt cold. Abigail squeezed Bill's hand. "Now, how exactly can I help you?"

"We want to adopt a baby, or young child. A girl." Abigail smiled but received no smile in return. The man was pleasant enough, but apparently not the smiling type.

"This is the process," he began. "We need you to fill out some forms. Once that is done, I will look them over with Mrs. Wright, my partner, and you may leave. Tomorrow, you return and we will let you know if you are someone we feel is suited to one of the children."

"Suited? What does that mean?" Abigail questioned.

"It means, can you afford a child? Do you have the time to devote to a child? Are you considered a threat to a child?"

"A threat? These children need homes, correct? That's why they are here. I have the love to give a child and I cannot have one on my own at this point in my life."

"Honey, we need to let them do their jobs. This is important."

"Bill, we aren't a threat. We are exactly who should be chosen for one of these poor children."

"I agree, but we need to follow the rules." Abigail stared at her husband.

"Ok, sir. Let's get started."

An hour later, and dozens of forms and probing questions later, the Avery's walked to their hotel, tired and hungry.

BACK IN HOPE VALLEY, DAVIS HOME

Clara stood at the stove, stirring the chicken soup she was making for dinner. She was replaying the conversation with Tim over again in her mind. Apparently, he was upset that she had gone to Elizabeth with her concern and not him.

She heard the door open and shut in the living room. "Tim?"

"I'm home," he said quietly and then walked to their room. She walked in as he was removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Tim?" She walked over to him and stopped his hand. "I'm sorry that I talked to Elizabeth instead of you, but that wasn't my intention. I was so tired and so confused. I needed a friend."

"I'm your friend. I'm your husband."

"Honey, I was scared something was wrong with me. I didn't understand what was going on. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you." Tim looked in her eyes. He could see she was being genuine. "She lost a husband like me and married again, like me."

He wrapped his arms around her and held on. He felt her relax against his chest causing him to do the same. "Clara, I love you so much. I want you to feel comfortable coming to me, but I know this is new, for both of us. I understand why you went to Elizabeth. I'm sorry I got upset." She looked up at him and smiled, kissing him softly.

"I had a thought. Maybe I'm not tired enough at night to actually go to sleep."

"What are you going to do, run around town?"

She shook her head and smiled. "I have a better idea."

THAT NIGHT, THORNTON HOUSE

Jack watched as Matthew and Audrey ran around the living room, top speed. He didn't understand how they had so much energy.

Elizabeth was upstairs resting, leaving him in charge of the monkeys in the living room.

Matthew jumped up on the couch. "Freeze, Mattie!" Jack said loudly. "No feet on the furniture."

The boy froze and giggled as Jack grabbed him with one arm and swung him off the couch. "Jack, let's play a game!"

"No, its time to calm down. It's almost bed time."

"No bed!"

"Yes, bed." Matthew giggled as Jack tickled him.

Audrey was watching the whole thing and she didn't like it. She didn't understand why, but for some reason, she felt mad when she saw her Daddy holding someone else.

"Daddy? Can you hold me?" She walked up to him but he didn't seem to notice her, he was too busy with Matthew. "Daddy?"

She had that mad feeling again and she didn't know how to make it go away. She looked at them and then went upstairs. She walked into her Mama and Daddy's room and climbed up on the bed.

"Sweets? Why are you still up?" Elizabeth asked, rolling over.

Audrey sat in Jack's spot, her arms crossed and a pout on her face. "I don't want Mattie here."

"Why not? Mattie is your friend."

"Not anymore."

"Audrey, that's not very nice."

"I don't like him."

"Yes you do. You told me he was your best friend."

"No! You aren't his Mama, and Daddy is my Daddy, not his!"

Elizabeth could see now, how jealous her daughter was. "First, please calm down. You don't need to yell." Audrey sighed and crossed her arms again. "Second, you are right about me being your Mama and Daddy being your Daddy. The only thing is, there is enough of us to go around. You need to remember to share."

"That's not fair!"

"Audrey Kensington, stop. Listen, this baby in my tummy will be your brother or sister which means you will need to learn to share us. Mattie is going home when Miss Abigail and Bill pick him up, but this baby will live here."

Audrey laid down and put her hand on Elizabeth's tummy. The baby kicked her hand, making her giggle. "Annie can live here. I'll share."

"What about now?"

"Mattie can be here."

"You'll be nice to him, right?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Good girl, sweets."

NEXT MORNING, VANCOUVER

Abigail sat up against the headboard and thought about the possibility of meeting her next child today. Then she thought about the possibility that the owners of the orphanage wouldn't approve their application.

"Bill?"

"Huh? What?" Bill sat up and looked around. "Abigail, it's so early."

"What if they say no? I want this so badly, Bill, but what if they don't let us have a little girl?"

"Abigail, come here." He held his arm out for her to lay down and come closer. She moved over, her head on his chest. "Honey, they would be crazy to say no to you. You are a wonderful mother and any child in there would be so lucky to have you."

Abigail buried her face in his neck and let the tears fall. She knew in her heart, their baby girl was behind those cold, gray walls.

An hour later, Abigail and Bill were dressed and ready to go back. Neither were hungry so they just left the hotel and walked to the orphanage.

The second the doors were unlocked, they walked in, once again greeted by the sad noises of the children. Abigail wondered if they were ever happy. If she was given the chance, she would try her hardest to bring happiness to her little girl's life.

"Mr. and Mrs. Avery! Come in, come in." He led them to a different office, offering them coffee. They declined politely. "I suppose you came to hear the results of your application."

"Yes, sir. First, can I say something?"

"Yes, Mrs. Avery."

"We have one son, Matthew. He's just turned four and is the love of our lives. He is sweet and full of love and energy. I feel like we, as a family, can provide a safe, happy environment for another child. The child will know happiness and love for the rest of her life. Please, I beg you, give us a chance. Give a little girl a chance to live in a real home with a real family."

The little old man sat motionless for a few moments, staring at her and Bill, as if deciding right then and there.

"Abigail, William, I have looked at your application and shared it with Mrs. Wright. We have agreed that we know exactly who would be perfect for you."

"You do? Oh my," Abigail began, bursting into tears. "What's her name?"

"Before we talk names, there is something you need to know. It isn't just one child."

"Two?" Bill asked, momentarily stunned.

"Yes. Twin eighteen month old girls. Their mother and father died about six months ago and they didn't have any family to take them in. They have been here ever since. Typically, the moment we mention twins, most prospective parents back out."

"Yes!" Abigail blurted. "We will take them." She looked at Bill who was still stuck on the word "twins." "Sir? What are their names?"

"Kate and Hope."

"Perfect. I want to meet them, please."

"Mrs. Avery, they are shy with new people. They find it hard to trust anyone. This may be difficult."

"I understand. They need us. We need them."

"Ok, so this is the next step. I will take you to a room where you can meet them, with their caretaker present. They may not be inclined to go to you right away. As I said, they are shy with new people. After an hour, you will leave. Then, tomorrow, you will come back and spend more time with them. Then the third day, you will spend the day alone with them here. After a week, if it seems they are comfortable, you can sign paperwork and meet with a judge to make it official."

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you so much."

Bill turned to his wife when the old man left the room. "Abigail, are you sure?"

"Yes, one hundred percent. These are our daughters, Bill. I can feel it."

Bill smiled and nodded. "Ok then. Let's meet our children."

HOPE VALLEY, DAVIS HOME

Tim walked in the bedroom and sat down next to Clara. "Clara?"

"Tim, why are you awake?"

"Because I need to get to work and so do you."

"What time is it?"

"Seven." Clara sat up.

"Seven? Oh my goodness. I need to make you breakfast. I'm so sorry."

"I made you breakfast. It's in the kitchen, but I need to go. See you tonight, ok?"

"Ok." She smiled and kissed him. "I love you."

"Love you." Clara smiled as she watched her husband walk out.

As she dressed, she realized that she felt rested for the first time in almost three weeks. Apparently getting her worries off her chest and spending more time with Tim, did the trick.

Clara walked into the kitchen and groaned. "Eggs," she muttered. She didn't understand why he loved them so much. She was sick of them, but instead of wasting them, she sat down and ate them and then hurried to work.

Ten minutes later, she unlocked her door at her shop and smiled. She had missed the place.

The door jingled and she looked up. "Mrs. Davis? Telegram."

"Thank you, Ned." She smiled and opened the envelope.

TO: MRS. CLARA DAVIS

HOPE VALLEY

CLARA,

MADE IT TO VANCOUVER. ADOPTION PROCESS GOING WELL. CAN'T WAIT TO COME HOME WITH THEM.

LOVE YOU

MOM AND BILL

"Come home with them?" she whispered. "More than one?"

The bell jingled again, forcing her to focus on work. "How can I help you?"

VANCOUVER, ORPHANAGE

Abigail clung tightly to Bill's hand in anticipation. He looked at her and smiled. They were led to another small, cold, gray room with a couch and a few children's toys.

Mentally, Abigail pictured how she would decorate their nursery. Never again would they have boring, gray walls.

After a few minutes, the door opened and in walked a young woman with two of the most beautiful little girls Abigail had ever seen. She fought to keep her composure, but it was no use. Tears began and continued for a while.

"Bill, they're beautiful." He nodded and hugged her.

The girls clung to their caretaker, their heads buried in her neck, but their eyes on Bill and Abigail.

Abigail stood slowly. "I'm Abigail Avery and this is my husband Bill."

"Ma'am," she nodded. "I'm Violet. This is Hope and Kate." She kissed their foreheads and smiled. "Where are you folks from?"

"Hope Valley."

Violet sat down on the floor in front of the couch. "Kates? Can you say hi?" Kate was dark haired and blue eyed. She kept her eyes focused on Abigail and then pointed and looked at Violet. "Can you say hi?" Violet repeated.

Kate waved and then snuggled back in to Violet's shoulder.

Violet set them on her lap, facing the Avery's but her arms around them. Hope grabbed her sisters hand and held on. Hope had dark hair, but brown eyes. Big, soulful brown eyes that betrayed her feelings.

Bill moved to the floor and then gently pulled Abigail down next to him. Kate pointed and waved again. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hi, Sweetheart," Bill said quietly. His tears started as he realized this was going to be his life. He never thought he would have a daughter, let alone two.

Abigail picked up a block for each of them off the floor but she held on to them, hoping they would get curious and come investigate.

Kate, however, was more concerned with Bill and his tears. Apparently she was the outgoing one because once she saw his tears, she stood up and walked over to Bill. He stared at the little beauty, not wanting to scare her. Next, amazingly, she held her arms out to him and hugged his neck, almost as if to comfort him.

Hope watched her sister and then pointed at them. She looked like she wanted to do the same thing Kate was doing. "Go ahead, sweetie," Violet prompted. Hope looked and then watched Abigail. She stood, walking slowly over to her.

"Bock?" She said, pointing at the blocks in her hand.

"Yes, wanna play with me?"

Hope nodded and sat on her knees in front of Abigail.

From that point on, the girls started to accept Abigail and Bill as friends. Each day, it was more comfortable to get to know them and the girls showed more affection.

On the last day of the one week period, Abigail and Bill brought a teddy bear for each of them.

"Ma!" Hope said excitedly when she saw Abigail. She ran over and hugged her knees and then reached up.

"Hi Hope! Ready to go home today?" She nodded and hugged the bear Abigail gave her.

Bill was on the floor with Katie, as they called her. "Papa?"

"Yes, Katie?"

"Ma," she said, pointing at Abigail.

"Yes, that's Ma." He chuckled. The girls were wonderful and were quickly beginning to trust them.

Violet walked in and sat down on the couch. "Doing ok, Violet?" Abigail asked.

"I'm sad. I've taken care of the girls for the last six months. I'm not sure how….I'll miss them." She wiped her eyes, but kept a smile on her face.

"I can't imagine how hard it must be." Violet just nodded.

"Ok, Kates, come say bye bye to me," she said, her arms out for a hug. Violet had been saying the same thing everyday so that it didn't seem any different when it was goodbye forever.

"Baba!" Katie said, running into her arms. Violet held her a bit longer than usual. Then she moved on to Hope.

"Bye bye Hope," she whispered.

"Baba!" Hope hugged her neck and then went back to Abigail.

This was how it was supposed to be. This was what she wanted for the girls, but she doubted she would ever stop missing them.

HOPE VALLEY, THE THORNTONS

That afternoon, Elizabeth was on the couch, watching Audrey and Mattie play with his train set. Jack was working, but would be home any moment, which was good because she was having contractions.

"Mama? Mattie is hungry. Can we have a snack, please?"

"Sure, sweets." She stood up and her water broke. "Um, Audrey?"

"Mama?"

"Can you run upstairs and get me a towel?"

"Ok!" Elizabeth sat down and waited, breathing through a contraction, forcing herself to stay calm. "Here you go, Mama." Elizabeth wiped up the floor and her legs.

"Audrey, I'm going upstairs for a minute. You get crackers for you and Mattie. Not too many."

"Ok, Mama." Elizabeth watched as she went to the cupboard and took out the crackers, then she walked upstairs to her room to change into her nightgown.

"Jack! Where are you?" she moaned as a pain shot through her abdomen.

"Audrey!"

"Mama? Are you mad?"

"No, sweets. I'm having this baby and I need your Daddy. Watch out the window with Mattie for Daddy's red coat."

"Ok, Mama." Audrey's eyes were big as she ran downstairs and told Mattie what they needed to do.

An hour later, Audrey saw Jack. "Mama! I see Daddy! I see him!"

"Ok, tell him I need Dr. Tim. Tell him to hurry."

Audrey ran out the door with Mattie. Jack panicked when he saw the two kids outside by themselves. "Audrey, Mattie? Where's Mama?"

"Annie is coming! Get Dr. Tim. She says hurry!"

"What? Oh, ok. I'm going. You go inside and help Mama. I'll be right back."

Audrey and Mattie obediently ran inside and upstairs to see Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had no idea how long it would be until the baby arrived or if she'd have to give birth on her own. She certainly didn't want a six year old and a four year old present if that happened.

"Audrey, I need you. Please get me that baby blanket in the chest over there. Mattie, go get me two more towels."

When they returned, she asked Audrey to take Mattie to her room and play. "But Mama, Daddy said to help you."

"I will tell him you did. You will help me so much if you stay in your room now, ok?"

For the next twenty minutes, Elizabeth labored and breathed, trying to stay quiet, so the kids wouldn't be alarmed. Jack ran in in the middle of a contraction.

"Elizabeth? Are you ok?"

"No, this hurts. Where is the doctor?"

"On his way up. Clara is going to watch the kids."

Elizabeth nodded. Jack sat down and held her hand. "Are you staying in here?"

"Of course."

"Jack, most men don't want to see this. It gets pretty intense."

"I'm not most men. I want to be here."

Tim walked in. "Hey there. I heard this baby wants to meet you today."

Elizabeth smiled and groaned as another contraction took hold. Jack allowed her to squeeze his hand as hard as she wanted. He kissed her temple and rubbed her arm as she groaned.

"I'm going to check you," Tim told her.

Elizabeth nodded and kept her eyes focused on Jack while they waited. "Tim?"

"Well, I'd say you are almost ready. How long have you been in labor?"

"Since about noon."

"Oh my goodness, honey. I never should have left you alone. I'm sorry."

She kissed him and smiled. "You didn't know."

She contracted painfully for another half hour and then she was ready. "I need to push. I'm ready!"

Jack sat up a bit more and wrapped his arm around her. "You can do this, baby," he whispered.

Tim watched as she pushed and pushed for about thirty minutes. "Ok, Elizabeth, the head is out. Push hard!" She took a breath and did as he asked, pushing out the shoulders and then finally they had a baby. A screaming, pink, healthy baby.

Jack couldn't believe the baby was finally here. He kissed Elizabeth, tears falling down both of their faces.

Tim held the baby up after he cut the cord. "Congratulations Jack, Elizabeth. It's a girl."

"Annie," Elizabeth whispered. "I knew it was a girl." Tim cleaned Annie off and handed her to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stared at her daughter, stroking her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked straight at her Mama. "Hi, Annie-girl. Mama loves you." Elizabeth leaned back into Jack and sighed. "Are you ok, Jack?" She kissed him, lingering for a moment.

"Yes. I'm so happy. She's beautiful." He kissed her, caressing her face. "Thank you, for giving me our daughter."

"Do you want to hold her?" His eyes lit up as he smiled.

"Yes, please." She handed him the tiny bundle and watched as he fell in love before her eyes.

Tim left the room, feeling the need to give them privacy and to find his wife. "Clara?"

Clara walked out of Audrey's room, a smile on her face. "Hi. I heard a baby."

He nodded and then took her in his arms. He rubbed her back and sighed, loving the feel of her in his arms. He brought his lips to hers, thanking God she was with him and that nothing happened to Elizabeth or the baby.

"Honey? Are you ok?"

"Thank you for being here." He kissed her cheek and then her forehead. "I need you with me."

"Tim, is the baby ok? And Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Annie and Elizabeth are both fine."

"Is this the first baby since you lost Lainie?"

"Yeah." She hugged him again, holding him until he chose to let go.


End file.
